Star Vs The Forces of Evil New Tomorrow
by ravangel
Summary: Star it s back, after the fight with toffe and win, now she and Marco have to decide the road of his relationship, friends or something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH1 New Tomorrow.**

* * *

Esta historia está situada al término del acontecimiento después de Toffe y la varita verde, estoy cansado de esperar la temporada 3 así que esto es lo considero que debe pasar después de la temporada 3, en mi opinión.

* * *

Han pasado unos días después de la batalla contra Toffe después de salir victoriosa y recuperar si varita, Star ha regresado a su segundo hogar con la familia Díaz y es de Mañana al despertar abre las cortinas de su habitación mirando fijamente a la tranquila ciudad de Echo Creek a pesar de haber perdido la experiencia de las llamadas "Vacaciones de Verano", hoy es un nuevo día para Star ella ahora debe afrontar el hecho de que su mejor amigo Marco Díaz sabe lo que ella siente por él, después de regresar juntos a la Tierra Marco había terminado su relación con Jackie, al parecer terminaron sin problemas siendo solo amigos, Star quiere saber exactamente el motivo pero no tiene valor para preguntar directamente a Marco solo puede suponer de los rumores que se dice en la escuela.

Uno de esos rumores y quizás el motivo real, fue a causa de ella, después de confesarse a Marco, escapar de regreso a Mewni y el hecho de que Marco fue tras ella, unirse a la batalla contra Toffe y volver, la hace sentir culpable, aun así Marco actúa normalmente eso la inquieta, aun así, puede sentir un cambio en Marco en ocasiones cuando sus miradas se juntan puede percibir cariño y ternura de esos ojo, antes podían darse abrazos fácilmente pero ahora puede sentir las manos de Marco envolviéndola con suavidad, el solo hecho de recordarlo hace sentir alegría e incluso su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente casi como su corazón fuera a salir volando como un cohete.

"¡No puedo seguir así! Debo de aclarar las cosas con Marco y saber si siente lo mismo que yo, muy bien hoy es el día, debo saberlo si es que siente lo mismo y entonces. . . y entonces. . . nosotros. . ." Star.

Todo el cuarto quedo en silencio Star comenzó a preguntándose que hacer, de continuar eso significa ser más que solo Mejores Amigos, significa ser Novios, abrazos, caminar tomados de las manos y besándose, eso hacía que su rostro quedara rojo como tomate.

"Pero. . . Si solo es un mal entendido y si la razón en verdad es solo rompió con Jackie para no afectarme. . ." Star.

Ella se cuestiona. . .

". . . si el acepta ser más que amigos solo para complacerme. . ." Star.

La solo idea de que Marco aceptara estar con ella solo por compasión la hacía estremecer de amargura y tristeza, antes que eso preferiría ser encerrada en el Convento Santa Olga o enfrentar al conejo de Pascua.

"¿No deberías concentrarte en tu entrenamiento en vez de tu Novio, Marco?"

Star dio vuelta hacia la dirección en donde provenía esa voz.

"¡Es Importante Para Mí! ¡ Además Marco todavía no es mi NOVIO! . . . Aún estoy por descubrirlo. . . ¡Y no te entrometas en los asuntos personales de los demás, Glossaryck!" Star.

Star respondió con voz fuerte y profunda.

"Recuerda que tu magia es afectada por tus emociones, si este asunto con tu Novio Marc. . ." Glossaryck.

Glossaryck decidió no terminar la oración al sentir la mirada de Star llena Furia.

". . . digo con el Joven Marco debes de resolverlo a la brevedad posible, de todos modos probablemente él no se negara a la princesa que ama." Glossaryck

"¡Glossaryck!" Star.

Antes de que Star pudiera enojarse Glossaryck desaparece, al percatarse de que se encuentra sola toma un respiro profundo cierra sus ojos y murmura en voz baja.

"Bien Star hoy debes tomar la iniciativa, huir no resolverá nada debes decirlo para dejar todo en claro con Marco. . . Incluso si te rechaza. . . Y si lo acepta solo por compasión debes saberlo. . .o sí. . . realmente te ama. . . Dudar no sirve de nada. . . Muy bien, aquí voy ¡Marco!" Star.

"¿Star?"

Tras escuchar una voz Star salta de sorpresa y al tratar de darse vuelta cae abruptamente de espalda.

Es de mañana el sol resplandece, Marco se prepara para otro día, después de tomar un baño y vestirse se observa en el espejo revisando si todo esta correcto y en orden.

Suspira frente al espejo con preocupación, en este momento Marco se encuentra afrontando el hecho de que su relación con Jackie ha terminado.

"No es extraño que termines tu relación con tu novio después de todo lo que paso" Marco.

Después de ir tras Star y dejar que su relación que recién empezaba con la chica que ha estado enamorado desde el principio le causa un dolor en su estómago, después de regresar exitosamente con Star, tuvo una conversación con Jackie

" _Marco no tienes que disculparte, es obvio que Star es importante para ti. . . Además hiciste algo increíble viajaste a otra dimensión, peléate y logaste traerla de vuelta e incluso derrotaste al tipo malo antes de que terminara el verano"_ Jackie.

Se podía escuchar una tristeza en voz pero aun así seguía sonriendo y al final su relación continúa como solo amigos.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido Marco no siente ni una pisca de arrepentimiento, el hecho de ir tras Star y dejar que su relación con Jackie es la prueba suficiente para saber que quien es su máxima prioridad, perder a su Mejor Amiga es algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"Star. . . " Marco.

Marco coloca sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y aprieta s con fuerza su suéter favorito y a pesar de lo ocurrido lo único se encuentra en su cabeza es Star, su Mejor Amiga, su Compañera, su gemelo destrucción, la una chica a la cual se ha abierto de corazón.

"¡Es Importante Para Mí! . . ."

Tras escuchar un grito, Marco regresa a la realidad, bueno es obvio saber de quién pertenece esa voz.

"¡Glossaryck!. . . " Star.

Marco salió de su habitación y camino hacia el cuarto de Star, preguntándose que tipo de discusión debe de estar teniendo, probablemente Glossaryck debe de estar molestándola al punto de gritar de esa manera.

Al acercarse a la puerta puede escuchar a Star pensando en voz alta, esto hace pensar provocar una sonrisa en su rostro, saber que ella se encuentra alivia la presión que tiene en su pecho.

". . . Dudar no sirve de nada. ." Star.

Otra vez se encuentra pensando en voz alta, Marco abre la puerta del cuarto de Star, él considera la relación entre ellos es tan estrecha al punto de que ellos pueden entrar al cuarto de uno y otro sin la necesidad de tocar antes de entrar.

". . . Muy bien, aquí voy ¡Marco!" Star.

"¿Star? " Marco.

Star al escuchar siendo llamada da un salto de la sorpresa y al tratar de darse la vuelta cae abruptamente al suelo.

"Star, ¿te encuentras buen?" Marco.

Tratando de ponerse en pie Marco se acerca a ella para ayudarla.

"S-Si, estoy bien" Star.

Al ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Marco, ella comienza a observarlo esa que tiene esa sonrisa en su rostro con la cual hace que Star no pueda mirar por vergüenza, tratando de mantener su compostura vuelve a mirar fijamente a Marco.

" _¡¿Por qué tiene esa mirada tan tierna?! ¡Su sonrisa hace que mi corazón lata rápido y que rostro se sienta caliente! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tierno y tan genial al mismo tiempo?! ¡No es justo! ¡Eso es Hacer Trampa!"_ Star.

Todo esto sucedía su cabeza no podía afrontar el hecho de haber recibido un ataque sorpresivo.

"¿Que fue todo eso, acaso Glossaryck te está molestando de nuevo?" Marco.

"Si. . . Algo así" Star.

Marco la Mira fijamente con preocupación.

"Star, sé que algo te sucede algo, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber con solo mirarte" Marco.

". . ." Star.

Es verdad para ella pasa lo mismo ambos son tan cercanos que incluso ella sabe cuándo Marco se encontrara de la misma manera, ella también puede saberlo.

" _¡Pero no puedo decirlo! ¡Es un ataque sorpresa, no es posible poder reaccionar en estas condiciones!"_ Star.

Dándose se cuenta que se ha quedado callada pensó en algo para poder responder de inmediato.

"Glossaryck. . . Dice. . . Que. . . debería estar entrenando de cómo usar mi magia en vez de. . . Estar pensando en divertirme. . . ¡Con Mi Mejor Amigo!" Star.

Es un grito de desesperación.

"Okey. . . será mejor que bajemos a desayunar puedes tomar de mi cereal favorito sino perderemos el autobús" Marco.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Marco, eres el mejor!" Star.

Star le da un abraso fuerte y él se lo devuelve de la misma manera, después ambos bajan y toman su desayuno sin complicación alguna.

" _Bueno todavía no ha terminado el día así que tengo tiempo para poder poner las cosas en claro"_ Star.

Ambos tomaron su desayuno tranquilamente hasta el momento de tomar el autobús y es otro día tranquilo en casa de la familia Díaz, Marco y Star continúan sus días con tranquilidad, diversión y aventuras.

Continuara. . .

* * *

Ok people, like you can see this is my first FanFic Star Vs The Forces of Evil, those how can´t read Spanish I will make a English version soon, but kwon I will continue (In Spanish) until reach the main point of the History, it's more easy to me.

And don't kill me so hard, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH2 School Days.**

* * *

Ones again, here we go . . .

Esta es la continuación donde se quedó la historia anterior.

* * *

"¿Entonces, tú y Star ahora son Novios?"

Marco observa con desagrado a Janna que se encuentra al lado de él.

"Vamos, no pongas esa cara, después de semejante esfuerzo de viajar a otra dimensión solo para traerla de vuelta" Janna.

". . ." Marco.

"Dude, cuéntanos queremos saber lo que sucede con ustedes dos" Alfonso.

"Cuéntanos"

"Desde la fiesta, eso lo único que pasa en mi cabeza"

"háblanos Marco"

"si, cuéntanos"

Marco observa que salón mantiene su vista fija sobre él y no deja de hacer preguntas acerca del desarrollo de su relación con Star.

" _¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? ¿Algún nuevo tipo de bullying? "_ Marco.

Marco le tranquiliza el hecho de que las primeras clases no son Star, en este momento el salón se encuentra en un sesión de estudio libre al parecer los profesores tienen una reunión y todos los presentes no dejan de interrogar a Marco.

Aunque hecho de ser el centro de atención no le molesta en lo absoluto, al principio quería ser reconocido como un chico malo y se tratado con respeto, pero ahora la situación es diferente de lo que esperaba.

Todos preguntan acerca de su vida amorosa con Star esto es algo que no puede manejar.

"seguimos siendo solo amigos" Marco.

Marco contesto con indiferencia, lo último que quiere a este punto es empeorar las cosas, con rumores mal infundados.

"heeeee"

"Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?" Janna.

"Dude. . ." Alfonso.

"Vamos Díaz, ¿eso es todo?"

"Algunos apostamos"

"Al menos un beso entre amigos"

"Yo aposte por ti, Díaz"

"En mi caso parece que ganare en la apuesta"

"Adiós, a mis 10 billetes" Janna.

 _"Esta es una extraña y mas incomoda forma de pasar la hora de estudio libre, ¿porque todo el tema tiene que ver con mi vida amorosa? no es que no he pensado en esto, es solo que. . . ¿um? espera, ¿Apuesta?"_ Marco.

Marco analizo el tema de la conversación que llevo hasta ahora sentándose en punto donde señalaban su vida amorosa a una apuesta.

"Esperen, ¿a que se refieren con eso de una apuesta?" Marco.

El salón se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que Janna hablo.

"Marco, no te preocupes por detalles pequeños" Janna.

"Eso no son _Pequeños Detalles_ " Marco.

"Díaz, la mayor parte del 8vo Grado están apostando a favor de tu relación con Star Butterfly, mientras que otros apuestan en tu contra"

La respuesta vino de enfrente, al mirar a la dirección de quien fue la persona que respondió, fue Justin.

"¿Hablas enserio, t-todo el 8vo Grado?" Marco.

Otro silencio paraceio, todos se miraron entre si y despues de asintieron.

"Si, todo el 8vo Grado lo sabe" Justin.

Marco quedo perplejo por la abrumadora situación, convertir la relación que tiene con su Mejor Amiga en un juego de apuestas, esto lo pone nervioso al punto de darle un dolor en su estomago.

"¿Que esperabas Marco? ir tras tu princesa como un caballero de cuentos de hadas, además, toda la escuela lo sabe, incluso se rumora que los profesores utilizan sus reuniones como escusa para conversar sobre el tema o incluso también están haciendo apuestas" Janna.

"¡Eso es Malo!" Marco.

"Tranquilízate Díaz, todo terminara una vez que realices tu jugada en donde tú y Star Butterfly sean Novios" Justin.

"Espera, no hagas trampa"

"Estas inclinando la balanza con tu mano"

"No se dé que hablan, solo tratamos de ayudar a un amigo en problemas" Janna.

Marco dejo caer su cabeza contra su pupitre con fuerza.

 _"¡Esto es humillante! ¡Mi vida amorosa sea expuesta de esta manera! solo maten me."_ Marco.

Marco podía escuchar claramente la discusión que el grupo estaba teniendo sobre él y Star, pero decidió ignorarlo, a este punto quizás Star ya debe de saberlo.

 _"No es que no haya contemplado la idea de pedirle a Star que seamos más que Mejores Amigos. . . Solo que. . . Jackie. . . Después de dos semanas, desaparecer todo verano y solo aparecer para terminar con ella, no me parece bien empezar a Salir con Star de esta manera"_ Marco.

Usando sus brazos como almohada se cuestiona de lo que debe de hacer, antes de poder enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos es interrumpido por una mano en su espalda.

"Dude, que no te moleste por este tipo de cosas, mejor habla con Star eso te ayudar" Alfonso.

"Gracias" Marco.

Ambos chocan sus puños, ahora Marco solo espera la hora del descanso para poder aclarar las cosas con Star.

Continuara. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH3 Burns and Feeling.**

* * *

 **From: Guest**

Me encanta! Sigue así!

 **From: Guest**

Interesante!

Espero tu próximo capítulo!

Saludos...

 **From: Guest**

"¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? ¿Algún nuevo tipo de bullying? " Marco.

JAJAJAJAJA

* * *

Ones again, here we go . . .

* * *

". . . Dude, ahora entiendo cómo te sientes"

Marco se dirige por el corredor a su casillero mientras le cuenta a su amigo Alfonso la inquietud que siente respecto a la situación con su relación con Star y con su ex-novia Jackie.

"Pero, por lo que te dijo Jackie parece que puedes luz verde para continuar" Alfonso.

". . ." Marco.

Mantuvo silencio hasta que llego a su casillero.

"Tienes razón, es solo que no me siento cómodo. . . empezar a salir con Star justo después de terminar con Jackie. . . me provoca dolor de estómago" Marco.

Marco quedo callado con la mirada fija al suelo.

Un golpe por la espalda hace regresar a Marco a la realidad.

"¡Amino! Recuerda que eres el tipo más popular y genial de la escuela, Actúa como tal, no te deprimas" Alfonso.

Como si fuese un acto divino hace sentir que las dudas que tiene desaparezcan y en su lugar aparece una sonrisa.

"Hahaha, ¡tienes razón!" Marco.

Marco contesto con una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Genial!" Alfonso.

"¡Ahora solo tengo que hablar con Star y poner todo en claro!" Marco.

"Así se Habla, Dude" Alfonso.

Marco se detiene y mira fijamente a Alfonso con ojos serios.

"Inesperadamente eres bueno en cuanto a este tipo de situaciones, que me da escalofríos" Marco.

"¡¿Me estas insultando o halagando?!" Alfonso.

"Hahaha" Marco.

Marco ríe ante su amigo.

"Psss. . . Marco"

Marco y Alfonso voltean de donde proviene la voz, sin embargo, no parecía haber alguien alrededor de ellos.

"Psss. . . Marco, aquí abajo"

Ambos voltearon nuevamente al mismo lugar y un casillero se habré, dentro está saliendo una figura, la cual parece tener problemas para poder salir del casillero estrecho.

"¿Ferguson?" Marco.

"¿Que estás haciendo exactamente o mejor como fue que entraste ahí?" Alfonso.

"Y. . . ¡¿Qué es ese olor?!" Marco.

Marco se cubrió la nariz al percatarse del olor donde se encuentra Ferguson, cuando Alfonso percibe el mismo olor se cubre su nariz rápidamente.

"Bueno lo difícil no fue entrar aquí, un poco de grasa de cerdo hace el truco, solo que cuando se seca, hace la historia más complicada" Ferguson.

"¡Dude! ¡Apestas!" Alfonso.

"¡¿En qué rayos pensando?!" Marco.

"Estaba reuniendo información valiosa y con ella hacerme rico" Ferguson.

Ambos mantenían su nariz cubierta por el olor.

"Parecía ser una buena idea al principio pero ahora que lo pienso quizás no debí. . . ¡Espera! ¡Marco! Amigo, tenemos que hablar" Ferguson.

En ese momento Ferguson salta y coloca su brazo alrededor de Marco

"Es sobre la apuesta de ti y Star dime qué posibilidad hay. . ." Ferguson.

Antes de que Ferguson terminara, Marco reacciona al fuerte olor.

"¡¿Qué haces, aléjate de mí?!" Marco.

Marco salta abruptamente para tarar de alejarse de la sensación pegajosa y mal oliente de su amigo, en seguida se tropieza sobre el grupo de jóvenes que llevan cajas con frasco con líquidos.

Una vez que Marco está en el suelo una de esos frascos le cae encima derramando contenido en su cabeza.

"¡Quemaaaa!" Marco.

Marco grito de Dolor al sentir la sustancia esparciéndose de su cabeza a su cara y espalda luego comienza a rodar de lado a lado.

"¡Dude! ¡Cálmate!" Alfonso.

Fersguson corrió al bebedero más cercano trayendo una cubeta que encontró cerca, llenándola de agua y lanzándose encima de Marco.

"¡No! ¡Eso hará que le provocará una picazón fuerte!"

Uno de los jóvenes que llevaba esos frascos dijo en voz alta.

"¡Ahora! ¡Picaaaa!" Marco.

"¡¿Que rayos llevan esos frascos?!" Alfonso.

"¡Es sulfato de dimetilo!"

Uno de los jóvenes que llevaban las cajas le respondió.

"¡Eso no importa!" Ferguson.

"¡Llamen a uno de los Profesores!"

Otro Chico grito y otros corren para buscar al primer profesor que encontrara.

Paso un corto tiempo, los estudiantes alrededor comenzaron a prestar atención a Marco y lo demás, en medio de todo el Alboroto se escuchaban sonidos fuertes viniendo a la dirección en donde se encontraban Marco y sus amigos, los cuales se hacían más fuertes a cada momento, algunos vieron pasar una sombra grande por encima de ellos a gran velocidad y aterriza con fuerza frente todos los repentes levantando una leve cortina de polvo.

Una vez dispersa todos pudieron apreciar la figura que estaba en medio de la explanada, escamas verdes, alas negras de murciélago a los costados con ruedas al frente de sus garras delanteras y traseras.

"¡Un Monstruo!"

"¡Es un Dragón con ruedas!"

Todos los estudiantes entraron en pánico al ver a la criatura que apareció frente a ellos, el Dragón observa por un leve momento alrededor y al final se concentra a una dirección y comienza a moverse con rapidez a la dirección de Marco, Alfonso y Ferguson.

Antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar ante este acontecimiento Marco mira el Dragón.

"¡¿Nachos?!" Marco.

"¡Dude! ¡¿Lo conoces?!" Alfonso.

"¿¡Es el enemigo?!" Ferguson.

Al detenerse en seco frente a ellos, se pudo escuchar como empezaba a inhalar.

"¡No! ¡Espera Nachos no lo hagas!" Marco.

Marco exclamando con fuerza, pero Nachos exhalo con fuerza lanzando una llamarada que cubrió solo Marco enteramente, las llamas color rojizo duraron un par de segundos para desaparecer en un instante, todos estaban congelados ya sea por miedo o por el shock, seguían miraron la escena con sudor frio en sus frentes.

Un silencio se mantuvo constante en toda el área abierta de la explanada, miraban a Marco de rodillas todo chamuscado en tonalidades de café y negro.

"Gracias. . . Nachos. . . Eso ayudo" Marco.

Marco mantuvo la vista fija a la nada, hablado en voz baja y pausada, pero debido al silencio total todos alrededor pudieron escucharlo claramente, después de escuchar sus palabras, el Dragón Nachos se acercó a Marco haciendo un sonido de ronroneo como el de un león, acercando su rostro de escamas verdes lo froto en el rostro de Marco y el levanto sus manos para acariciarlo.

". . . Buen chico. . . Ahora. . . Regresa a Casa. . . Antes. . . De que te vea. . . Un profesor" Marco.

Enseguida el Dragón se dio vuelta y salió volando rápidamente, una vez que se retiró, nadie se movía de su lugar, luego todos situaron su vista Marco quien seguía con la mirada fija a la nada.

"Por Favor. . . No digan. . . Ni una Palabra. . . De esto" Marco.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, con rostro pálido y azul del miedo.

"Gracias. . ." Marco.

Aun con su mirada fija a la nada, termina de hablar y se desploma dejando cae su rostro contra el suelo, esto hizo que todos volvieran a la realidad.

"¡Dude!" Alfonso.

"¡Díaz cayo!"

"¡Medico!" Ferguson.

"¡Llamen una ambulancia!"

"¡Voy por un profesor!"

Todos rápidamente se movieron en todas direcciones, unos comenzaron a llamar a emergencia desde sus celulares, otros buscaron ayuda cerca a los profesores trayéndolos a toda prisa y otros se acercaron a auxiliar al desplomado Marco.

* * *

Normalmente la clase de Literatura es una materia entretenida para Star, ahí mismo ha escuchado historias antiguas seres con magia, dioses, demonios e incluso había unas hechiceras que son llamadas "brujas" unas son buenas y otras son malas, en una ocasión le contaron una historia de un sujeto Quijote que es caballero en un mundo donde ya no hay caballeros con armaduras, la historia de un sujeto que fue a la guerra y de regreso a su casa se enfrentó a muchos peligros y al llagar a su hogar mata con una lanza a los hombres que estaban tras a su esposa, incluso había un hombre que habla un cráneo en su mano.

Pero hoy hay reunión de profesores así que hay estudio libre, todos los estudiantes comenzaron charlar entre ellos o están con sus celulares, Star por esta sumida en sus pensamientos en su cuaderno hay dibujos de Marco y ella, esto con el fin de poner en orden y encontrar el método para poder afrontar la situación en la cual su relación con su Mejor Amigo.

"Hey, Star"

Regresando a la realidad después de ser llamada, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes la cual toma asiento en el pupitre frente a ella.

"J-Jackie. . . ¡Que hay!" Star.

"¿Que pasa contigo?, es raro verte así, estas muy enfoca en tu cuaderno, ¿qué es lo que escribes?" Jackie.

Star cierra su cuaderno por vergüenza.

"N-nada solo tratando de ordenar mis ideas acerca de Marco. . . ¡Digo! ¡Nada que tenga que ver con Marco!" Star.

Star se encontraba nerviosa y no sabía cómo manejar el poder hablar con Jackie, ya que ella está preocupada de como poder tratarla.

Después de todo, la causa por la cual Jackie y Marco terminaran su relación es la propia Star.

"Tranquila Star, estas muy nerviosa" Jackie.

Hablo con una voz tranquila y agradable.

"Es obvio que tienes problemas con tu relación con Marco y que te preocupa lo que sucedió él y yo" Jackie.

Star mantuvo su vista fija en Jackie quien seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de una pausa, Star suspira y la tensión que sentía desapareció.

"Parece que puedes leer mi mete" Star.

"Durante el verano que no estuviste obtuve al habilidad de leer la mente" Jackie.

Después de un momento ambas comenzaron a reír.

"Hahaha. . . Parece no soy buena escondiendo nada" Star.

"Haha. . . Para nada es solo que es muy obvio lo que te sucede" Jackie.

Star bajo la mirada a su cuaderno y volteo a ver nuevamente a Jackie.

"Jackie. . . Me gusta Marco. . . Y quiero ser algo más que Amigos. . . Quiero que seamos Novios" Star.

". . ." Jackie.

Jackie se mantuvo en silencio.

"He tratado de poner en claro todas mis ideas en esta última semana, es difícil ver a Marco directo a los ojos debido a esa hermosa mirada que pone." Star.

". . ." Jackie.

"Además me pone nerviosa el hecho de que tú y Marco terminaron debido a mí y tengo miedo de que Marco acepta que seamos novio solo por compasión y también. . ." Star.

"Tranquilízate Star. . . Marco realmente te quiere. . . lo sé muy bien." Jackie.

Jackie quedo en silencio con la mirada hacia abajo.

"Sabes. . . cuándo te fuiste. . . Marco se quedó en shock observando tu cuarto por un rato. . ." Jackie.

El rostro de Jackie comenzó a ponerse triste al percatarse de esto Star toma las manos de Jackie y con una sonrisa brillante habla.

"¡Jackie tu eres asombrosa!" Star.

Las palabras entusiastas de Star tomatón a Jackie por sorpresa.

"Por mi parte, todavía tengo que seguir entrenando para poder controlar mi magia, desde que regrese no he sido capaz de poner en claro mis sentimientos ante Marco, Mi madre sigue abrumándome con el hecho de que debo de ser Reyna algún día. . ." Star.

Star continúa hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el verano, sobre la batalla contra toffe, sobre cómo reacciona Marco ante ella.

"Además, el fin semana prepare pan dulce con el señor D y en vez de azúcar puse sal" Star.

"Espera, ¿cómo puedes confundir el azúcar con la sal?" Jackie.

"Ambas se ven iguales, y no es culpa de del Señor D por ponerlos en frascos iguales" Star.

"¿No la probaste antes de tomarla?" Jackie.

"Ha, creo que no pensé en eso" Star.

"pff" Jackie.

"Hahaha" Star.

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

"Hahaha. . . Gracias Star, lo necesitaba" Jackie.

"¡No hay problema!" Star.

"Sabes, Marco debería ser castigado por jugar con los sentimientos de dos hermosas chicas" Jackie.

"Hahaha, estoy de acuerdo, debería ser atacado por un Trol de Guerra" Star.

"Aunque creo que sería un oponente difícil, personalmente creo que el saldría victorioso de esa batalla" Jackie.

"Tienes razón, creo que una vez menciono que peleo un ejército de Osos-Lobos, así que pelar contra un solo Trol sería fácil, ¿tal vez una docena?" Star.

"Espera, ¿realmente Marco peleo un ejército de Osos-Lobos?" Jackie.

"Si, Bueno aunque también Nachos estaba con él en ese momento" Star.

"¿Nachos?" Jackie.

"Es el Dragón-Ciclo de Marco, Ho, cierto, Jackie no conoces a Nachos, deberías verlo es tan genial" Star.

"Eso sería genial, pero cuéntame más sobre la pelea de Marco con esos Osos-Lobos" Jackie.

Star comenzó contándole la historia completa de como Marco se envolvió en la aventura de ser digno de tener unas tijeras, fue una conversación larga y para cuando pudieron notarlo la clase había terminado.

Jackie y Star caminaron por el pasillo de la escuela para su siguiente clase, donde la conversación prácticamente consistía en Marco y sus aventuras que tuvieron durante el verano.

En ese momento algunos estudiantes pasaron corrieron frenéticamente en sus rostros se apreciaba preocupación y miedo, al ver un profesor se detienen.

"¡Profesor, rápido venga!"

Uno de los jóvenes exclamo al profesor que estaba caminado tranquilamente.

"¿Qué sucede, explíquese primero?"

El profesor miro fijamente al joven que tiene un rostro lleno miedo.

"¡Marco Díaz, está herido!"

"¡Colapso y tiene quemaduras Fuertes!"

"¡No se Mueve!"

El rostro del profesor se distorsiono y se llenó de preocupación.

"¡Rápido! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

"¡En la explana frente los casilleros!"

El profesor y los jóvenes se apresuraron a la escena, desapareciendo de la vista de Star y Jackie, posteriormente los que se encontraban en las cercanías al escuchar la pequeña charla corrieron para ver el suceso.

Jackie y Star se mantuvieron por un instante tratando de procesar lo ocurrido y reaccionan frenéticamente alzando la voz.

"¡Marco!" Star/Jackie.

Ambas corrieron lo más rápido posible a la explanada.

Continuara. . .

* * *

Hey Guys! I wasn't expected that some people liked, it's a great feeling, when I start written took me one or four day, just for thinking how continue, then the Magic begin, hope you enjoy this one too.

See you in the next on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH4 Explenations.**

Puedo sentir una brisa fría en mi espalda y algo cálido en frente mío, volteo y observo montañas cubiertas completamente de nieve y al frente. . . Puedo ver. . .Una ciudad. . . Está. . . En llamas. . .

"Parece que ha despertado"

Marco escucha una voz.

"Eso es bueno, parece que podemos tomar un respiro"

Marco observa a las personas que intercambian palabras entre ellos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Marco.

Marco pregunto confundido.

"Estas en el hospital"

Le responde una voz gruesa y tranquila.

"Soy el Dr. Rembrant, tu nombre es. . . Marco Ubaldo Díaz" Dr.

Dijo su nombre mientras miraba una carpeta la cual sostenía en sus manos.

"Fuiste ingresado hoy y al parecer el reporte preliminar indica que sufriste quemaduras muy fuertes, según dice aquí, pero probablemente hayan exagerado" Dr.

"Los jóvenes tienden a exagerar las cosas cunado se encuentra en pánico"

Marco vio a la persona la cual respondió al Dr. Una enfermera.

"Puede que sea cierto" Dr.

Marco se encontraba en una cama de la sala de emergencias, junto a otros pacientes al lado, tratado de entender como llego a este lugar.

" _Estaba frente a mi casillero, después callo un líquido que quemaba toda mi piel, luego me arrojaron agua, luego empecé a sentir una picazón muy fuerte, por ultimo Nachos llego y al final me cubrió en llamas después de que hacer que se retirara me desmalle. . . Bueno todo lo desconozco. . . ¿A caso estuve soñando?"_ Marco.

"Tus quemaduras son mínimas así que podrás salir de alta después de unos pequeñas pruebas" Dr.

Marco observo las marcas de las que estaba mencionando el Dr. Y observo que parecían más que pequeños raspones.

" _Que extraño pensé que sería algo más serio, ¿acaso adquirí resistencia al fuego? Bueno aunque no es la primera vez que soy envuelto en por las llamas de Nachos"_ Marco.

Marco recordó el tiempo que paso persiguiendo a Hekapoo, tanto como las experiencias que adquirió durante ese periodo de tiempo.

* * *

Después de haber rescatado a un pueblo de un ataque del ejército de Osos-Lobos marco comenzó su viaje por el valle del Bosque de las Aflicciones.

"Bueno compañero al parecer tendremos que quedarnos Sera un viaje largo, pero solo falta un poco más" Marco.

Al Mirar fijamente la dirección a seguir en el mapa que obtuvo reviso detalladamente la mejor ruta.

Rascando su cabeza pensaba como evitar los ríos de la desesperanza, luego rasco su espalda viendo los arboles come osos y por ultimo rasco todos su cuerpo con desesperación.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!" Marco.

Marco grito debido a la comezón que recorría todos su cuerpo al mirar su brazo más de cerca, noto que había un especie de insectos que lo mordisqueaba, en ese momento observó a Nachos quien también comenzó a rascarse fuertemente.

"¡Pulgas!" Marco.

Después de un momento trato recordó el rio que habían pasado, en su mente esa seria única manera de para eliminar las pulgas, antes que pudiera reaccionar Nachos comenzó a inhalar con fuerza, enseguida exhalo y el cuerpo completo de Nachos fue cubierto por llamas rojizas una vez que se dispersó las llamas haciendo que dejara de rascarse, luego observo a Marco y se acerca a él, inhala nuevamente.

"¡Espera, Nachos!" Marco.

Y Exhalo con fuerza cubriendo a Marco con las mismas llamas rojizas, al desaparecer, la comezón desapareció por completo pero en su lugar le dejo quemaduras y su ropa chamuscada.

". . . Gracias, Nachos. . . Eso ayudo" Marco.

Marco se desploma el suelo y Nachos se recuesta al lado de él.

* * *

" _Esta es la segunda vez que soy cubierto por esas llamas_ " Marco.

"Muy bien, si me necesita estaré en la sala A" Dr.

Al decir eso el Dr. se retira dejando a Marco con la enfermera.

"Voy a tomar un muestra se sangre, espera mientras voy por el mate. . ." Enfermera.

"¡Marco!"

Antes de que Enfermera terminara de hablar una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules profundos entra a la sala de emergencia apresurada gritando y observando a los alrededores.

"¿Star?" Marco.

Una vez que Star ve a Marco corre rápidamente y se lanza sobre él abrasándolo con fuerza y ambos caen detrás de la camilla, tomando por sorpresa a la  
Enfermera.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Al observar a Star se percatándose que algunas lágrimas sales de sus ojos, Marco sonríe suavemente y devuelve el abraso.

"Star" Marco.

"Marco" Star.

Sin soltar el abrazo entre los dos Star levanta su rostro para ver a Marco con preocupación en su rostro.

"¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Alfonso, Ferguson y todos en la explanada me dijeron que peleaste con Monstro Dragón y después fuiste quemado, pero al final lo derrotaste y te trajeron aquí para ser curado por Magos llamados Doctores!" Star.

" _Wow ¿Qué tipo de superhéroe, creen que soy?_ " Marco.

Marco estaba intrigado por la historia que le habían contaron a su amiga.

"T-tranquila, solo fueron algunas quemaduras leves, por favor valla a la sala de espera el saldrá después de hacer algunas pruebas" Enfermera.

" _La enfermera parece sorprendida, bueno ya sea por la increíble historia que dijo Star o por el hecho de para aparecer en medio de la sala de emergencia. . . ¿um?_ " Marco.

Marco observo a Star.

"Star, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? No recuerdo haberte traído al hospital" Marco.

"Jackie me dijo como llegar, así que la dos subimos a Cloudy volamos lo más rápido posible a la dirección que apuntaba. . . y nos detuvimos a comparar hamburguesas en el camino. . . ¿Quieres una?" Star.

Star saco una bolsa de la tienda de la Hamburguesa frente al parque.

"Nooo. . . Tal vez luego. . . Así que. . . ¿Tú y Jackie?" Marco.

"Si" Star.

"Ho" Marco.

Incomodad, angustia y miedo son sentimientos que recorren su cuerpo pensado en el hecho de que no hablado con Jackie después de que terminaron y ahora esta con Star, lo hace tener un dolor en el estómago.

"J-jovencita por favor valla a la sala de espera su Novio será dado de alta al realizar unos estudios" Enfermera.

"N-novio" Marco.

Marco baja su rostro para observar a Star, ella por su parte su rostro parece estar algo enrojecido.

"¿Jovencita?" Enfermera.

La Enfermera le habla a Star con una voz suave y tranquila, por su parte Star la observa por un momento y vuelve a mirar a Marco con preocupación.

"Está bien Star saldré en unos momentos más" Marco.

"S-si estaré afuera" Star.

Star suelta a Marco y se dirige a donde le indica la Enfermera, pero seguía mirándolo todo el tiempo antes de dejar la sala de emergencia.

" _¿Star y Jackie?. . . Creo que mi estómago me duele. . . Me alegra que todos este bien entre ellas pero. . . No puedo quitarme esta sensación espero que solo sea alguna cosa mía_ " Marco.

Suspirando y viendo al suelo se concentra en su actual situación de su ex-novia y su Mejor Amiga estén en términos tan cercanos, Marco solo espera poder ser dado de alta para afrontar lo que venga a él.

Continuará. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH5 Be My Girlfriend.**

* * *

The Sunday, I was discovered by my little sister and she really like my fanfic Star Vs The Forces of Evil and when she read the name of the author "ravangel", Damn, now she demand the Next one.

* * *

Star y Jackie corren a toda prisa hacia la explanada y la llegar observan a los paramédicos subiendo a Marco a la ambulancia con gran prisa.

"¡Se llevan a Marco!" Star.

Star apunta su varita hacia los paramédicos.

"Narval. . ." Star.

"¡Espera!"

Antes de que Star pudiera comenzara a realizar un hechizo dos personas saltan en medio de ella.

"¿Alfonso?. . . ¿Ferguson?" Star.

"Tranquilízate, ellos van a ayudar a Marco" Alfonso.

"Solo van llevarlo al hospital para que se recupere" Ferguson.

Star se encontraba confundida por el hecho de que los amigos de Marco la están deteniendo.

"S-Star Tranquila. . . Solo lo llevan a curar. . . de sus Heridas" Jackie.

Jackie hablaba entre respiros debido al cansancio de correr.

"Probablemente. . . lo lleven al Hospital del centro" Jackie.

"¡¿Dónde está ese lugar?!" Star.

Star tomo a Jackie de los hombros con su rostro angustiado, ella gritaba por el hecho de saber que Marco se encontraba herido.

"¡Tranquilízate!. . . . El Hospital está cruzando el parque pasando la tienda de Hamburguesas" Jackie.

Jackie respondió tranquilamente, Star por su parte trato de mantener la calma después de un respiro levanto su varita y frenta a ella apareció una nube de color morado

"Hola Star"

La nube respondió con alegría frente a Star.

"Hola, Cloudy llévame al hospital" Star.

"He. . . ¿Dónde está eso?" Cloudy.

"Yo sé dónde está" Jackie.

"Sube" Star.

Star respondió voz una voz fía, tomo a Jackie del brazo y ambas suben a Cloudy la cual se dirige a la dirección que le indican.

Un silencio entre ellas aparece Star solo mira hacia el frente Jackie no estaba segura de cómo empezar una conversación.

". . . Star. . . Estas preocupada por Marco. . . Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, Marco estará bien" Jackie.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Star.

Star voltea a ver a Jackie con firmeza.

"Marco podría estar sufriendo. . . ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!. . . Marco. . ." Star.

Antes de poder continuar Jackie abrasa a Star.

"Porque yo creo en Marco, tú debes confiar, él te eligió a ti sobre todos. . . Sus Amigos y Familia, incluso sobre mi" Jackie.

La preocupación, angustia y miedo desapareció, haciendo que le devuelva el abraso.

"Eres asombrosa. . .Perdóname" Star.

"No hay necesidad, también eres asombrosa y por eso Marco te ama" Jackie.

Un momento ambas se separan y comienzan a reir.

"Hahaha, creo que estoy exagerando" Star.

"Hahah, para Nada, esa es tu verdadero yo. . . Te envidio, Marco es lindo. . . Para el tú eres muy importante" Jackie.

"Marco estaba Enamorado de ti desde siempre" Star.

"No me di cuenta hasta mucho después, tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención a mi alrededor, las cosas habrían sido diferentes" Jackie.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que Star observo que la tienda de Hamburguesas y descendieron rápidamente.

"Star ¿Que estás haciendo?" Jackie.

"Comprendo una hamburguesa, Marco puede tener hambre después de la pelea" Star.

Jackie se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, de la nada comienza a reír.

"Hahahahaha" Jackie.

Estar observa a Jackie riendo al punto de abrasar su estómago de dolor, Star comienza a reír de igual manera.

"Hahaha, no te bureles, hahaha" Star.

"Haha, pero es tan extraño, hahaha" Jackie.

Ambas vuelven a subir a Cloudy retomando su camino al Hospital riendo de la situación.

AL llegar al hospital el rostro de Star se llenó de preocupación, Jackie sostuvo su mano y ambas se acercaron a recepción.

"Despulpe, un joven de nombre Marco Díaz fue ingresado el día de hoy por quemaduras en su cuerpo" Jackie.

La enfermera que se encontraba en recepción observo a las dos, después volteo su rostro a la computadora y nuevamente voltea su mirada a ellas.

"Marco Diaz se encuentra en la sala de emergencia pasando la puerta del final del pasillo de lado izquierd. . ." Enfermera.

Antes de que la enfermera terminare de hablar Star sale corriendo a toda prisa a donde la enfermera estaba indicando.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Jackie observa lo rápido que Star corre.

"¡E-espre! ¡Jovencita, deténgase!" Enfermera.

La enfermera llama a Star tratando evitar que entre a la sala de emergencia, Jackie mira hacia abajo y aprieta sus manos con tristeza.

Jackie se encuentra en la sala de espera, después de un rato Star regresa y toma asiento al lado de ella, al mismo tiempo los padres de Marco llegan a la sala de emergencia, una vez que Star les explica la situación.

"No te preocupes Star, Mijo es fuerte" Sr Díaz.

"Y se recupera rápido" Sra. Díaz.

Esto hace sentir a Star tranquilidad, una media hora después Marco sale de la sala de emergencia con una sonrisa algo forzada, Jackie observa la situación calla, rápidamente Star salta hacia él y lo abrasa con fuerza.

"Tranquila Star estoy bien solo fueron unos pequeños raspones" Marco.

"Marco, ¿realmente estas bien?" Star

"A+" Marco.

Los padres de Marco se acercan a él abrasándolo, despues Marco observa a Jackie que estaba callada todo el tiempo.

"Marco, es bueno verte en una pieza" Jackie.

Ella le sonrrie tranquilamente.

"G-gracias" Marco.

Hablaba con nerviosismo.

"Mijo, debes tener más cuidado" Sr Díaz.

"Cariño, No hay necesidad que le digas eso, recuerda que es el niño seguridad" Sra. Díaz.

Marco hizo una mueca al comentario de su Madre, luego comienzan a reir, antes toda la situación Jackie se mantuvo callada observando Marco y Star los cuales seguían sosteniendo su abrazo, pero aún más observo a los padres de Marco.

" _¿Qué es esto? Su hijo acaba de ser ingresado al hospital por emergencia aun así actúan tranquilamente, sé que las heridas no fueron grabes por los que puedo apreciar, pero. . . ¿Por qué están tan tranquilos_ " Jackie.

Algo parecía extraño ante los ojos de Jackie pero al ver la escena alegre ante ella no se atreve a preguntar, pero toma una nota mental para una futura referencia.

Es de Noche en la casa de la familia Díaz, Marco se encuentra frente a la puerta del cuarto de Star tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos.

" _Este día sin duda alguna es lo más desafortunado, primero me cae liquido peligroso y al siguiente instante soy envuelto en llamas por Nachos_ " Marco.

Nachos está viviendo el patio trasero en una casa que hizo el padre de Marco, le prohibieron montarlo hasta ser mayor de edad, claro que eso no lo ha detenido de viajar por las noches en secreto por la ciudad y por otras dimanaciones con sus tijeras.

Antes de todos lo sucedido su deseo de arreglar las cosas con Star no se ha detenido, despues de escabullirse tratando de no ser detectado por sus padres y llegar al punto al que se encuentra ahora, sus padres le impusieron algunas reglas en cuanto a los estudiantes que vivían en la casa, especialmente con las chicas.

Marco nunca ha desobedecido a sus padres en los años que han tenido estudiantes de intercambio, hasta el día de hoy, esto es importante para el por lo tanto ha llegado estos extremos.

" _Todavía me duele el estómago por la situación de Jackie y Star ambas estaban en la sala de espera. . . No pude contener mis nervios, mucho menos que me costaba poder hablar correctamente. . . También sobre. . . ¿um? Creo que estoy olvidando algo pero. . . ¿Que era?. . . Bueno no debe ser importante_ " Marco.

Marco no sabía si debía tocar la puerta.

" _Es tarde tal vez, debería hacerlo mañana_ " Marco.

Marco camino de regreso a su cuarto, después de unos cuantos pasos regresa a la puerta del cuarto de Star intentando tocar, dudando luego da vuelta marchándose, luego regresando y retirándose, repitió esta acción un par de veces.

" _¡Vamos Marco Díaz! ¡Se un hombre y toca esa puerta!. . . Bueno es noche tal vez no debería además estoy en pijamas y probablemente ella también. . . Que incómodo_ " Marco.

Otra vez duda, unos segundos y toca la puerta.

"Staaar" Marco.

Hablando en voz baja.

"Star ¿Estas despierta?" Marco.

Marco espero un par de segundos sin escuchar respuesta, su corazón está latiendo fuerte y se encuentra muy nervioso.

" _P-probablemente se encuentra dormida. . .Mejor iré a mi cuarto. . . M-mañana será otro día_ " Marco.

Antes de que Marco regresar a su cuarto la puerta se abrió y Star saco su rostro, no parecía que estuviese durmiendo.

"¿Marco?" Star.

H-hola. . . P-podemos hablar" Marco.

Star observo un instante a Marco y abrió totalmente la puerta.

"Pasa" Star.

Marco no podía ocultar lo nervioso que se encontraba, sentía pesado sus pasos, sudaba mucho y casi no podía mirar directo a la cara a Star, de laguna manera logro llegar a la cama tomando asiento a una esquina.

Ella se encontraba vestida con su camisón de color purpura, cerró la puerta y se tomó asiento en otro lado de la cama mirando a Marco.

"¿Sucede algo?" Star.

Marco casi da un salto de la impresión al escuchar hablar a Star.

"S-star. . . Quiero. . . Hablar. . . " Marco.

"¿um?" Star.

Se le dificulta hablar debido a la situación en la que se encontraba como poder resolver su situación.

Respira profundamente y colocando su vista en los ojos.

"S-star, quiero que hablemos. . . Sobre lo que paso con Jackie, S-sobre tu y yo, después de que te fuiste. . . yo. . . Sentí un dolor en el pecho. . . "Marco.

Star se encontraba sonrojada abrasando sus piernas sobre su pecho debido a las palabras de Marco ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿S-si?" Star.

"Eres mi Mejor Amiga, Mi gemelo Destrucción. . . No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. . . así te seguí, después de que derrotamos a Toffe, Kelly, Pony Head, Tom, Janna comencé a dudar de lo que sentía, una vez que llegamos deje a Jackie. . . para no causar problemas con nuestra amistad." Marco.

Star se puso triste y comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, en ese momento Marco se acerca a Star colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella, ambos podían sentir como el corazón de ambos late rápidamente.

"Pero. . . Lo que realmente siento. . . E-es. . . Nosotros. . . Amigos" Marco.

"¿He?" Star.

Star casi no podía escuchar lo que murmuraba Marco.

" _¡Valor Diaz! ¡Esto es lo que realmente sientes tienes que decírselo! ¡Incluso si ella te rechaza!_ " Marco.

Marco toma otro respiro.

"¡Q-quero ser a-algo más que solo A-amigos!" Marco.

Star comenzó a sonrojarse y cubre su boca son ambas manos, por la emoción, Marco se separa de Satr, se arrodilla frente a ella tomando ambas manos con firmeza.

"¡Star Butterfly! ¡P-or favor, Se mi Novia!" Marco.

Marco sintió su rostro caliente y su corazón palta con fuerza, esperando la mejor respuesta posible, mirando a Star más de cerca observa lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, esto provoca ansiedad en él, en su mente trataba de pensar cómo solucionar el error que había cometido.

Antes de poder reaccionar Star abraza a Marco por el cuello y lo besa con fuerza una vez que reacciona, le devuelve el beso y al abrazo.

Marco empuja a Star hacia la cama y ambos se abrazan con fuerza y se besan constantemente, después de un periodo largo rompen el beso entre los dos, Marco se levanta un poco notando que se encuentra encima de Star y notaba que los corazones en el rostro de ella brillaba de un color rosa.

Ella observa a Marco a los ojos fijamente, a pesar de haberse separado del beso ello no soltaba el abrazo alrededor del cuello y con una sonrisa grande responde.

"¡Siii!" Star.

Marco por su parte No pudo evitar sentir alegría y sonreír, mirando a Star, la braza con fuerza.

Después de una pausa ambos comienzan a besarse nuevamente, sintiendo si lengua y los labios de ambos, Star se sube encima de Marco, tomándola de la cintura ambos comienzan frotando sus cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de sus besos, hasta quedar dormidos abrasados.

Continuara. . .

* * *

Too long chapter the next one will be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH6 Girlfriend.**

* * *

I must continue, no matter what. . .

* * *

Esta amaneciendo el sol aparece e iluminando todo el cuarto, Star abre sus ojos lentamente, puede sentir todo su cuerpo siendo envuelto por unos brazos, viendo al frente de ella Marco se encuentra dormido.

" _Anoche. . . Nos besamos_ " Star.

Star tocaba sus labios y miraba los de Marco, ella podía sentir su rostro poniéndose caliente, ella también podía notar un ligero brillo que ilumina el rostro de Marco, por ultimo observa nuevamente los brazos que la estaban envolviendo.

" _Son tan cálidos. . . ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Marcoooo! ¡Siento que mi corazón va a explotar en cualquier momento! ¡Estoy tan Feliz!_ " Star.

Star tiene una sonrisa grande en su rostro y abraza al durmiente Marco.

" _¡No quiero levantarme! ¡Solo quiero estar aquí todo el tiempo! ¡Huele tan bien!_ " Star.

Star pone su rostro cerca del pecho de Marco y comienza a frotar su rostro con fuerza pero no con la suficiente para molestar al durmiente Marco, después siente unos abrazos que la presiona más cerca de él, ante esto, Star le devuelve el mismo abrazo.

". . . Marco" Star.

* * *

Marco percibe una ahora dulce, una sensación de sus manos de cabello sedoso abriendo sus ojos ve a Star frotando su rostro contra su pecho.

" _Wow. . . Anoche Star acepto ser mi Novia. . . ¡Tengo Novia y una hermosa Princesa de otra dimensión! ¡Siii!_ " Marco.

Marco abraza a estar con fuerza acercando a él.

". . .Marco" Star.

". . . Star" Marco.

Ambos movieron sus rostros para poder verse, luego juntaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse constante mente, después de un tiempo apartaron del beso.

"¿Sabes? Sería maravilloso si pudiéramos quedarnos aquí mismo todo el día, hehe" Star.

"haha, eso sería un problema, recuerda que es jueves y tenemos clases. . ." Marco.

Marco tiene una revelación que lo devuelve del mundo de fantasía a la realidad, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y entra en pánico.

"¡Hoy es jueves y tenemos Escuela! ¡Rápido tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde!" Marco.

Star se encuentra decepcionada del hecho que tiene que separarse de Marco, aun así, eso es algo que ama de él "Marco el Chico Seguridad" observando cómo se movía de un lado a otro tratando de buscar la salida al baño y hecho de entrar al closet, no podía evitar sonreír.

"Marco, tranquilízate, el baño está en esa dirección" Star.

Star apuntaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

"S-si me voy adelantar. . . te veo abajo" Marco.

Una vez que sale del cuarto, Star se levanta y se dirige al closet buscando su cambio de ropa, mientras elige el atuendo más adecuado, probando cada uno frente al espejo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, cantando y bailando.

"Puedo observar que tu relación con el Joven Marco o mejor dicho con tu Novio Marco está resuelto"

Star voltea a la dirección donde proviene esa voz y lo saluda con toda una sonrisa grande y brillante.

"¡Hola, Glossaryck! ¡Hoy es el Mejor día!" Star.

Responde con una voz alegre.

"Si. . . lo interesante puedo ver que tu magia fluye constantemente a través de ti, muy constante debo decir" Glossaryck.

"¡Graciaaaas!" Star.

"Muy bien, cuando regreses de la Escuela practicaremos tu nueva capacidad de magia y el nivel que puedes alcanzar" Glossaryck.

Star sigue probando se ropa ante el espejo sin prestar mucha atención a Glossaryck.

"Hasta entonces, nos veremos" Glossaryck.

Una vez que Glossaryck se retira de Star y hace una anotación para el mismo.

" _Interesante, muy interesante, esta situación es mejor de lo que anticipe, será mejor que se mantenga así_ " Glossaryck.

* * *

Marco corre rápidamente a su cuarto después de tomar una ducha rápida toma su ropa de costumbre con su suéter rojo favorito, antes de salir da un vistazo rápido frente al espejo asegurándose de que todo se encuentre en orden.

"Te vez bien. . . Hey Star. . . Hola Princesa. . ." Marco.

Comienza practicar su saludo y poses frente al espejo.

" _¡Hoy me siento Increíble! ¡Tengo una Novia! Y pensar que ayer pasaron tantas cosas, pero hoy ¡Me siento tan feliz!_ " Marco.

Recordando lo que sucedió con Star, se encuentra sonriendo y feliz, saliendo de su habitación se dirige al comedor para preparar el desayuno.

"Buenos días, Marco"

"Días, Mijo"

Al llegar a la cocina nota que sus padres se encuentran desayunando.

"Ho, Buenos Días" Marco.

Marco los saluda de la manera más natural que puede hacer.

"Parase que alguien se levantó de muy buen humor" Sra. Díaz.

Marco mira a su Madre confundido mientras habla entre risas.

"Mijo, eres tan claro como el agua" Sr. Díaz.

"Tienes una sonrisa Enorme en tu cara" Sra. Díaz.

Su Madre hace una mueca y señala su rostro dibujando con sus dedos una sonrisa.

Marco se da cuenta de lo que dicen sus Padres, es cierto, en este momento se encuentra feliz y alegre desde que despertó y todo eso es gracias a Star.

"¿Sucedió algo bueno anoche?" Sr. Díaz.

"¿A-anoche?" Marco.

Marco titubea ante la pregunta de su Padre, poniéndolo nervioso, por supuesto que paso algo ayer, su relación con su Mejor Amiga tomo un nuevo paso, Novios.

" _Esto es malo, anoche hice lo que se supone que no debería de hacer, me escabullí al cuarto de Star_ " Marco.

Marco pensó en las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar si les contara lo sucedido, sus padres son muy comprensibles y han puesto una gran confianza en él de ninguna manera los desobedecería, pero esconderles algo le provoca el viejo dolor de estómago, ellos sin duda alguna estrían felices por él y Star, ellos la aman.

" _Pero ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡Star acepto ser mi Novia! ¡Y que entre a escondidas a su cuarto! ¡Mucho menos que dormimos juntos en la misma cama!. . . lo último que quiero es tener ´la conversación´, incomoda y tan vergonzosa_ " Marco.

"¿Mijo?" Sr. Díaz.

Marco se da cuenta que todavía no ha respondido a la pregunta que le hicieron.

"A-anoche. . .Yo m-me. . . Quede despierto viendo. . . El maratón de películas de Mackie Hand" Marco.

Marco trato de mantener la calma lo más posible para tratar de no levantar sospechas.

"Marco ¿Estas escondiendo algo?" Sra. Díaz.

"¿Será una chica?" Sr. Díaz.

" _¡Esto es malo! ¡Pueden ver a través de mí!. . . Debo calmarme y pensar, debo evitar ser descubierto_ " Marco.

Marco pensó lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, así que suspiro.

"Está bien lo admito paso algo, verán ayer. . . Después de que me llevaron al Hospital. . . Jackie estaba ahí, nosotros terminamos, pero hablamos y las cosas están bien ahora ya que somos amigos" Marco.

"Entonces ¿Esa es la razón?" Sr. Díaz.

"Si" Marco.

Después de una pausa sus padres suspiraron.

"Pensé que había otra Chica" Sra. Díaz.

"No" Marco.

"Gracias a Dios, Pensé que tendríamos que tener la ´Conversación´" Sr. Díaz.

"¡No!" Marco.

Marco hizo hincapié en esa última palabra de su Padre.

" _¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de evitar a toda costa!_ " Marco.

"O tal vez Tu y Star empezaran su relación" Sra. Díaz.

Su Madre lo dijo como broma, pero eso lo congelo un ínstate.

"C-claro que no Solo somos Amigos" Marco.

"Que lastima" Sra. Díaz.

Nuevamente bromea sobre la situación.

" _Esto es Malo, tendré que hablar con Star sobre mantener en secreto lo nuestro hasta poder buscar la manera de no tener esa ´Conversación´ espero que lo comprenda y no la haga llorar_ " Marco.

Sus padres están riendo sobre la idea de él y Star, pero Marco solo desea que se mantenga así.

"¡Buenos Díaaaas!"

Con una voz fuerte y sonrisa gigantesca Star baja raídamente a tomar el desayuno.

"¡Buenos Días! ¡Star!" Sr. Y Sra. Díaz.

Ambos saludaron Star que saltaba de alegría Marco voltea para ver de frente a Star.

"Buenos Días, Star" Marco.

Star se acerca a él colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besándolo suavemente, esto duro un par de segundos, al terminar Marco siente su cara completamente caliente y roja, luego voltea a ver a sus Padres los cuales tiene los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Marco está completamente en shock y completamente avergonzado por la situación que trataba de evadir a toda costa que sucediera, al final sucedió.

". . . Star." Marco.

Volteando a ver a Star.

"¿um?" Star.

Star por su parte se encontraba observándolo con los ojos profundos y brillantes, Marco está tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero antes de que pudiera decir o actuar siente una mano grande en su hombro.

"Star, Cariño. . . ¡tienes que contarme todo!" Sra. Díaz.

Sra. Díaz habla con alegría y sus ojos brillaban fuerte.

"¡Siiii!" Star.

Star respondió con la misma alegría, ambas salen de la cocina y se dirigen a la sala.

"Mijo, Necesitamos ´La conversación´ toma asiento" Sr. Díaz.

"¡NOOOOO!" Marco.

Marco cae de rodillas gritando de la situación.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH7 Blood Moon.**

* * *

It´s Short, but necessary . . .

By the way, the next one will come soon this week probably Thursday.

So enjoy.

* * *

"Debo decir que conocer a Marco Díaz es lo mejor que te haya sucedido"

"¡Gracias, Glossaryck!" Star.

Star responde con una voz llena de felicidad mientras continua probándose un vestido tras otro.

Glossaryck observa a Star mientras comienza a cantar mientras elige un vestido para ir a la escuela.

" _Y pensar que toda esa Magia proviene directo del corazón de la misma Star, es como tomar el agua de un rio directamente sin tener un límite de cuanto puede tomar. . . Si Marco es la causa de todo este suceso. . . Entonces debe continuar_ " Glossaryck.

Glossaryck reflexiono profundamente sobre la situación en frente de él, Star por su parte parece haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando y se dirige al baño para cambiarse.

"Ante todo, Star debes saber una cosa importante" Glossaryck.

Star se detuvo y miro fijamente a Glossaryck en confusión.

"Tú y Marco Díaz ahora son Novios, aquí en la Tierra hay una tradición importante y será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta si deseas continuar junto al joven Marco Díaz" Glossaryck.

"¡¿En serio?!" Star.

"Si así es" Glossaryck.

"¿Y c-cuál es esa tradición?" Star.

Star habla con preocupación.

"Es muy fácil de hecho" Glossaryck.

Silencio era lo que paracio.

"¡Glossaryck!" Star.

"De acuerdo, no tienes que gritar. . . Hum. . . En la Tierra cuando un pareja empieza su relación es necesario demostrarla ante todos" Glossaryck.

Star miraba con confusión y duda a Glossaryck.

"Eso significa que tienes que debes demostrar afecto el afecto que sientes por Marco, ante todos, eso incluye su familia y amigos, de esa manera su relación es aceptada y nadie se interpondrá entre ustedes dos" Glossaryck.

El rostro de Star comenzó a tornarse de color rojo.

"¡Eso es demasiado pronto! ¡Espera contarle a todos mucho después!. . . Pero si es algo importante en la Tierra. . . entonces debería. . . intentar. . . "Star.

Star comenzó temblar de la vergüenza.

"¡Nooooo! ¡No podré hacerlo!" Star.

"Tranquila, es importante hacer esto, después de todo no quieres decepcionar a Marco, ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que esté esperando que lo demuestres enfrente de sus padres" Glossaryck.

Las palabras de Glossaryck hicieron que Star dejara de temblar y despúes deun momento comenzó a respirar profundo.

"Si es necesario. . . ¡Lo hare! ¡Marco Díaz, prepárate hare que todos sepan lo mucho que mi importa estar contigo!" Star.

Glossaryck mantiene una sonrisa mientras ve como Star sale de su habitación al baño.

" _Claro que no tal tradición, pero solo me interesa este desarrollo, Marco Díaz, ¿Por qué me da la sensación tan familiar? Es algo curioso pero a partir de que esta regreso siento un cambio grande en los dos, como si estuvieran unidos eternamente_ " Glossaryck.

Después de un tiempo Glossaryck escucho salir a Star del baño y dirigirse al comedor, siguiéndola en secreto pudo observar como Star demostraba su afecto a Marco besándolo frente a sus padres.

Un abrazo y un beso profundo entre amos ocurren.

"Excelente, parece que las cosas van como deberían ser. . . ¿Hum?" Glossaryck.

Mirando fijamente a Marco, nota algo extraño, y es un brillo que sobresale entre Star y Marco.

" _¿Rojo?. . . Así que es eso, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Sus almas están unidas por la Eternidad, La Luna Roja. . . Es aún mejor de lo que esperaba, estoy deseoso de ver a donde llevara el camino que elegirá la futura Reyna de Mewni y su Rey_ " Glossaryck.

Marco toma asiento el cocina y es interrogado por su padre, por su parte la madre de Marco lleva a Star a la sala y comienzan una conversación con risas, pero en la cocina la situación parece algo extraña e incómoda para ambos.

* * *

Continuará. . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Vs. The Forces of Evil CH8 Parents.**

* * *

Sorry guy a lot work and School (I work and study) just last Friday I 'am done whit all so Next chapter it's here!

* * *

Marco y Star se colocan cascos y gafas de sol al montar al Dragón Nachos con rapidez, Marco sube primero y toma posición para manejar mientras que Star sube atrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura una vez que Marco nota que Star está sujeta firmemente despegan rápidamente en direcciona al a Escuela.

"Me sorprende que hayas dejado a Marco llevar su Dragón-ciclo a la Escuela"

"Por esta ocasión está bien después de todo ya es algo tarde para el autobús y no llegarían a tiempo incluso si los llevamos"

"Mi amor, sé que no te gusta que Marco monte a ese Dragón, pero es muy amigable cuando lo conoces mejor"

"Rafael consientes mucho a Marco, pero eso ya lose" Sra. Díaz.

"Para nada, Mijo ya es muy responsable para su edad, todavía recuerdo cuando le gustaba ayudarme arregla el jardín y ahora tiene a su Estrella" Sr. Díaz.

"¡Mi pequeño Niño! ¡Cresen tan rápido!" Sra. Díaz.

La Madre de Marco Angie habla con una alegría y una sonrisa grande en su rostro, Rafael le da un abrazo por detrás mientras observan a la dirección a la que Marco salió volando con Nachos y Star.

"Siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando pedía que lo abrazara antes de dormir" Sra. Díaz.

"Mi Amor, no llores, algún sabíamos que iba a pasar" Sr. Díaz.

"Pero es muy pronto" Sra. Díaz.

Angie se retiraba las lágrimas mientras volteaba y abrasaba su esposo.

"Estoy muy agradecido con la pequeña Estrella, Mijo cambio gracias a ella" Sr. Díaz.

"También estoy feliz que sea Star, Mi pequeño Niño, se enamoró de una hermosa y alegre princesa" Sra. Díaz.

"Y Ella también lo ama" Sr. Díaz.

A pesar de que no se veía a Marco y Star, ambos seguían observando a la misma dirección.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Marco?" Sra. Díaz.

Rafael se estremeció un momento al comentario de su Esposa.

"¡Fue tan Horrible!, ahora entiendo como mi padre se sintió cuando tuvo que tener la misma conversación conmigo" Sr. Díaz.

El rostro de Rafael se torna de un color azul y tiembla de miedo.

"Jejeje, Me lo puedo imaginar" Sra. Díaz.

"Y ¿Cómo te fue con Estrella?" Sr. Díaz.

"Hahaha, parece que alguien le metió ideas extrañas en su cabeza, pero, sin duda alguna Ama de corazón a Marco" Sra. Díaz.

"¡Eso es Maravillo! Aunque las cosas se van a complicar" Sr. Díaz.

Angie mira a su Esposo en confusión.

"Creo que tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas, normalmente podíamos dejarlos solos antes, pero ahora que son Novios. . ." Sr. Díaz.

Angie seguía en confusión.

"No digo que no confié en Marco solo que un chico y una chica viviendo juntos puede que sucedan algunas cosas entre ellos" Sr. Díaz.

Angie comprendió lo que su Esposo estaba diciendo y comenzó preocuparse.

"Mijo, es un chico después de todo así probablemente. . ." Sr. Díaz.

"¡Nooo! ¡Marco no haría semejante cosa!" Sra. Díaz.

Angie grito con fuerza.

"N-no digo que él haría algo Malo solo. . . Mijo. . . Bueno sabes cómo son los chicos a esa edad y sobre todo las hormonas" Sr. Díaz.

Angie tembló ante lo que pudiese pasar entre Ellos.

"¡Rafael! ¡Esto es Malo! ¡Le dije a Star que podía hacer lo que siempre hacia con Marco y además!. . ." Sra. Díaz.

"Mi amor, Tranquilízate" Sr. Díaz.

Rafael tarta de calmar a su Esposa dándole palmadas en su espalda.

"Sería mejor que sigan las cosas de la manera que están"

Una Voz interrumpió la conversación entre Rafael y Angie.

"Lo dice la persona que le puso ideas raras a la pequeña Star" Sra. Díaz.

La Voz de Angie cambia abruptamente de agitación a seriedad, casi como su conversación con Rafael no hubiese sucedido.

"Es necesario para el desarrollo de Star. . . Además. . . Es lo mismo para Marco ¿No es así?" Glossaryck.

Mirando a Angie y Rafael fijamente Glossaryck espera respuesta de ambos, pero al final no respondieron en lo absoluto.

"Es obvio que confíen en mí, aun así, debo preguntar. . . ¿Qué es exactamente Marco?" Glossaryck.

"¿Qué es?" Sra. Díaz.

Se podía escuchar que Angie se encontraba enojada por la pregunta de Glossaryck.

"Un Humano común, por supuesto" Sr. Díaz.

"¿Humano? . . . Bueno si tú lo dices" Glossaryck.

"¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? Sra. Díaz.

"No sabía que lo Humanos podían resistir llamas de Dragón mucho menos que podían curarse rápidamente. . . Después de todo, las llamas de un Dragón hacer cenizas a un Newmano que son más resistentes un Humano común e incluso sea a una baja intensidad pueden quedar dañados muy fuertes pero el Joven Marco no solo recibió directamente" Glossaryck.

Rafael y Angie observaban callados a Glossaryck.

"Sino que al final no presentar heridas tras ese incidente, más aún, no dejar ni un rastro de ninguna marca" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck miro a al Sr. Y Sra. Díaz ambos se observaron uno al otro asintiendo y miraron a Glossaryck nuevamente.

"Dime hombre pequeño, ¿Sabes quién es el Primero?" Sra. Díaz.

Glossaryck abre sus ojos de la impresión ante las palabras de Angie, para regresar nuevamente a su rostro inexpresivo.

"Ya veo. . . Entonces me retiro, ahora debo buscar la fritura perfecta" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck da media vuelta y flota directo a la torre verde que está cerca del cuarto de Star.

"Amor ¿Fue la correcta elección?" Sr. Díaz.

"Bueno al menos no molestara más a Marco y Star" Sra. Díaz.

Rafael suspira.

"Confió plenamente en tus decisiones. . . Muy bien, creo que es hora de ir al trabajo" Sr. Díaz.

"No olvides tu comida" Sra. Díaz.

Ambos entran nuevamente a la cocina antes de salir a sus trabajos.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH9 Quest.**

* * *

Long chapter enjoy. . .

* * *

"¡Esto es horrible! ¡Mis pies están mojados, todo a mí alrededor huele espantoso, me atacan mosquitos del tamaño de mi mano, el clima cambia como la noche y el día! ¡Maldición! ¡Lo odio!" Marco.

Gritaba a la nada, en estos momentos se encuentra rodeado por un pantano inmundo la cual expulsaba un hedor nauseabundo y un calor excesivo.

"¡Hace calor! ¡Hace no más de 10 minutos hacia frio!" Marco.

Marco escucha un estruendo el cual se hacía más fuerte a cada momento, tomando posición de defensa observa los alrededores, justo en ese momento los árboles que se encontraban a la izquierda de Marco salieron volando por un impacto fuerte, detrás de ellos apareció un monstro lagarto del más de 2 metros de alto.

" _Y pensar que todo el día empezó mal y parece no terminar_ " Marco.

Marco reflexionaba sobre los sucesos ocurridos después de que Star decidiera demostrar semejante afecto frente a sus padres.

* * *

Jueves por la Mañana. . .

Star y Marco se dirigen a la escuela volando a toda velocidad montando a Nachos, ambos llevan cascos con gafas oscuras, todos alrededor voltean para observar a los dos jóvenes montando al Dragón con ruedas.

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" Star.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Rápido Nachos!" Marco.

Marco apresura a Nachos, unos momentos después, aterrizan en el campo de futbol que está detrás de la escuela, ambos se bajaron rápidamente que quitan los cascos, las gafas de sol y por ultimo sacan sus mochilas de los costados de Nachos.

"¡Gracias Nachos!" Star.

Star le Agradece a Nachos con un sonrisa grande.

"Gracias Nachos nos has salvado, ahora regresa a casa antes de que alguien te vea" Marco.

Nachos asiente con su cabeza y sale volando rápidamente con dirección a la casa de la Familia Díaz, enseguida Marco siente como su mano izquierda es apretada al voltear observa a Star ella se encuentra sonriéndole, por su parte, Marco le devuelve el apretón de manos y ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Jeje. . . ¡Parece que logramos llegar a tiempo!" Star.

"haha. . . Así parece" Marco.

"¿Que sucede? Pareces triste" Star.

" _Wow, soy tan fácil de leer, no me sorprende por qué mis Padres se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo_ " Marco.

Star observa a Marco con algo de preocupación.

"No es eso, solo que gracias a cierta persona mostro un saludo muy afectuoso frente a mis padres pase una situación muy incómoda y vergonzosa" Marco.

Marco habla de sarcásticamente y observa a Star de reojo quien tenía el rostro enrojecido.

"¡Eso fue culpa de Glossaryck! ¡Me dijo que era una tradición en la Tierra demostrar afecto ante todos!" Star.

Star grita con su rostro completamente rojo, Marco por su parte sonreía al ver la reacción de su Novia mientras trataba de explicar la situación.

"Hahah, tranquila Star solo estoy jugando contigo, hahaha" Marco.

"¡Marco, no te rías! ¡También fue vergonzoso para mí! ¡Tú mama me dijo lo mismo!" Star.

"Hahaha, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer" Marco.

Marco se inclina para dar un beso en los labios y Star por su parte le devuelve el beso, después ambos caminan a la escuela tomados de la mano, una vez que llegan a la escuela, Marco nota algo extraño puede sentir las fijas en ellos.

" _Es cierto, hay una apuesta sobre nuestra relación. ._ ." Marco.

"Es Díaz"

"¿No se encontraba con heridas grabes?"

"Escuche que lucho con un monstruo Dragón y logro controlarlo"

Marco escuchaba hablar a los estudiantes, algunas Chicas murmuraban entre ellas y lo observaban fijamente mientras caminaba con Star, luego volteo a verla quien tiene una sonrisa grande en su rostro, a esto Marco suspira y continúa su camino a su casillero.

" _Ella está feliz, bueno, eso es lo más importante lo demás no me importa_ " Marco.

Marco ignoro las miradas de todos y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su casillero.

"¡Dude!"

"¡Marco!"

Marco voltea y sus amigos Alfonso y Ferguson van corriendo hacia él, ambos lo abrasan de la alegría.

"¡Estas vivo!" Ferguson.

"¡Pensé que estabas acabado con todo lo que sucedió!" Alfonso.

"Tranquilos, Marco es casi inmortal y es capaz de curar sus heridas rápido" Star.

Star hablaba con un tono de burla.

"Star, no sé qué tipo de superhéroe me estés comparando, pero te aseguro que no es así" Marco.

Marco responde con sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Ferguson tomo el brazo derecho de Marco levantando su manga y lo revisa de arriba a abajo, luego levanta tanto el suéter como la playera lo observa y al final trata de quitarle los pantalones.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Marco.

Marco se cubre rápidamente después de ser descubierto por su amigo Ferguson, Star por su parte observa fijamente como están desvistiendo a Marco y Alfonso detiene a Ferguson

"¡Dude! ¡Detente!. . . Escucha, Marco hay un rumor grande en la escuela" Alfonso.

"Si, si, si. . . La apuesta que se realizaba entre Star y yo…" Marco.

"¡Nada de eso!" Alfonso.

Alfonso detiene la respuesta de Marco abruptamente.

"¡Mi Amigo! ¡Eres toda una celebridad en toda la escuela!" Ferguson.

"¿He?" Marco.

"Dude, todos vieron lo que paso frente a los casilleros" Alfonso.

"¡¿He?!" Marco.

"Todos hablan de ti y ahora. . ." Ferguson.

Ferguson le responde a Marco quien se encuentra nervioso y preocupado, sacando una libreta de su bolsillo del pantalón, después comienza a voltear algunas páginas y deteniéndose en una.

"Según lo que he investigado Marco ahora eres sin duda alguna el chico más popular en toda la escuela" Ferguson.

"¿Más que Britney?" Star.

"Si" Alfonso.

"¡Wow! ¡Eres Increíble! ¡Incluso más que Britney!" Star.

Star abraza a Marco del brazo izquierdo mientras grita de alegría y asombro.

"Dude, no me digas que tu Star. . ." Alfonso.

"¿he? Bueno veras. . . Nosotros. . ." Marco.

"¡Si! ¡Marco y yo somos Novios!" Star.

Marco es interrumpido por la respuesta fuerte y alegre de Star.

"¡Eso es genial! ¡De eso estaba hablando!" Alfonso.

Lo felicita dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"¡Genial! ¡Felicidades!" Ferguson.

Marco recibe otro golpe de Ferguson.

"G-gracias" Marco.

Marco habla nervioso y avergonzado.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Mientras que Star responde con una voz fuerte y alegre.

"Marco, amigo ahora tienes una Novia y no cualquiera sino a la chica más popular de toda la Escuela y sobre todo ahora eres un héroe que derroto al Monstro Dragón" Ferguson.

"Bueno eso lo sabe toda la Escuela e incluso lo Maestros hablan de ello" Alfonso.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Todos Saben lo de Nachos?!" Marco.

Marco grita con nerviosismo.

"¿Nachos?" Alfonso y Ferguson.

"¡Es el Dragón-Ciclo de Marco! ¡Es muy rápido y solo deja que Marco sea el único en subirse a su espalda!" Star.

"¡Wow!" Alfonso y Ferguson.

Ambos expresaron su asombro tras escuchar la explicación de Star, Por su parte Marco se encuentra preocupado de que la existencia de Nachos está en boca de todos.

" _S-supongo que debe estar bien. . .haaa. . . pensar que el día acaba de empezar_ " Marco.

Marco suspira.

* * *

" _¡Hoy es un día maravilloso! ¡Tengo Novio y es Marco!_ " Star.

Star se encuentra completamente feliz, mientras caminan pos los pasillos de la Escuela, Star nota que todos alrededor los observan y hablan en voz baja entre ellos, pero para ella no le importa, lo importante es Marco quien caminan juntos tomados de la mano.

" _¡Es genial! ¡Siento que estoy flotando!_ " Star.

Una vez llegando al casillero de Marco, Alfonso y Ferguson corren rápidamente se acercan ambos le dan un gran abrazo a Marco, Star suelta la mano de Marco mientras conversan entre ellos.

" _No hay duda de que son verdaderos amigos, Marco debería estar agradecido con ellos_ " Star.

Después de una breve platica sobre Nachos, suena la campana los cuatro van en direcciona la salón de clases, una vez en el salón Star toma asiento atrás junto a Janna mientras que Marco toma siento al frente.

"Hey. . . Star veo que las cosas entre tú y Marco están en orden"

Janna Habla con un tono de burla.

"¡Si! Anoche. . ." Star.

Star habla sobre lo sucedido anoche con como Marco se declaró a ella y como pasaron la noche abrazados en la misma cama, Janna por su parte escuchaba el relato completo de Star, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de como el Chico Seguridad tomo ciertas acciones.

"Wow detente ahí, entonces tú lo hiciste. . . enfrente de los padres de Marco" Janna.

Janna mantenía una cara de sorpresa por el relato de Star, ella por su parte responde asintiendo su rostro cubierto con las manos debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

"Rayos eso es fuerte, me sorprende que Marco mantenga esa actitud calmada después de eso" Janna.

"De hecho, esta algo deprimido por el suceso, creo que su padre se quedó con él en la cocina y comenzaron a tener ´La Conversación´ o algo así" Star.

Janna trato de contener la risa.

"Hahaha, ojala hubiese visto al cara que tenía Marco en ese momento" Janna.

Ambas rieron en silencio para no llamar la atención.

"Entonces, ¿Cual es siguiente paso?" Janna.

Star observo en confusión a Janna.

"Vamos, me refiero a una extraña tradición de Meuni sobre Noviazgo, como ir Inframundo o pelear con algún Monstro para demostrar valía o algo así" Janna.

Star mantienen la vista en confusión a las palabas de Janna.

"Cielos, lo que me refiero si Marco debe demostrar que desea hacer oficial la relación contigo, ¿hum?. . ." Janna.

Janna se detiene al observar que Star no ha comprendido a donde lleva la conversación.

"Escucha aquí en la Tierra cuando comienzas una relación formal con alguien normalmente, lo presentas con tu padres y así das a conocer que el tu Novio" Janna.

"Hooo" Star.

Estar comenta en una manera de exaltación.

"Si la hay" Star.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es?" Janna.

"Si, anuqué solo en la realeza o nobles lo han hecho, cuando una persona que no pertenece a ninguna de las dos facciones entonces debes de presentar una prueba de que estuviste en la montaña del Peligro seguro ante tu amada y la familia de ella como a los nobles" Star.

"¿Ha?" Janna.

"Bueno es que simplemente entres a la Montaña del Peligro, es un lugar peligroso en donde están los Animales más peligrosos de todo Mewni viven, en la sima de la Montaña hay piedras preciosas y tesoros" Star.

"Wow suena genial debemos ir" Janna.

"No, es tan peligroso que todos los que van nunca regresan incluso los nobles como los caballeros no van por lo peligroso que es, es una tradición muerta, nadie más hace eso, ahora se remplazó con una lucha a muerte entre el pretendiente y el padre de la Familia Real o Noble" Star.

"Haha, me gustaría ver a Marco intentando vencer a tu padre en un duelo a Muerte" Janna.

"Haha, no lo digas en Broma mi padre no se contendría con Marco lo atacaría con todo lo que tiene" Star.

"Eso crees, yo pienso que probablemente pierda a propósito para que tú y Marco puedan estar juntos" Janna.

Star comenzó a enrojecerse por las palabras de Janna.

"Q-que estás diciendo, P-papá no haría algo así" Star.

"¿Estas segura? Incluso tu Mamá le daría el visto bueno a Marco, hahaha" Janna.

Janna hablaba con burla, pero para Star quien tiene completamente el rostro de color rojo.

"¡Janna Banana!" Star.

"¡Ustedes dos Guarden silencio! ¡O ambas irán a detención!"

"¡Lo siento!" Star y Janna.

Ambas se disculpan inmediatamente y miraron de frente al pizarrón.

" _Pero. . . Si Marco hiciera como aquellos que lograron pasar la prueba y mostrara ante mis padres no habría manera de evitar cualquier acción entre nosotros_ " Star.

En el rostro de Star se formó una sonrisa, mientras observa el pizarrón.

* * *

" _Son muy ruidosos, ¿Cómo es posible que el profesor no note algo así?_ " Marco.

Marco escuchaba conversaciones en voz alta de algunos de sus compañeros de clase, para él era extraño que el profesor no les llamara la atención debido a eso.

" _Puedo escuchar a Justin hablando con Thomas, Sabrina habla mucho y Star. . . ¿Hum?. . . ¿Star y Janna?. . . Pero ellas al final del salón_ " Marco.

Marco entendió lo que estaba sucedido, al voltear a atrás puede observar que ambas están lejos y es imposible de escuchar la conversación que sostienen, pero aun así, él podía escuchar claramente.

" _¿Qué está pasando?_ " Marco.

"Entonces, ¿Cual es siguiente paso?"

Marco escucho claramente la voz de Janna.

"Escucha aquí en la Tierra cuando comienzas una relación formal con alguien normalmente, lo presentas con tu padres y así das a conocer que el tu Novio" Janna.

"Hooo" Star.

" _Espera realmente los puedo escuchar pero ¿Cómo?. . .Es lejos y además estamos en clases eso significa que deben estar hablando en voz baja_ " Marco.

Marco trato de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba, pero se concentró en la conversación de ambas

"Si la hay" Star.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es?" Janna.

Tras una explicación de la tradición en Mewni Marco quedo impresionado y entendió que para poder permanecer con Star tendría que demostrar su valía para permanecer con ella, de repente una voz fuerte resuene en el salón regresando a Marco a la realidad.

"¡Ustedes dos Guarden silencio! ¡O ambas irán a detención!"

"¡Lo siento!" Star y Janna.

" _E-entonces debo ir a la Montaña del Peligro y traer uno de esos tesoros para demostrar que puedo estar con Star. . . ¡Es un locura!. . . Pero. ._ ." Marco.

Marco volteo brevemente a ver a Star quien se encontraba sonriendo mientras observaba el pizarrón.

" _S-supongo que debo hacerlo. . . si es por Star. . . ¡Lo hare!. . . solo que no sé dónde se encuentra la Montaña del Peligro, podría preguntarle a Star solo que. . . Sería mejor no decirlo lo último que quiero es que se preocupe_ " Marco.

Marco pensó brevemente.

" _¡Cierto! ¡Glossaryck! ¡Él debe saberlo solo debo llegar a ese lugar, ahora debo preguntar, salir de inmediato y regresar antes de que lo noten!_ " Marco.

Al terminar las clases Marco corre rápidamente a casa sin decir le a Star para preguntar al pequeño hombre azul el camino correcto.

* * *

"¡Se suponía que sería algo fácil!" Macro.

Gritaba en voz alta frente al Monstruo cocodrilo en frente de él, lanzándose rápidamente a la dirección de Marco, él responde con un salto hacia atrás esquivando la embestida.

"¡Escucha claramente me costó llegar a Este lugar solo para obtener un tesoro que esta al final de esta tortura!" Marco.

Un rugido fue lo que obtuvo del Monstruo nuevamente comenzó a envestir a Marco, es respuesta Marco cierra el puño lo golpea lo más fuerte que pudo y al recibir el golpe el Monstruo sale volando por los aires a toda velocidad a dirección opuesta de la que se había aparecido.

"Debo aprovechar que tengo esta fuerza para poder conseguir el tesoro" Marco.

* * *

" _Vamos solo faltan dos clases más_ " Marco.

Marco camina rápidamente por los pasillos una vez que llega su casillero toma libro y cuaderno para al siguiente clase.

"¿Marco Díaz?"

Marco voltea y observa a dos chicos ambos chicos que parecen ser menores que él.

". . . ¿Te conozco?" Marco.

"Si. . . No. . . Bueno, veras. . . Mi nombre es Steven"

"Y yo me llamo Amanda"

"Ok, ¿necesitan algo de mí?" Marco.

"Bueno queríamos saber si los rumores eran ciertos" Steven.

". . . ¿Realmente no sufriste ninguna herida?" Amanda.

"Ha, sobre eso, el Dr. Dijo que las heridas no fueron tan graves" Marco.

"Pero. . . Ayer cayó un frasco de sulfato de dimetilo y fuiste atacado por un Dragón" Steven.

"¡Quemado por un Dragón! ¡Como en las películas o Calabozos y Dragones!" Amanda.

" _Wow, veo que todos saben lo que paso ayer_ " Marco.

"Dinos ¿Cómo es posible no tengas ninguna cicatriz?" Amanda.

" _Ni siquiera yo lo sé, ¿Tal vez obtuve alguna inmunidad?_ " Marco.

Marco observo a los chicos tratando de decir algo.

"Tuve suerte, como dijo el Dr. No fue nada grave, creo. . . Bueno supongo que no es la razón principal para buscarme ¿verdad?" Marco.

Marco observo a ambos Jóvenes con la alguna intensión en mente.

"Además. . . Queremos. . . Pedirte. . ." Steven.

"¿Si?" Marco.

"Nosotros queremos. . . "Steven.

"¡Queremos que te unas al club de ciencia y biología! ¡Así que queremos tu cuerpo!" Amanda.

"¡¿He?!" Marco.

Marco rápidamente dio varios pasos hacia tras de la petición de los chicos.

"¡Amanda! ¡No lo digas de esa Manera! ¡Es asqueroso!" Steven.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No me refería de esa manera!" Amanda.

"Bueno como dijo Amanda queremos que te unas al Club de Ciencia y Biología, tu caso. . . Es extraño, primero sulfato de dimetilo y después Quemado, por las muestras que recogimos ayer del suelo, el fuego era tan intenso que derritió parte del suelo en donde te recogieron los paramédicos" Steven.

"Hablas mucho Steven, resumiendo, no es normal en lo absoluto, normalmente sería que tu piel se haya derretido o incluso perdido la composición original de la misma" Amanda.

"Sin embardo estas aquí, de pie y sin ningún rasguño" Steven.

Marco esta impresionado de las palabras de ambos.

" _Es cierto, normalmente debería haber sufrido algún daño o incluso quemaduras fuertes. . . entonces. . . ¿Por qué nada de eso paso?_ " Marco.

Sumido en sus pensamiento y comprende que algo está pasando en su cuerpo, algo que no podía ignorar.

" _Pero debo resolver el asunto del tesoro. . . Bueno no es algo que tenga que hacer en este instante pero. . ._ " Marco.

"¿Entonces?" Amanda.

"De acuerdo iré con ustedes pero será después de clases tengo que decir a mis amigos que se vayan sin mi" Marco.

"No será necesario, El profesor Johnson dijo que los profesores van a tener una junta así que las dos últimas clases serán de auto estudio" Steven.

"Wow, me sorprende que el profesor les diga algo como eso" Marco.

"No te preocupes por los pequeños detalles, Ahora Marco Díaz, acompáñanos" Amanda.

Marco asiente con su cabeza.

"Yo también voy con ustedes"

Marco y compañía se detuvieron y miraron a la persona que hablo.

"¿Jackie?" Marco.

"Yo también voy con ustedes" Jackie.

Tienen una mirada determinada.

"Me disculpo por escuchar su conversación a escondidas, pero también quiero saber" Jackie.

Incomodo era lo que estaba en la mente de Marco todavía le cuesta trabajo poder llevar una conversación con ella, después de todo sostener una amistad con tu ex es raro, agregando el hecho de que ahora es saliendo con Star enseguida de terminar, aunque de alguna manera se las arreglaron para seguir siendo Amigos.

"Marco ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Lo que están diciendo?" Jackie.

Su voz suena preocupación.

"Sé que es extraño pero. . . Todo lo que dicen es cierto" Marco.

"Entonces yo también voy" Jackie.

"Pero. . ." Marco.

Marco observa a Steven y Amanda.

"No hay problema Díaz" Steven.

"¡Mientras más mejor!" Amanda.

"Bueno si no hay ningún problema entonces, está bien" Marco.

"Dude, Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos" Jackie.

Jackie se acerca a Marco pone ambas manos en sus hombros, en respuesta a esto Marco tiembla un poco y sonríe a Jackie nerviosamente.

"Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero será mejor que vayamos al Laboratorio" Steven.

"Deja de estar celoso, además, no es nada malo que su Novia este preocupada de esta manera" Amanda.

Ambos Marco y Jackie se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Amanda.

"¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Dude!" Jackie.

Hablaba con voz fuerte y con el rostro algo rojo.

"¡C-cierto! ¡Solo somos a-amigos!" Marco.

Hablaba nerviosamente mientras negaba con sus manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

"Además ¡Tengo Novia! ¡Star!" Marco.

Marco se cubre la boca rápidamente y observa a Jackie quien se encuentra atónita de la confesión de Marco.

"Marco, ¿Acaso tú y Star están saliendo?" Jackie.

Marco asiente con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

"F-felicidades, Dude. . . Que bien" Jackie.

Hablando con una voz algo inquieta y Nerviosa.

"L-lo siento" Marco.

"No tienes que disculparte, nosotros ya no estamos saliendo. . ." Jackie.

" _Incomodo, no sé cómo manejar esto_ " Marco.

"¿Tu y Star? . . . Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. . . es bueno que sean sinceros con ustedes. . .Y están Saliendo. . . **Justo después de que termináramos**. . ." Jackie.

"¿He?" Marco.

Marco sintió un escalofrió en ese momento por alguna razón la mirada de Jackie está concentrada a la nada, pero todo el cuerpo de Marco sentía que algo Malo esta por pasar, una descripción más acertada seria como la clama antes de la Tormenta.

"M-muy bien, v-vamos al laboratorio antes de que suene la campana" Steven.

"C-cierto Vamos" Amanda.

Ambos sintieron el cambio repentino de Jackie y trataron de cambiar la situación Moviéndose en direcciona al Laboratorio.

Una vez acercándose al laboratorio que está en el edificio enfrente a la explanada, parecía que esa sensación que tubo Marco desapareció, pero no dejo pensar en ese momento.

La llegar todos al Laboratorio Steven saca una llave y abre la puerta una vez a dentro Marco observo algunas cajas que se encontraban algo grandes dejadas en lugares diferente alrededor la mesa principal don los profesores imparten la clase.

"No le presten atención a las cajas y pasen por aquí" Steven.

"Estas cajas están parecen estorbar la mesa del profesor" Marco.

"No te preocupes por eso Díaz, nosotros la colocaremos en su lugar después" Amanda.

"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren que Marco haga exactamente?" Jackie.

"Para empezar veremos sus capacidades físicas, esto es, la fuerza que posee, la cantidad de proteínas y carbohidratos, entre otras cosa" Steven.

"Steven, los vas a aburrir con tu explicación, Simplemente revisaremos el tope de sus capacidades" Amanda.

"¿Te refieres a probar hasta que es capaz de hacer?"Jackie

"¡Precisamente!" Amanda.

"Bueno. . . no será nada de este mundo. . . primero empezaremos con. . . "Steven.

Steven dejo de hablar un momento y miro fijamente a Marco quien se encontraba acomodando las cajas a una equina, Amanda también voltea a la dirección donde la vista de Steven se encontraba, al igual que él, ella también se quedó con la boca abierta, a esto Jackie voltea con ellos y ve a Marco Moviendo cajas a una esquina lejos del escritorio, Marco por su parte nota que todos lo están bien.

"Ha, lo siento, sé qué dijeron que ustedes lo harían pero no se sentía cómodo viendo estas cajas regadas" Marco.

"Dude, No te preocupes solo deja las cajas ahí" Jackie.

"No hay problema no son pesadas, incluso puedo cargar dos a la Vez" Marco.

Marco levanta dos cajas una en cada mano las cuales estaban grandes del tamaño un pequeño buro de mesa.

"¿Lo ves?" Marco.

"Haha, Chico seguridad como siempre" Jackie.

"¡Hey!" Marco.

Ambos sonreían uno al otro.

"D-Díaz. . . ¿Cómo puedes cargar esas Cajas?" Steven.

"¿Cómo?. . . ¿Pues mis manos?" Marco.

Marco respondió al confundido y estático Steven.

"¿Dude?" Jackie.

Observo a Steven y Amanda los cuales estaban casi en Shock.

"Marco Díaz. . . Ésas cajas" Amanda.

Jackie y Marco no entendían la confusión en los rostros de Manada y Steven.

"C-contienen piezas para armar un Microscopio Especial donado a la escuela" Amanda.

"una vez armado será tal alto al techo del laboratorio, es grande y las piezas. . ." Steven.

Mira a Amanda y asiente con la cabeza al Nervioso Steven.

"Tuvieron que ser traídas aquí con un pequeño Montacargas, cada pieza tiene un peso aproximado a 98 kilos" Steven.

"Y Cuatro Personas para bajar bajarlas del Montacargas" Amanda.

Marco y Jackie quedaron en silencio al escuchar a ambos chicos, Jackie se levanta y trata de levantar un de las cajas que no se habían puesto con las demás.

"¡hum! ¡Marco esto muy pesado no puedo ni siquiera moverlo un poco!" Jackie.

Jackie se hablaba sorprendida y asustada por eso.

Marco tiene en ese momento dos Cajas una en cada brazo para el no pesan nada en lo absoluto, pero luego de las palabas de Jackie, comienza a tener una revelación.

"¡¿En serio?!" Marco.

Grita en voz alta por lo ocurrido.

"Marco Díaz. . . Solo dime ¿Quién o que Eres?" Steven.

Por alguna razón se podía escuchar miedo en la voz de Steven, Amanda parece estar sudando puede que sea de nervios o miedo como Steven, en cuanto a Jackie su rostro muestra preocupación.

"A-aunque preguntes No se responderte, t-todo esto es tan nuevo para mí como lo es para ustedes" Marco.

Marco respondió con nervioso mientras colocaba las dos cajas con las demás que estaba juntando a la esquina del salón, en ese transcurso ninguno de los presentes dejo de mirar a Marco ni una sola vez.

" _P-parece como si estuvieran en guardia de todo lo que estoy haciendo. . . Esto es Malo. . .Pero enserio que pasa con migo es como si fuera algún Héroe de comic o Película. . . ¡Cierto! ¡Con esta fuerza!. . ._ " Marco.

Marco observo sus manos fijamente mientras la abre y cierra un par de veces antes de voltear a ver directamente a Jackie, Steven y Amanda.

"¿Marco?" Jackie.

Se escucha una voz preocupada, por su parte Steven y Amanda presentan rostros con miedo, Marco busca en sus bolsillos, para sorpresa de todos, unas tijeras de color gris con negro y una forma inusual salen de su chaqueta de color rojo.

"Marco. . . ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jackie.

"Vine con ustedes para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo conmigo. . . Así vamos a ir a un lugar para probar mi fuerza, donde no causaremos ningún problema" Marco.

"¿A un lugar?" Amanda.

Se podida escuchar que todavía se encontraba nerviosa y sus ojos decían que tiene miedo.

"¿Y p-para que son esas tijeras?" Steven.

Al igual que Amanda se escuchaba de la misma manera.

Marco tomas sus tijeras luego hace un corte al aire y un portal de color azul aparece en medio del Laboratorio, Jackie, Amanda incluso Steven están sorprendidos.

"¡¿Qué esos?!" Steven.

"Un portal a otra dimensión" Marco.

"¡¿Portal?! ¡¿Eso es científicamente Imposible?!" Steven.

"No es Ciencia, es Magia" Marco.

"¡¿Magia?! ¡¿Cómo calabozos y Dragones?!" Amanda.

"Si" Marco.

"¡Genial!" Amanda.

"Marco espera, ¿A dónde vas? y ¿Qué es lo vas a hacer?" Jackie.

"Voy a ir a probar lo que puedo hacer, pueden acompañarme, solo les advierto que a donde vamos no es muy seguro que digamos" Marco.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

"¡Claro que iré! ¡Esta es una oportunidad de Oro!" Amanda.

"¡Y-yo Igual, esto es una experiencia única!" Steven.

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" Jackie.

"¡Muy bien Vamos!" Marco.

Marco atraviesa el portal y enseguida los demás van detrás de él.

* * *

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Marco.

Así como esta un calor fuerte y abrasador aparece la noche, haciendo imposible poder observar los alrededores.

"Grrrrrr"

Marco se coloca en guarda al escuchar el un gruñido proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

" _Esto es malo no veo nada, aunque pueda percibir de donde vienen el ruido no puedo predecir el ataque_ " Marco.

Tratando de respirar profundo una y otra vez tratando de relajarse para poder tomar intentar saber de dónde puede venir cualquier ataque.

" _Vamos Marco Díaz, recuerda a Mackie Hand le sucedió una ocasión y al cerrar sus ojos pudo percibir cualquier ataque dirigido a él_ " Marco.

"Grrrrr"

Respira y exhala esto lo repite un par de veces más.

" _¡Como si fuera a pasar! ¡Esto no es una película!. . . ¿Hum?_ " Marco.

Marco al abrir sus ojos Nota una cosa extraña, sus alrededores se volvieron más brillantes y colores tenues casi similares a la visión nocturna de las películas que ha visto.

"E-espera. . . ¡¿También puedo ver en la oscuridad?!" Marco.

"¡GRRRR!"

Marco voltea inmediatamente a la dirección en donde provenían los gruñidos e inmediatamente evade al monstro el cual trato de morderlo, al observarlo Marco nota el pelaje sedoso, las garras largas al frente, los ojos amarillos, el hocicó enorme y colmillos Grandes en la mandíbula.

" _¡Lobo! ¡Es un lobo Gigante!. . . Espera he visto a ese lobo antes. . . ¡Cierto! ¡Una vez no enfrentamos un Lobo Gigante como este!_ " Marco.

Una vez más el Lobo Gigante trata de morder a Marco a una gran velocidad, para evitar ser mordido, salta por encima del hocico del Lobo pero debido a la velocidad que lleva sale empujado a gran velocidad hacia una roca Grande causando una dolor intenso en la espalda de Marco y dislocándole el brazo derecho así como ambas piernas.

"¡Haaaaa!" Marco.

Marco gritaba de dolor por las heridas raspones y heridas ambas cubiertas de sangre, con su brazo Izquierdo el cual todavía puede mover levanta lo que puede de su torso al igual que su cabeza.

" _¡Rayos! ¡Duele mucho!_ " Marco.

Marco hace un movimiento con su brazo con gran fuerza para poder girar su cadera, en seguida se escucha un tronar de huesos acomodándose en su lugar, de esto sus piernas también hacen el mismo sonido volviendo a su posición original, dejándolo con la facilidad de ponerse de pie, por ultimo toma su brazo derecho lo gira presiona hacia adentro con fuerza para regrésalo a su lugar, dejando a Marco en condiciones de pelear nuevamente, sintiendo que el dolor desaparece rápidamente y sus heridas se están sanando de igual manera, vuelve a su posición de pelea.

"A este punto. . . Me cuesta creer que soy Humano. . . Bueno no me preocupare por el momento, ¡Vamos pequeño Lobo Muéstrame lo que tienes!" Marco.

El Lobo Gigante Corre nuevamente a Marco y él por su parte lo ataca con todo lo que el tiene.

* * *

"¡Esto es genial, es un Mundo totalmente diferente!" Amanda.

"Díaz ¿Dónde estamos?" Steven.

"Si Marco, ¿Dónde Estamos?" Jackie.

Los tres jóvenes están atónitos del lugar donde se encuentran, rodeados de árboles con hojas de color Azul, Amarillo, Naranja, Rojos, Morados, con tierra del color de la arena de Mar, terminado con un cielo rosa y Sol Amarillo con Rojo.

"Bueno, esta dimensión donde existen animales terrestres mezclado entre ellos, como Rino-Elefante, Ardilla-Murciélago, Mono-Águila entre otros" Marco.

"¡Genial! ¡Quisiera ver alguno!" Amanda.

"¿Alguno es peligroso?" Steven.

"No. . . Bueno mientras no salgas de este lugar no correrás peligro. . . Creo" Marco.

"Díaz, si tratas de hacerme sentir seguro no está haciendo un buen trabajo" Steven.

"Hahaha, lo siento, era broma, hahaha" Marco.

"¡Díaz!" Steven.

"Hahaha, Tranquilo, este lugar lo puedes considerar como una casa de seguridad" Marco.

Jackie solo observa a Steven quien se encuentra algo nervioso por las respuestas de Marco, pero sin duda está entusiasmado, por otro lado Amanda esta fascinada por los alrededores.

" _Esta La primera vez que tuve una experiencia como esta, desde que conozco a Star aunque ya debería de acostumbrarme. . . Por lo que veo para Marco es algo cotidiano_ " Jackie.

Jackie sonreía mientras Marco le explicaba al nervioso Steven los alrededores.

"Marco, ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar en primer lugar?" Jackie.

Marco rasca su nuca nerviosamente antes de responder.

"Una ocasión cuando escapaba de un Mono-Tigre. . . Star y yo descubrimos este lugar al caer de aquella montaña" Marco.

" _. . . Star_ " Jackie.

Marco apuntaba a una dirección a la lejanía, después de una breve explicación ellos se deslizaron a toda velocidad de la montaña si manera de detenerse, para cuando pudieron parar ya se entroneraban dentro el lugar un pequeño oasis, como al parecer los animales no se acercan a este lugar Star y Marco consideraron este lugar como su refugio seguro.

"¡Genial! ¡Tienen que llevarme a una de sus aventuras!" Amanda.

"Preferirá quedarme fuera de ese tipo de experiencia" Steven.

"¡Vamos será divertido!" Amanda.

"No lo recomiendo para nada, aunque creo que estoy acostumbrado" Marco.

"Chicos" Jackie.

Interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos.

"Creo que olvidamos el motivo por el cual estamos aquí" Jackie.

Una revelación llego a la cabeza de todos.

"¡Cierto!" Marco, Amanda y Steven.

"Bien sigan me, es por este lado" Marco.

Todos caminaron por la dirección a la cual Marco se dirigía, después de pasar algunos árboles, llegan a un pequeño lago rodeado de piedras grandes.

"Ahora comencemos" Marco.

Marco se quita su suéter rojo favorito, después de doblarlo y colocarlo en una roca cercana, camina en direcciona a donde se encuentra una agrupamiento de piedras.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" Amanda.

"Vamos aprobar que tan fuerte soy, ustedes mismos lo vieron ¿Verdad? Si pude levantar 68 kilos como si no fuera nada, esta rocas son grandes y pesadas así que. . ." Marco.

Una vez que se acerca a la roca Marco coloca sus brazos alrededor de ella y con un esfuerzo la despega del suelo y nuevamente la coloca en su mismo sitio, enseguida toma una roca más grande que la anterior esta tenía una altura de 2 metros con otro esfuerzo la piedra se levanta de su lugar moviéndola a la izquierda de él y por último la roca más grande de todas esta al menos podía medir alrededor de 5 metros, una vez más es tomada de igual manera que las anteriores con un mayor esfuerzo logra levantarla un poco, ante esta demostración de fuerza los tres jóvenes están en shock, tales actos son realizados por superhéroes de comics o series de televisión cosas que no son de la vida real, sin embargo, lo que ven es completamente real.

"E-esto es una locura" Steven.

Su voz parece estar temblando mientras observa como Marco toma las rocas una por una, mientras toma notas en su libreta.

"Siento que estoy viendo al sacado de los comics y puesto en vida real" Amanda.

Amanda solo observa con ojos abierto a Marco mientras realiza tales hazañas.

" _No puedo negar lo que dice, yo también estoy sorprendida, pero ¿Marco era capaz de hacer esto antes? o ¿Esto tiene que ver con Star?. . . Desde que ella llego él ha cambiado drásticamente. ._ _._ " Jackie.

"Marco Díaz ¿Está bien si reviso los alrededores? Este lugar parece interesante" Amanda.

"No hay problema, solo no salgas del oasis, parece que los animales atacan cuando salimos de este lugar" Marco.

"De acuerdo Díaz" Amanda.

"Está bien si me llamas solo Marco también tu Steven después de todo vamos a trabajar mas de ahora en adelante" Marco.

Marco les sonríe a ambos y ellos asienten con las palabras de Marco.

"Muy bien Díaz, digo, Marco. . . ahora levanta la roca más pequeña y arrójala lo más lejos que puedas" Steven.

"Muy Bien" Marco.

* * *

"¡Este lugar es genial! ¡Otra Dimensión! ¡Magia! ¡Es como un sueño!" Amanda.

Amanda camina por los alrededores sin salir del oasis que le dijo Marco, los arboles la cautivaban con su diversos colores de hojas, ella se movía dando vueltas de una lado a otro casi como si estuviera bailando.

"Um" Amanda.

Algo capta su atención una pequeño animal parecía tener un rostro de gato con cuerpo de un pequeño coala.

"Están adorable" Amanda.

Amanda se dirigió a donde se encontraba el pequeño animal justa antes de llegar nota que si va para ir a donde se encuentra debe de salir del oasis, ella no es tan descuidada para hacer algo que le traerá problemas así que toma un pequeña rama para llamar la atención del animal, después de un intento capta su atención y se dirige a donde esta Amanda, una vez que está cerca lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

"¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Te quiero llevar a casa!" Amanda.

El pequeño animal comienza a ronronear de manera igual a de los gatos, minutos después de jugar con el pequeño gato con cuerpo de coala lo deja ir aunque el pequeño no se retiraba Amanda lo empuja afuera del oasis pero continua sin irse.

"Haha, eres persistente" Amanda.

Enseguida toma un rama para llamar la atención del pequeño una vez que lo consigue lo arroja lejos para que el animal lo sigua, ya que sucede Amanda regresa a donde se encuentran los demás.

* * *

Una vez que Amanda llega con los demás no ve a Marco por ningún lado, Jackie está mirando al cielo mientras que Steven toma notas en su libreta.

"¿Dónde está Marco?" Amanda.

"Marco está por llegar" Jackie.

Amanda no comprendía a que se refería Jackie con esa respuesta que obtuvo.

"¿Steven?" Amanda.

"Como dijo Thomas, digo, Jackie él está por llegar" Steven.

¡Pum!

Un sonido fuerte aparece frente a ellos con una cortina de polvo alrededor por unos segundos y al desaparecer aparece Marco de rodillas.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!" Amanda.

"Estamos probando la rapidez a la que podía correr y la altura al saltar. . . Marco ¿Desde qué distancia saltaste?" Steven.

"Desde las afueras del oasis hasta este punto, eso hace. . . 15 metros corriendo a toda velocidad" Marco.

"Cielos Marco, eso es demasiado estoy comenzando a pensar que no eres humano" Jackie.

"Haha, puedes llamarme súper Marco" Marco.

"Hahaha, como digas dude" Jackie.

"Rayos eso es una gran distancia" Amanda.

"su condición física es alta, me pregunto ¿Qué tan rápido puede sanar sus heridas?" Steven.

"Preferiría no hacer eso" Marco.

"No te preocupes no quiero llevarte a crearte heridas" Marco.

Steven y Marco tienen una conversación tranquila entre ellos.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo?" Jackie.

"De Maravilla, lo disfrute mucho" Amanda.

"Haha, Genial. . . ¿Hum? Y ¿Quién es ese?" Jackie.

Amanda voltea y el pequeño gato-coala está detrás de ella.

"Rayos pensé que me había aparatado de él" Amanda.

"Es muy lindo" Jackie.

Jackie se acerca al pequeño animal y lo acaricia.

"Será Mejor que lo lleve de regreso, sino causaremos algún problema." Amanda.

Amanda toma al pequeño animal entre brazos, antes de que pudiera llevarlo lejos Marco corre rápidamente a su dirección.

"¿D-de donde sacaste a e-este Tigre-Mono?" Marco.

Marco habla nerviosamente.

"¿Tigre-Mono? ¿No es un Gato-Coala?" Amanda.

"¡No! Esto es malo tenemos que sacarlo de aquí de inmediato, los Tigre-Mono son muy violentes cuando se trata de defender a sus crías, sino lo sacamos rápido su Madre podría venir y. . ." Marco.

"¡Hyaaa!"

Las Palabras de Marco Fueron cortadas por el maullido fuerte, al mirar a arriba nota que del cielo cae un animal gigante de 3 metros de altura con manos muy gruesas, brazos musculosos, con piernas delgadas, con un rostro de un tigre del zoológico.

¡HYAAA!

"Ho, no" Marco.

El Tigre-Mono Miro fijamente a Amanda quien sostenía a su cría y salta frenéticamente sobre ellas para atacarla, Marco rápidamente se coloca en medio y recibe un golpe fuerte el cual lo arroja al otro lado del lago.

"¡Haaa!" Marco.

Grita de dolor todos al observar al herido Marco se aterran, Jackie corre a la dirección que fue arrojado Amanda baja sumamente a la cría y ella por su parte se acerca a su Madre después de una inspección a la cría observa que se encuentra en condiciones aceptable y al tomarla entre los brazo sale lejos del oasis.

Después de que Amanda se recupera del Miedo reacciona y corre hacia donde esta Marco.

* * *

"¡Marco!" Steven.

"¡Marco! ¡Responde!" Jackie.

"¡Perdóname! ¡Es mi culpa!" Amanda.

"¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un Hospital!" Steven.

"¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Solo Marco sabe cómo salir de aquí!" Amanda.

"¡Marco!" Jackie.

Marco lentamente abrió sus ojos para descubrir que sus amigos están preocupados, Jackie está a punto de llorar de preocupación.

"T-tranquilos estoy bien" Marco.

Levantándose lentamente Marco nota un dolor es su brazo izquierdo que al parecer sus huesos están salidos traspasando al pie de adentro afuera cubierto de sangre.

" _Cielos esto está Mal, puedo ver mis huesos. . . Pero. . . siento como si mis huesos se movieran_ " Marco.

"¡No estás bien! ¡Tenemos que llevarte al Hospital!" Jackie.

"¡Marco haz lo que hiciste con tus tijeras y llevamos a un Hospital rápido!" Steven.

"¡Lo siento Fue mi culpa!" Amanda.

Tanto Amanda como Jackie se encuentran llorando y Steven esta está muy Nervioso.

"Estoy bien no se preocupen" Marco.

Marco se sienta y observa su brazo en malas condiciones, solo nota como sus huesos se mueven lentamente como si estuvieran regresando a su posición original.

" _Creo que será mejor tomar el riesgo_ " Marco.

Marco toma su brazo roto presionando con fuerza coloca su hueso en la posición en la que se encontraba, al terminar lo jala de adentro a afuera hasta que siente que las partes están conectadas, luego nota que el dolor está desapareciendo y sus heridas están sanando rápidamente, dándole la facilidad de moverlo nuevamente como si la fractura fuera una ilusión.

Jackie, Amanda y Steven presencian esta acción de Marco quedando totalmente asustados como preocupados.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Steven.

"¡Detente hay que ir a un Hospital!" Amanda.

"¡Marco! ¡Detente! ¡Tus Heridas. . . Están. . . Curadas" Jackie.

Jackie inspecciona meticulosamente el brazo de Marco buscando alguna herida fuerte, pero para su gran sorpresa no encentra ninguna.

"Ves ya no tengo ningún dolor y mis heridas esta curadas" Marco.

Marco les muestra el brazo a los tres jóvenes el cual no presenta ninguna marca o cicatriz presente después de semejante Herida.

"¡¿He?!" Amanda y Steven.

"P-pero estaba s-sangrando" Steven.

"P-parece que también puedo curarme. . . De heridas pequeñas" Marco.

"¡Esas no son heridas pequeñas!" Jackie.

"Lo siento. . . Pero ya estoy mejor" Marco.

Marco se levanta y lava su brazo en el pequeño lago, regresa con los demás y les muestra que no hay herida alguna.

"¿Ven? Ningún rasguño, les aseguro que todo estabien" Marco.

Todos se acercan a observar el brazo de Marco.

"Es la primera vez que veo algo así" Sveten.

"Como una película" Amanda.

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? ¿No sientes algún dolor o molestia?" Jackie.

Tanto Steven como Amanda se encuentran sorprendidos por la rápida curación de Marco, salvo Jackie quien sostiene el brazo fuertemente.

"Jackie estoy bien, si te hace sentir mejor iré al Hospital una vez que regresemos" Marco.

Jackie se mantuvo silencio por un momento luego voltea a ver a Marco a los ojos.

"Muy bien" Jackie.

Después de un breve descanso en el oasis y haberse recuperado del shock, Marco toma sus tijeras dimensionales para regresar al laboratorio, Steven revisaba sus notas hechas, Amanda se encuentra con una sonrisa, Jackie parece inexpresiva.

"¡Esta aventura fue Maravillosa!" Amanda.

"Excepto por lo que le paso a Marco" Steven.

"¡Ha! Perdón Marco no quise. . ." Amanda.

Marco levanta su mano deteniendo a Amanda.

"Está bien, después de todo no paso a mayores, bueno creo que será mejor hablar de esto en otra ocasión creo que tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas" Marco.

"Cierto, faltan 20 minutos para terminar las clases" Steven.

"Entonces me iré a casa, nos vemos mañana" Amanda.

"Yo haré lo mismo tengo muchas notas que transcribir, nos vemos mañana Marco, Thomas" Steven.

Todos salen del Laboratorio Marco por su parte se dirige a su casillero para dejar sus libro y tomar su mochila, antes de poder continuar es detenido por Jackie.

"¿Jackie? ¿Pasa algo?" Marco.

"Marco. . . ¿Realmente estas bien? No solo lo digo por tu brazo, esa fuerza que tienes, la manera en que te heridas sanan, ¿Paso algo cuando estabas con Star?" Jackie.

Jackie observa fijamente a los ojos a Marco.

"No es que no haya pasado nada. . . solo que no tengo idea del ¿Por qué? De esta fuerza, la manera en que me curo rápidamente o ¿Por qué las llamas de Nachos o el líquido que menciono Steven no dejaron cicatrices?" Marco.

"Marco si necesitas hablar con alguien yo estoy aquí, te puedo ayudar, sé que no estamos saliendo mas pero todavía somos amigos" Jackie.

"Gracias, si algo pasa te lo hare saber" Marco.

Jackie le da un abrazo, a pesar de ser sorpresivo Marco le devuelve el abrazo, al separarse Jackie le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira a su casillero.

"Nos vemos después, Chico seguridad" Jackie.

Marco observa como Jackie retira.

". . . ¿Marco?"

Al voltear Marco ve a Star sosteniendo unos libros, parece tener su rostro triste.

"Star. . ." Marco.

Continuará. . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH10 Tears and Secrets.**

* * *

Too much work but I'll still alive. . .

Marco powers are from Assassins Creed and Far cry primal.

By the way love your history "Una Ciudad llamada Eco Arroyo"

* * *

La recomendó un original concepto e historia sobre los personaje.

* * *

Todo se encuentra en completa oscuridad y el viento comienza a soplar frio nuevamente, Marco se encuentra cerca del tope de la montaña sin pista alguna de donde se encuentra el tesoro.

Su Suéter Rojo favorito se encuentra dañado con agujeros, roturas, hasta Manchas de sangre así como su pantalón tiene las mismas condiciones que su suéter.

" _De acuerdo, estoy completamente perdido no importa la direcciona la que vaya, no hay nada_ " Marco.

Observando los alrededores no encuentra nada que le indique alguna cueva del tesoro.

" _Rayos debí preguntar todo lo que podía antes de correr aquí. . . pensándolo bien alguien debió de haber completado esta prueba_ " Marco.

Caminado en dirección opuesta a la colina Marco toma asiento cerca de un árbol grande.

"Star" Marco.

Murmura el nombre de su Novia y Mejor Amiga, mientras mantiene su mirada al suelo.

"¡Maldición!" Marco.

Marco golpea con fuerza el suelo dejando un agujero y sin despega la mirada del suelo.

". . . Es mi culpa" Marco.

* * *

El salón de clases normalmente es cayado durante al clase pero en esta ocasión, no hay maestro, ni mucho menos clases, en esta momento todos los profesores tienen una junta dejando a la clase en auto estudio.

" _¡¿Dónde está Marco?! ¡El debería haber entrado a clases como todos los demás!_ " Star.

Normalmente Star estaría dibujando en su libreta o hablando con Janna o Jackie, pero ahora su situación es diferente debido a que ahora tiene un Novio, Marco Díaz y en su cabeza solo quiere pasar tiempo con él.

" _Necesito mi dosis de Marco_ " Star.

"Es genial otra Clase de auto estudio ¿Verdad?" Janna.

Janna interrumpe momentáneamente los pensamientos de Star dándole un vistazo leve para nuevamente concentra su mirada al asiento de Marco, Janna por su parte se encuentra recargada en su silla con los pies encima de su pupitre, al no escuchar respuesta nota que tiene completamente la vista centrada a una sola dirección.

"Hey Star. . . ¿Pasa Algo?" Janna.

"Marco. . ." Star.

Janna observa el asiento al frente donde normalmente Marco toma asiento.

"Eso si es extraño, normalmente Marco no salta ninguna clase" Janna.

Normalmente Marco nunca se salta ni una sola clase por más aburrida que sea, eso es una ley universal en el mundo de Janna.

Janna mira a Star quien se encuentra viendo al asiento vacío de Marco y nota lo inquieta que se encuentra jugando con sus dedos encima del pupitre.

"Oye Star escuche que tú y Marco ahora tienen algo. . . " Janna.

Janna se encuentra tratando de cambiar el humor de Star con algo que la haga regresar a la realidad.

"Star. . . probablemente Marco fue llamado por algún profesor y es por eso que no se encuentra aquí" Janna.

"Estas. . . ¿Segura?" Star.

Janna sonrió fuertemente al poder lograr animar a la princesa.

"¡Seguro!" Janna.

"¡Cierto! ¡Marco de be de estar con los profesores o tal vez tuvo un problema de Nauseas otra vez!" Star.

"Si" Janna.

Después de una conversación amena y tranquila Janna se encontraba feliz de haber podido hacer a Star a su usual forma de ser.

"Bueno no es extraño no estar en el salón de clases por ejemplo toma a Jackie ella tampoco está en su asiento" Janna.

"Jejeje, cierto ¿Dónde crees que haya ido Marco?" Star.

"Atascado en el Baño, ¿Tal vez? Jejeje" Janna.

"Si están buscando a Díaz lo vi ir al laboratorio de Biología con Thomas"

Un compañero del salón interrumpe la conversación de las dos, dejándolas con en silencio, Janna al dirigir su mirada a Star ella se encuentra totalmente en estado de Shock manteniendo la mirada a la nada y su ojo hace un tic.

* * *

Marco tiene la mirada fija en el suelo mientras recuerda el rostro que tenía Star al verlo abrasado con Jackie, parecía como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, su rosto parecía estar triste, pero fijo inexpresivo.

"Marco Díaz eres un Gran Idiota" Marco.

Marco tomando un puñado de tierra lo arroja frente a él, a pesar estar de noche puede como el viento lleva los trozos de pequeños de tierra, mientras que los más grandes caen.

En ese momento Marco nota algo extraño con sus ojos, pequeños brillos entre el suelo a donde arrojo la tierra, enseguida toma otro puño de tierra y lo lanza de la misma manera y detecta un rastro de humo en línea recta que se ve de color amarillo a sus ojos el cual se dirige a una dirección especifica.

" _Extraño, parece como si mis ojos indicaran que lo siguiera. . . Bueno después de todo lo que me está sucediendo creo que debo ir a donde lleve este rastro_ " Marco.

Caminando en dirección que apuntaba sus ojos, comienza a percibir olores los cuales se hacen más fuertes conforme camina, la estela de humo color amarillo comienza a tomar una forma diferente, apreciando unas pisadas frente él.

"¿ _Estaré alucinando? Esto parece ser una persona_ " Marco.

Enseguida la imagen se completa tomando la apariencia de una Persona de complexión robusta con armadura, parecía que sus pasos son lentos, cansados, por la manera en que Marco lo está observando pareciera que también siente que la persona no puede mantenerse de pie.

" _Parece que se dirige a un lugar. . . Espera, puede que esté sufriendo de alguna alucinación después de todo, semejantes heridas, huesos rotos, sangre y golpes, puede que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. . . sin embargo. . ._ " Marco.

Sabiendo que no tiene ninguna pista más sigue los pasos de la persona con armadura o probablemente alucinación, frente a él, después de caminar un par de metros la persona se detiene frente a una roca la cual Marco ha pasado al menos dos veces durante el recorrido al tope de la montaña.

La figura de la persona desaparece frente a la roca, Marco queda atónito por lo que sucede frente a él, acercándose a la roca empieza a revisar de lado a lado y por ultimo comienza a tocar la roca y acierto punto su mano traspasa la roca.

"¿Una ilusión?" Marco.

Moviendo la mano alrededor de la misma, nota que hay suficiente espacio para poder pasar completamente, en el interior el frio que comenzaba a notarse al exterior desaparece, enfrente de él hay escaleras que llevan a un pasadizo oscuro que lleva a lo profundo de la tierra.

" _Parece que el rastro lleva al interior_ " Marco.

Marco camina lentamente y observando detenidamente el camino que se encuentre frente a él, baja lentamente las escaleras parecía no tener un final, a cierto punto la imagen de la persona estaba deteniéndose, parecía estar observando los alrededores, de pronto la imagen desaparece.

Confundido por este suceso Marco se acerca al punto donde desapareció al llegar hay un cuarto grande como el gimnasio de su escuela completamente vacío, al final hay una puerta.

" _Es obvio que esto es una trampa. . . Pero. . . ¿Cómo funciona?. . ._ " Marco.

Caminando cuidadosamente Marco mantiene un paso lento y constante para poder detectar cualquier trampa antes de que se active o al menos reducir el daño que pueda recibir.

Abruptamente unos pilares grandes caen frente a él deteniendo su paso, mientras que al costado flechas negras del grosor de un lápiz salen disparadas a gran velocidad, Marco por su parte retrocede lo más rápido posible a la entrada al llegar a la entrado voltea y los pilares comienzan a regresar a su lugar de origen.

"Esto será difícil, sin ningún mapa o plano no podré hacer mucho. . . Tal vez sí. . . recordara. . . patrón. . ." Marco.

Mientras habla así mismo mientras por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir mucho cansancio, sus piernas perdían fuerza, sus parpados los sentía pesados.

"¿Qué. . . Esta. . . Pasando?" Marco.

Al empezar a caer en el piso nota que una de las flechas negras esta incrustada en su abdomen del mismo lado de donde fueron disparadas, con la poca fuerza que le queda la retira y colapsa en el suelo, después todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Star se encuentra camino atreves de los pasillos con una mirada perdida y sumida en sus propios pensamiento, Janna trato de hablar con ella pero las palabras no la alcanzaban en lo absoluto y salió del salón sin decir ni una sola palabra más, tras recibir la noticia en donde Marco y Jackie están juntos, Star sintió un pinchado muy fuerte en su corazón, este sentimiento ya lo ha experimentado antes.

Celos.

Normalmente esto no debería altérala ya había sentido celos anteriormente y pudo controlarlos pero por alguna razón esto parecía ser más fuerte que la última ocasión.

"Marco y Jackie son amigos, no es lago para sentirse de esta manera. . ." Star.

Murmura mientras camina sin rumbo alguno.

"Vamos Star no es algo que debas de estar Celosa, Marco no haría nada para lastimarte, además, Jackie puede que este cuidándole la espalda. . . Debe de haber una razón para esto que no pueda ver. . . Una. . . Razón" Star.

Star se detiene al momento de observar a Marco y Jackie cerca de los casilleros, parecían estar hablando de algo, justo al terminar ambos se abrazan fuertemente, después de soltarse Jackie le da un beso en la mejilla a Marco antes de retirarse.

Ante tal escena Star queda petrificada, su corazón dolía, así como en sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

"¿Marco?" Star.

"Star" Marco.

Antes de poder responder cualquier otra cosa Star sale corriendo a toda prisa sin voltear atrás.

"¡Espera!" Marco.

* * *

Lentamente Marco abre sus ojos sintiendo un mareo y su boca esta reseca.

"Um. . . ¿Un sueño?. . . Rayos ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" Marco.

Sintiéndose desconcertado por la cantidad de tiempo que haya estado dormido, nuevamente intenta avanzar a través de la habitación, al llegar a la primera trampa marco esquiva fácilmente la flechas negras, luego se mueve en dirección a opuesta a donde provienen las flechas y al girar el muro frente a él, lanzas grandes salen del suelo las cuales traspasan a través de su suéter perforando su hombro izquierdo.

Marco da una patada con fuerza a la lanza para romperla una vez hecho comienza a sentir que se queda sin fuerzas como la última vez, retrocede inmediatamente a donde comenzó, al llegar se quita la lanza y nuevamente se desmalla.

Cierto tiempo después.

"Hum. . ." Marco.

Marco comienza a despertar y una vez más siente mareo.

"¿Otra vez?" Marco.

Con entusiasmo y ánimo Marco continúa el camino nuevamente.

"Muy bien, intentemos otra vez" Marco.

Después de varios intentos Marco continua tratando de llegar a su objetivo, el cual es la puerta al extremo del cuarto inmenso, durante este transcurso Marco fue golpeado por paredes, atravesado por lanzas, golpeado por flechas, incluso fue quemado, rociado con líquidos que quemaban e incluso llego a perder la cuenta de las veces que perdió la conciencia durante el recorrido.

En este momento Marco está sentado frente a la entrada al cuarto de trampas mirando la puerta al final del cuarto.

"Mmmm. . ." Marco.

Tratando de descubrir la manera de llegar al otro lado Marco observa los lugares donde se encontraban manchas de sangre, las cuales fueron hechas tras recibir cada trampa.

"¡Rayos! ¡Porque tiene que ser tan difícil!" Marco.

Frustrado comienza a frotar su cabello de lado a lado.

"Ha. . . Para empezar ¿Cómo fue que este hombre paso este lugar?" Marco.

Marco observa la imagen del Hombre pasando la puerta al final de cuarto.

" _Debe de haber hecho algo o pudo seguir alguna otra ruta en específico para haberlo logrado. . . ¡Cierto! Estos ojos pueden darme alguna pista_ " Marco.

Mientras comienza a observar los alrededores del cuarto y en pocos segundos descubre huellas probablemente pertenecientes al Hombre las cuales siguen una ruta en específico.

"Bien. . . Es todo o nada" Marco.

Caminado a pasos lentos mientras se mantiene alerta de lo que pueda suceder persigue el rastro a seguir donde el hombre avanzaba, en el trascurso no aparecía activarse ninguna trampa lo cual incitaba a Marco para aumentar la velocidad después de un cierto tiempo logra llegar al otro lado de cuarto.

"¡Si! ¡Lo logre!. . . Ahora el tesoro" Marco.

Antes de poder seguir la imagen de la persona esta cae en el piso e intenta seguir a pasar de la misma caída, después de ciertos pasos la figura desaparece.

"Extraño, ¿Por qué cayo de la nada?" Marco.

Shup.

Antes de poder deducir lo ocurrido Marco siente un pinchazo en su trasero al observar que fue lo que paso, encuentra una flecha negra incrustada.

"¡Tienes que!. . . Estar. . . Bromeando. . ." Marco.

Nuevamente cae desmallado.

* * *

Después de haber volado por un largo tiempo aterriza cerca al suelo baja de Cloudy, comienza a caminar en direcciona a la tienda de Donas, pensando que comer algunas Donas rancias la ayude a sentirse mejor, la tristeza y celos no dejan causarle malestar.

Sabe que debe haber una razón del por qué ellos estaban abrazándose, pero Star no quiso quedarse simplemente entro en pánico y el miedo le hizo huir, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos.

"¿Star?"

Star se encuentra mirando el suelo teniendo lágrimas en los ojos trata ve observar a la persona que en la está llamando

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Jackie.

Observado fijamente a Jackie quien se encuentra con una chica que no había visto antes, Star no puede sacar la imagen de ella y Marco abrazándose, no estaban haciendo algo malo, pero para ella le provocaba malestar.

"Estoy Bien. . ." Star.

Tratando de evitar la mirada de Jackie, Star mantienen la mirada fija al suelo.

"Vamos Star sé que algo te molesta o mejor dicho cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello con solo verte" Jackie.

Star mantiene su mirada el suelo.

"¿Puede ser que sea. . . Marco?" Jackie.

Star aprieta su varita con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de Marco de la boca de Jackie, aun así, no respondió.

Enojo fue lo que le provoca, pero, ella tiene que saber lo que paso de lo contrario no podría continuar, sea cual sea el resultado.

" _. . . Marco_ " Star.

Tomando aire, trata de hablar pero al parecer le cuesta trabajo, aun así continúo.

". . . Jackie. . . Dime. . . Dime que paso cuando estabas con Marco en el laboratorio" Star.

Con una voz temerosa y nerviosa pide a Jackie saber la razón del ¿Por qué? Se encontraba con Marco a solas.

Star mantenía una mirada fija a los ojos de Jackie, por su parte ella evita los ojos de Star y frotando su nuca con nerviosismo, estas acciones provocan malestar y enojo en Star, después de unos momentos Jackie voltea directo a los ojos de Star.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo" Jackie.

Star estaba en shock por la respuesta recibida esto la llena aún más de enojo e ira pero antes de poder gritar o decir algo Jackie continúa.

"Marco es quien debe decírtelo en persona esto es algo privado para él. . . Yo me entrometí. . . Respeto su privacidad, escucha Marco está tratando de resolver ciertas cosas que le suceden. . . pero esto segura de que cuando aclare sus dudas Tú serás la primera en recibir respuestas antes que todos" Jackie.

Las palabas sonaban completamente sinceras y firmes, el enojo e ira se estaban desapareciendo poco a poco del pecho de Star.

"Además estaba yo y un amigo estábamos con ellos dos, puedo asegurar lo que Jackie está diciendo" Amanda.

Amanda quien se encontraba en silencio durante la conversación entra habla igualmente con verdad.

"Entonces. . . Tu" Star.

"Soy Amanda" Amanda.

"Amanda ¿También estabas con Marco?" Star.

Ambas asienten a Star.

Después de un momento Star cae de rodillas haciendo que Jackie como Amanda se sorprendan y se acercan a ella con preocupación, pero Star levanta su mano deteniéndolas.

"Parece que me precipite" Star.

Sintiendo que las emociones que la agobiaban están desapareciendo su pecho, con una sonrisa en su rostro mira a Jackie y Amanda.

"No te preocupes, después de todo cualquiera podría malinterpretar la situación" Jackie.

"Cierto, creo que Marco tiene la culpa por no aclarar las cosas" Amanda.

Star y Jackie ríen al comentario de Amanda.

"Y debe de compensártelo de alguna manera. . . Aunque estoy algo decepcionada de Marco, pensé que el tipo de Hombre que perseguiría a su Novia y arreglar las cosa" Amanda.

"Hu. . . Eso fue mi culpa. . . antes que pudiera decir algo. . . Salí Volando" Star.

"Bueno, lo puedo imaginar de alguna manera. . . Solo que estoy segura de que Marco puede alcanzarte sin importar lo rápido que corras" Amanda.

Amanda parecía no comprender a lo que se refiere Star.

"No. . . Amanda lo que estar quiere decir es que ella 'salió volando'. . . Como literal" Jackie.

Amanda se encuentra confundida por las palabras de Jackie, Star por su parte levanta la varita y con un rayo de color rosa aparece una Nube de color Violeta.

Amanda da un salto atrás de sorpresa ante lo que apareció frente a ella.

"Este es Cloudy" Star.

"¡Hola!" Cloudy.

"H-Hola" Amanda.

Con una voz nerviosa logra responder el saludo.

"Entonces. . . ¿Magia?" Amanda.

"Si" Jackie.

"Estas es la segunda vez que veo Magia. . . Definitivamente tengo que acostumbrarme a esto" Amanda.

"Después de un tiempo te acostumbras" Jackie.

"Entonces. . . ¿Quieren burritos?" Star.

"Suena bien para mi" Jackie.

"Haha. . . Me apunto" Amanda.

Las chicas caminaron a las en dirección del puesto de comida, al llegar tomaron asiento y pidieron sus manjares favoritos disfrutando la comida y la conversación larga.

Con forme paso el tiempo empezaba a atardecer, las chicas se despidieron entre ellas para retirarse a sus casa.

Una vez que Amanda se separa de Jackie y Star ellas caminan en dirección a casa de la familia Díaz, normalmente Jackie debía tomar el camino en dirección opuesta, pero en esta ocasión decidió acompañar a su Amiga.

"Jackie no es necesario que me acompañes, tu casa está del otro lado" Star.

Comenta tranquilamente mientras se acercan a la casa de los Díaz.

"Nah, está bien de todos modos quiero hablar con Marco" Jackie.

Jackie hablo tranquilamente, pero Star mantenía un rostro de confusión mientras observaba a su Amiga, quien a su vez nota el estado en su rostro.

"Querido decirte lo que sucedió en el Laboratorio de Biología el día de hoy pero lo diré con el presente. . . Además. . . Considéralo como una disculpa por lo que hicimos pasar" Jackie.

Evadiendo el mirar a Star, Jackie responde con algo de pesar por haberla dejado en ese estado.

"¡No tienes porqué Disculparte!" Star.

Con una gran sonrisa y una voz llena de energía responde a la triste Jackie, de igual manera Sonríe a las palabras de Star.

Momentos después entran a la casa de los Díaz son recibidas por la Sra. Díaz quien está al teléfono algo preocupada Jackie y Star se mantienen en la sala esperando que la Sra. Díaz termine su llamada.

Una vez terminada su llamada suspira levemente.

". . . Sra. D ¿Se encuentra bien?" Star.

Al escuchar la voz de Star voltea inmediatamente a ella, luego de camina rápidamente a donde se encuentra Star y Jackie.

"Star ¿Saben dónde está Marco? No responde su teléfono y parece que nadie lo ha visto después de la Escuela" Sra. Díaz.

"No. . . Sabemos" Jackie.

Habla con una voz algo preocupada.

"Puede que este con Alfonso o Ferguson" Star.

"Ya he llamado a Sensei, Alfonso, Ferguson, Janna incluso a Jaremy, pero nadie sabe dónde está" Sra. Díaz.

La precaución de Angie se trasmite tanto a Star como a Jackie, ambas tienen una idea de la causa del porque Marco este desaparecido, pero no del donde se encuentran actualmente.

"Yo lo encontrare" Star.

Con una voz seria saca su varita y apuntando a una dirección de la sala aparece una llama de color purpura que al expandirse se habré de la forma de un ojo apareciendo la figura de Marco en ella.

"¡Lo encontré!" Star.

Gritando de alegría, Star les muestra el lugar donde se encuentra Marco y al parecer se encuentra corriendo a un lugar específico, pero antes de poder descubrir donde se encuentra exactamente el hechizo desaparece.

"Star ¿Qué sucede?" Sra. Díaz.

"Star. . ." Jackie.

"Esperen lo intentare de nuevo" Star.

Respirando profundamente vuelve a convocar el hechizo nuevamente la pequeña llama de color purpura aparece con la imagen de Marco y rápidamente desaparece, Star vuelve a intentarlo pero así como la última ocasión el hechizo desaparece nuevamente, después de varios intentos con el mismo resultado provocan en ella enojo.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Star.

"Simplemente no es posible, a donde va Marco es un lugar que tiene la barrera más poderosa que pueda existir, toda Magia es restringida ahí. . . Incluso tu varita pueda que no funcione enteramente"

Todos voltean a la dirección de donde proviene la voz.

"¡¿Glossaryck?!. . . ¿Espera sabes donde esta Marco?" Star.

"Dude" Jackie.

Pasando enfrente de las Chicas Angie observa fijamente a Glossaryck

"Pequeño Hombre Azul, Dime a donde Fue Marco" Sra. Díaz.

La voz de Angie sonaba fría, sus ojos parecían tornarse oscuros como la noche y la atmosfera en la sala se volvió pesada casi como un depredador estuviera lista para atacar.

Star sintió el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la nueva y extraña actitud de la Mama de Marco, normalmente es amable, alegre, estar con ella se puede sentir una agradable sensación seguridad y cariño, pero ahora pareciera que la persona frente a Star es un completo extraño.

Por su parte, esto provoca terror a Jackie, todos los instintos Grita Peligro, por unos instantes estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y aguantar.

" _Sabía que había algo extraño con los padres de Marco, pero esto es mas de los que esperaba_ " Jackie.

"Tranquila, se dónde está Marco, no pesaba ocultarlo" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck responde tranquilamente a Angie.

"Dinos" Sra. Díaz.

Todavía con una voz Fría exige a Glossaryck una explicación.

* * *

Marco entra corriendo a la casa, sube las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Star, una vez dentro del cuarto se encuentra a Glossaryck con un pudin de chocolate.

"Dime donde es La Montaña del Terror" Marco.

Con la mirada llena de convicción y determinación le pide indicaciones.

"Esos son unos ojos fuertes" Glossaryck.

Respondiendo casualmente toma una cucharada grande de Pudin devorándola rápidamente.

"Por Favor, dime donde esta ese lugar" Marco.

"¿Y Para que quieres ir a ese lugar Tan Peligroso?" Glossaryck.

"Necesito arreglar las cosas con Star. . . Yo la Lastime. . ." Marco.

"Chico escucha ese lugar es muy peligroso no durarías 10 minutos ahí" Glossaryck.

Haciendo una pausa observa a Marco quien todavía mantiene los ojos fijos en él.

"Solo los fuertes, rápidos, hablados pueden cruzar la Montaña del Terror. . ." Glossaryck.

"Yo Lo Soy" Marco.

Las palabras de Marco son fuertes así como sus ojos, para Glossaryck esta es la segunda vez que siente esta impresión.

" _Podría ser. . ._ " Glossaryck.

"Fuete, Rápido. . ." Marco.

Marco toma sus tijeras dimensionales y con gran fuerza las incrusta en su brazo izquierdo, provocando que su brazo comience a sangrar, Glossaryck no presenta ninguna emoción ante las acciones de Marco simplemente observa como quita las tijeras dejando un agujero grande.

Glossaryck nota que poco a poco la herida de Marco comienza a cerrarse, pero inmediatamente Marco toma su propio brazo herido Marco presiona fuertemente y después de limpiar la herida se la muestra a Glossaryck, pero para su sorpresa el brazo con una herida profunda ya no estaba completamente curado, casi como si no hubiese sucedido.

"Además Soy muy Resistente" Marco.

"Ciertamente lo eres" Glossaryck.

* * *

" _Esto es interesante, es posible. . ._ " Glossaryck

Frente a Glossaryck se encontraba Angie, Star y Jackie esperando una respuesta.

"Se dirigió a la Montaña del Terror" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Qué?!" Star.

"Star, ¿Qué es la Montaña del Terror?" Jackie.

"Es. . ." Star.

"Es un lugar prohibido y peligroso donde la magia no funciona enteramente, ahí viven los Bestias salvajes más fuertes de todas la Dimensiones" Sra. Díaz.

"Las tijeras Dimensionales no funcionan para llegar ahí, Hekapoo puso un seguro en todas ellas para evitar que los tontos se lastimen así mismos. . . " Glossaryck.

". . .Para poder pasar el seguro tienes que estar a la altura, Esas son las personas las cuales las Tijeras dejaran pasar, pero existe una manera de ir sin la necesidad de probar que estas a la altura y esos son. . ." Sra. Díaz.

"Los que tengan una llave" Glossaryck.

"¿Llaveee?" Star.

"Llave" Jackie.

Mientras que Star se encuentra confundida por la conversación en Angie y Glossaryck, Jackie presta total atención de lo que hacen ambos.

Angie levanta su mano y frente a ella aparece un agujero de color negro, una vez que su mano entra comienza a buscar detenidamente, una vez que lo encuentra saca su mano del agujero con una llave de color Roja, su forma es de una "t" mientras que el mango tiene forma de un carnero.

Enseguida el piso comienza a aparecer unas llamas de color Negro y de entre ellas comienza a parecer una puerta doble de Mármol, con figura de una Angel al lado derecho, mientras que el Izquierdo la imagen de un demonio, en el centro esta una figura de un Cráneo.

" _Los Díaz son conocidos en el pueblo por ser raros, pero esto es raro incluso para los Díaz ¿Acaso no son Humanos?. . . Marco. . . No es. . . ¿Humano?_ " Jackie.

Angie se da vuelta para observar a Star y Jackie, ambas se encuentran sorprendidas, por lo acontecimientos recientes.

"¿Sra. D?" Star.

Star se encuentra confundida y sorprendida.

". . ." Jackie.

Por su parte Jackie se mantienen cayada con la mirada fija sobre Angie.

"Sé que tienen muchas preguntas y prometo responder todas una vez que Marco este de vuelta, también estoy segura de que también tendrá muchas preguntas al igual que ustedes" Sra. Díaz.

Angie mantiene su vista sobre las chicas, Star no parece comprender lo que está sucediendo frente a ella, Jackie la observa fijamente pero para Angie ella se mantiene en guardia, en seguida se inclina frente a Star y coloca sus manos en sus hombros.

"Star, por favor, Trae a Marco de Vuelta" Sra. Díaz.

Su mirada, voz y rostro han regresado a la Angie que Star conoce, esto le provoca felicidad, tierna, amable y feliz.

"¡Absolutamente Si!" Star.

"¡Yo también Iré!" Jackie.

"¡No! ¡Jackie Es peligroso! ¡No podre protegerte!" Star.

"¡De igual forma iré!" Jackie.

"Entonces Pequeño Hombre Azul protegerá a Jackie" Sra. Díaz.

Ambas quedan sorprendidas de las palabras de Angie.

Glossaryck levanta su ceja cuestionando las palabras de Angie que a su vez mantiene la vista fuerte sobre él, después de unos instantes suspira.

"Está bien iré con ustedes y la protegeré, anqué tú también puedes hacerlo" Glossaryck.

"Preferiría ir yo misma, pero tengo prohibido ir a cualquier otra Dimensión, ese fue el acuerdo con él" Sra. Díaz.

"Ya veo, entonces no se puede hacer nada" Glossaryck.

Angie camina a direcciona a la puerta al acercar la llave a la Puerta, el Cráneo abre su boca y enseguida coloca la llave dentro de ella y la gira al lado Izquierdo, después saca la llave, el Cráneo sierra su boca y sube al tope de la puerta, poco a poca la puerta se abre.

Star y Jackie esta sorprendidas dentro de la puerta pueden ver a la distancia una Montaña grande con un bosque inmenso a su alrededor, se podía sentir un viento frio al otro lado.

"Tengan Mucho cuidado, si aparece que la situación se sale fuera de control regresen inmediatamente a este lugar y la puerta se abrirá" Sra. Díaz.

Ambas asienten y caminan al otro lado sin detenerse para poder llegar a la Montaña del Terror.

Una vez que Angie se encuentra sola levanta el teléfono y comienza a marca.

"Rafael, regresa a casa por favor, parece que tendremos que contarle todo a Marco una vez que regrese. . ." Sra. Díaz.

Después de explicarle todo lo sucedido en la ausencia de Rafael, toma la llave y la observa fijamente.

"No olvides traer Café, tiene que ser Granos 100% Mexicanos, yo preparare la comida vamos a necesitar bastante" Sra. Díaz.

* * *

Una vez despierto continúa su Ruta hasta llegar a una sala de trono la cual está rodeada de montañas de oro.

Inquieto tanto como Maravillado por tantas joyas y oro que están presentes, continua siguiendo a la persona la cual está cayendo constantemente para llegar al trono al final del pasillo.

La figura cae sin poder levantándose nuevamente, entonces comienza a arrastrarse, Marco se percata de que la persona lleva un pequeño cofre en su mano izquierda la cual parecía a verlo llevado con él todo el tiempo, una vez que se acerca al trono toma asiento y se mantienen ahí.

Marco se acerca al trono y el hombre con armadura está sentado en el, convertido en un esqueleto cubierto de telarañas y polvo, en su mano derecha sostiene el pequeño cofre.

Marco examina a la persona sentada en el trono, su armadura parecía estar dañada orificios, cortes, incluso apuñaladas al final noto que leva una flecha de color negra en su costado probablemente de la misma manera que Marco recibió la suya, tal vez había muerto por las heridas que llevaba o la pasión de dormir fue muy fuerte para la persona.

Al no saber el porqué de la situación del hombre Marco retoma su búsqueda del premio, los alrededores son montañas de oro y joyas, caminado de un lado a otro excava entre el tesoro con la esperanza de poder hallar algo que pueda justificar su aventura.

Pasando un largo tiempo, entre espadas, monedas, diamantes, collares Marco ha escarbado de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar el mejor tesoro con el cual pueda ser de agrado para su Novia.

"Esto no tiene fin. . . No logro encontrar algo que a Star le pueda gustar" Marco.

Al no encontrar lo que buscaba toma asiento en al lado del trono y observa la pequeña caja que está en la mano.

"Muy bien dime ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa caja?" Marco.

Marco abre la caja, al mirar a su interior encuentra un par de aretes con perlas blancas de adorno, las cuales parecían brillar.

"Estas son. . . Perfectos" Marco.

Saltando de alegría, Marco toma el cofre pero antes de salir del lugar se regresa y agradece a la persona sentada en el trono.

"No se cuales sean las razones por las que te encuentras aquí pero, tomare este cofre con su contenido y lo entregare a Star, mi Novia. . . Gracias. . . Y los siento por tomarlo" Marco.

Marco saca sus tijeras dimensionales, listo para salir de inmediato cortando en el aire un portal pero al mismo tiempo de abrirlo se cierra y al inténtalo de nuevo no parecía funcionar.

"Este lugar es aprueba de Magia también. . . bueno no hay de otra más que regresar" Marco.

Sssshhhh.

Un sonido detiene los pasos de Marco y colocándolo en posición de defensa para cualquier ataque, sus instintos le decían que hay peligro, al no saber de dónde viene el ruido lo único que puede hacer es esperar.

Marco cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente puede ver con más claridad dejándole con una mejor visión de la que tenía antes, entre las montañas de oro y joyas puede observar cómo se mueven o mejor dicho algo se deslizaba entre ellas.

" _Genial otro animal extraño_ " Marco.

Después de dar varias vueltas alrededor de Marco el extraño animal parece detrás de él lanzándose a morderlo, pero son los instintos que ha desarrollado durante su viaje a la cueva es capaz de esquivarlo.

Observando Marco nota que este animal es una serpiente gigantesca que mide al menos más de 10 metros de largo con una boca del tamaño suficiente para poder devorarlo fácilmente.

Inmediatamente la Serpiente se lanza hacia Marco, pero lo esquiva nuevamente, para cuando se detiene en el trono y nota que la persona tiene una espada con él, Marco la toma y se prepara para el enfrentamiento.

" _Es extraño. . . Normalmente estaría más preocupado pero. . . me siento tranquilo y puedo sentir que no perderé. . . Star. . . ¡Si! ¡Ganare y le entregare esto a Star!_ " Marco.

En cualquier otra situación siempre esta con Star, pero en esta ocasión se encuentra solo y no siente miedo, ni preocupación o angustia, solo el deseo de seguir y ganar.

Marco abre el cofre y toma su contenido guardándolo cuidadosamente en su bolsa de su suéter perforado en una bolsa donde hay un cierre, donde sabe que no lo perdería, por ultimo toma la espada de la persona con ambas manos y la apunta a la serpiente.

"¡Ven Aquí! ¡Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer!" Marco.

Una vez más la serpiente gigante ataca a Marco y él salta directamente contra ella con las espada en ambas manos.

Pasando por encima de la cabeza de la Serpiente Marco corta con fuerza dejando una herida profunda por encima de la cabeza, nuevamente saltando a la cabeza corta una y otra vez hasta que la sangre de la propia Serpiente la enceguece.

Mirando detenidamente Marco comienza a notar que los cortes que hizo Marco comienzan a cerrarse de la misma manera que sucede a él.

"¡¿Qué?!" Marco.

Sorprendido por este hecho no puede mantener oculta la sorpresa, una vez que sus heridas han cerrado la Serpiente nuevamente enviste a Marco, una vez más lo evade y comienza a correr a las salida pasando por el salón de trampas.

Al llegar al inicio del salón Marco se detiene para confirmar que no lo está siguiendo más, pero para su mala suerte la Serpiente continua pasando rápidamente a dirección donde se encuentra, atravesando el Salón y activando toda trampa a su paso, pero esto no parecía retrasar en absoluto a la Serpiente.

"Ho, No" Marco.

Corriendo nuevamente comienza a subir las escaleras por donde había entrado lo más rápido posible, pero antes de poder continuar La Serpiente aparece detrás de Marco mordiendo fuertemente por debajo de él hasta su estómago dejando su pecho y brazos libres con los cuales comienza a golpear la cabeza de la Serpiente con la espada, para cuando había notado Habían salido de la cueva.

Notando esto Marco usa la espada para poder liberarse y tratar de escapar lo más rápido posible, pero antes de iniciar la Serpiente suelta a Marco levemente para enseguida devorarlo de un bocado.

Dentro Marco trata desesperadamente de no ser tragado así que comienza a cortar alrededor suyo, haciendo que todo comienza a Moverse erráticamente de un lado a otro entre cortes que hacia Marco al final toma la espada con ambas y la incrusta arriba donde se debe encontrar el Cerebro.

Momentos después la sensación de caída comienza a aparecer seguida de un golpe muy fuerte el cual deja a Marco con su visión en negro.

* * *

Star se encuentra corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a la montaña del Terror a donde fue Marco.

"Star. . . Staaaar. . . ¡Star! ¡Escúchame!" Jackie.

Tratando de llamar la atención de Star, Jackie le habla en voz fuerte.

"¡Sé que estas preocupada por Marco!. . . ¡Pero créeme si te digo que el estará Bien! ¡Él va a Estar Bien!" Jackie.

Star se deteniéndose abruptamente y voltea a ver a Jackie al rostro, es obvio notar que se encuentra Molesta.

"¡¿Cómo Puedes estar Segura?!" Star.

Jackie solo podía observar a Star, frente a ella se encuentra moleste no solo eso, sus ojos destallan en color verde así como su varita.

"¡Ese lugar es muy peligroso incluso más que el Bosque de la Muerte Segura! ¡Además está prohibido! ¡¿Por qué Marco está haciendo todo esto?!" Star.

"Bueno Técnicamente Lo está haciendo por ti. . ." Glossaryck.

"¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Más por decirle donde esta este lugar!" Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Jackie grito lo más fuerte que pudo para detener a Star.

"Chicas este no es el momento para. . ." Glossaryck.

Las palabras de se detiene al escuchar explosión de tierra cerca del tope de la montaña donde se aprecia una Serpiente Gigante la cual parece agitarse de manera errática de un costado a otro como si estuviera persiguiendo a su presa o siendo atacada.

Star y Jackie están observando detenidamente al animal con terror, mientras que Glossaryck mantiene su rostro inexpresivo.

"S-star ¿P-por qué hay una Serpiente Gigante en ese lugar?" Jackie.

Jackie temblaba del miedo al ver la serpiente gigante por encima de la montaña.

"Eso es un Basilisco" Glossaryck.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

"Oh no, ¡Esto es Malo!" Star.

"¡Star! ¡¿Que es un Basilisco?!" Jackie.

"¡Es La criatura más peligrosa, grande, malvada! Y. . .Y. . . Y no sé qué es" Star.

Jackie se queda con la boca abierta a la confesión de Star.

"¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Star!" Jackie.

"¡No sé lo que es! ¡Pero es grande y debe ser algo malo!" Star.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Jackie no podía contener su rabia al escuchar las palabras de Star.

"Un Basilisco, es un Monstruo antiguo con forma de serpiente, tiene el veneno más letal que existe, si llegases a recibir la más diminuta de las heridas provocará una muerte segura, además, incluso al verlo crea un terror intenso, es por esos que las dos sienten esa incertidumbre, pero afectar de esta manera y a la distancia que estamos, parece que este no es un Basilisco normal" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck interrumpe a ambas.

"Dude, si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué no parece estar afectándote?" Jackie.

"Porque tengo milenios de experiencia, magia y conocimientos, además, tengo esto" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck Apunta a su cristal el al frente.

"¿Eso?" Jackie.

"Es un cristal con muchas utilidades entre ellas la anulación de efectos mágicos sobre mi" Glossaryck.

"¿Glossaryck que podemos hacer para defendernos de ella?" Star.

La voz de Star suena temerosa.

Glossaryck observa a Star y Jackie que se encuentran con preocupación en sus rostros.

"Otra Manera de vencer el efecto es superar todos tus miedos, esto te permitirá pelear contra el Basilisco sin problema, lo mejor por el momento será evadir al Basilisco y buscar a Marco. . ." Glossaryck.

Glossaryck detiene su mirada sobre el Basilisco el cual se encuentra atacando a algo. . . o mejor dicho a alguien.

Cierto tiempo trascurrió en el cual Glossaryck no había dicho ni una sola palabra para Star y Jackie, solo miraba fijamente al Basilisco.

"¡Glossaryck!" Star.

Star Grita para tomar la atención de Glossaryck.

"¡Dude!" Jackie.

Al no recibir reacción de Glossaryck Star lo toma entre sus manos y lo sacude fuertemente con desesperación, tratando de que responda.

"Creo que encontré a Marco" Glossaryck.

Los ojos de Ambas se abren completamente al escuchar las palabras de Glossaryck.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Star.

Star fue la primera al reaccionar de las palabras de Glossaryck.

"Está ahí" Glossaryck.

Apuntando al Basilisco, ambas observan a la distancia a alguien vestido de rojo el cual está siendo masticado en las fauces y tratando de liberarse con una espada que lleva en sus manos, cortando con fuerza y balanceándose.

Tanto como Star y Jackie están totalmente en Shock por la escena frente a ellas Marco está en la boca del Basilisco, su suéter Rojo parece está derramándose a los costados de él, pero al observar más a detalle pueden observar que lo que se está derramando no es el suéter sino la sangre de Marco.

"¡MARCO!" Star y Jackie.

Ambas corrieron lo más rápido posible a donde se encontraba Marco, al pasar unos minutos entre su recorrido El Basilisco Da unas vueltas alrededor de sí mismo y colapsa repentinamente al lado derecho provocando una cortina de tierra grande.

* * *

Al llegar al Cuerpo desplomado del Basilisco Ambas quedan sorprendidas al ver las heridas que tiene en su rostro así como el cuerpo entero tenia las mismos cortes a su alrededor, no parecía moverse y la sangre brotaba por cada herida.

Ante semejante escena Jackie le provoca nauseas lo cual le causa una mezcla de terror y nerviosismo al estar cerca de semejante animal.

Star por su parte Comparte el sentimiento de nerviosismo, nunca había visto a un Basilisco mucho menos enfrentado a uno, en este momento la tranquiliza el hecho de que ha muerto, enseguida comienza a busca desesperadamente a Marco a los alrededores.

"¡Marco! ¡Marcooo!" Star.

Star camina alrededor del cuerpo del Basilisco por alguna señal, al recorrer el cuerpo de lado a lado y observar los alrededores, comienza a ponerse más nerviosa a cada momento.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Grita con toda la fuerza.

"¡Marcooo! ¡Marcooo! ¡Marcoooo!" Star.

Star comienza a llorar y cae de rodillas.

"¡Marco! ¡Marco!. . . Marco. . . Ug. . .¡Haaaa!" Star.

Las marcas de corazones en sus mejillas se quiebran y el color de su batirá comienza a teñirse de negro, Jackie observa a Star con preocupación, dudando se acerca a su amiga.

"S-Star. . ." Jackie.

Con una Voz temerosa trata de hablar con ella, antes de poder decir más toma un respiro para reunir fuerzas para poder seguir hablando.

"¡Star! ¡Escúchame Marco debe estar en otro parte!" Jackie.

Star sigue llorando sin parar.

"¡Star!" Jackie.

Sin importar cuanto Jackie llamara a Star ella no respondía en lo absoluto, continuaba llorando, por su parte, Jackie comenzó a preocuparse del hecho de no ver a Marco en lo absoluto después de ver la escena en donde se enfrentaba con el Basilisco y el hecho de no encontrarlo también la mantenía con el deseo de llorar.

"Chicas, creo que deben de poner atención a eso" Glossaryck.

Jackie pone atención a lo que Glossaryck está apuntando, para su terror el Basilisco comienza a moverse lentamente, nuevamente concentra su atención a Star para poder huir rápidamente, Jackie jala del brazo a Star pero ella no tiene intención de moverse.

"¡Maldición! ¡No puedo dejarla! ¡Marco! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Jackie.

La cabeza del Basilisco comienza a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro, Jackie esta aterrada de la situación ante esto abraza a Star con la intención de protegerla y de pronto. . .

"¡Haaa! ¡Odio los calcetines mojados!"

Una voz fuerte se escucha Jackie voltea a observar a la persona quien se encuentra gritando, para su alivio es Marco quien se encuentra saliendo de la boca del Basilisco sus manos levanta la mandíbula y sus pies están sosteniéndola para poder salir del asicó.

"¡Marco!" Jackie.

Después de salir de la boca de la serpiente gigante cubierto completamente de saliva Marco observa que Jackie aquí y se encuentra abrazando a Star quien lentamente está volteando lentamente a su dirección.

"¿Star?. . . ¿Jackie?" Marco.

Marco se encuentra confundido al ver a ambas aquí.

"Yo también estoy aquí" Glossaryck.

Marco decide ignorar al pequeño hombre de color azul, flotando alrededor, en vez eso concentra su mirada en Jackie y Star.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Marco.

Antes de que Jackie pudiera responder Star corre hacia Marco colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo.

Por su parte Marco al sentir los labios de Star y la toma de la cintura acercándola a él, mientras le devuelve el beso, ambos continúan besándose sin detenerse, un tiempo paso antes de separarse, para ellos parecía ser un corto tiempo pero en realidad fue largo, al terminar ambos tenían su mirada fija en los ojos de uno a otro.

Al observarlos Jackie comienza a sonreír de alegría y nota que los ojos de Star parecen estar resplandecientes, sus marcas de corazones en sus mejillas regresaron a su forma original al igual que su varita, la cual comienza a brillar de color rosa.

"Marco. . ." Star.

"Star ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Marco.

"Vinimos a buscarte, Dude" Jackie.

Marco no comprendía el hecho del ¿por qué? ambas se encontraban aquí.

"Simplemente vinieron porque estaban preocupadas por ti" Glossaryck.

Nuevamente Marco ignora al hombre de color azul flotando ante él.

"Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Marco no volveré a dudar de ti" Star.

"¿He?" Marco.

Confundido por las palabras de Star, Marco observa a Jackie en busca de respuestas.

"Le conté que fuimos al Laboratorio de Biología y nada sucedió entre nosotros, además le conté de Steven y Amanda estaban con nosotros" Jackie.

"Gracias" Marco.

Sosteniendo una sonrisa da las gracias a Jackie, el habiente se mantenía relajado, Marco en ese momento solo desea regresar a casa para poder descansar de semejante aventura.

Mientras Star mantiene abrazado a Marco siente al pegajoso en su mano al revisar que lo que se encuentra ahí, ve con horror que es sangre, también nota su vestido está manchado de igual manera, sintiendo pánico comienza a revisar a Marco por todas partes, su suéter color Rojo está teñido de sangre con agujeros, cortaduras, desgarres, su pantalón se encuentra en el mismo estado y para finalizar su cintura esta cortes de Mordeduras.

"¿Star?" Marco.

Confundido por la frenética acción de Star la detiene de continuar.

"M-Marco, esto. . ." Star.

Con un rostro lleno de Miedo y lágrimas le muestra su mano cubierta de Sangre.

"¡Espera no llores! ¡Todo está bien mira!" Marco.

Inmediatamente se quita su suéter y camisa para mostrar todos los lugares donde estaba la sangre.

Star se sorprende al ver que Marco comienza a retirar su ropa, pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna herida, al acercase comienza a tocar y examinar por algún rasguño sin embargo no había ninguno.

"¡¿V-vez?! ¡Todo está bien!" Marco.

La preocupación de Star desaparece al saber que su Novio se encuentra en buen estado, al mirar el rostro de Marco nota que su rostro está totalmente rojo, enseguida comprende la razón, ella se encuentra tocando con su rostro muy cerca e inmediatamente su propio rostro se enrojece de vergüenza y se retira dándole espacio a Marco para ponerse su ropa nuevamente.

Marco rápidamente se viste notando que Jackie tiene los ojos cubiertos con sus manos y Star está mirando a otra dirección pero aun así mantiene su vista levemente en él.

"¡C-Cierto estas B-bien!. . . Pero ¿Cómo?" Star.

"Te lo contare todo una vez que lleguemos a casa" Marco.

Una vez que termina de vestirse, trata de pensar la mejor manera de poder explicar lo que ha estado sucediendo en su cuerpo a todos y sobre todo lo que ha descubierto en esta búsqueda de tesoros.

" _Por alguna razón me siento muy cansado de esta situación, ¿cómo les explicare esto a mis padres?_ " Marco.

Mientras Marco esta sumido en sus pensamientos El Basilisco comienza a moverse nuevamente, Marco nota que las heridas que había realizado con la espada se estaban cerrando, inmediatamente se coloca en frente de Star y Jackie para protegerlas, enseguida Star toma una posición defensiva con su varita para disparar a cualquier cosa que provenga del Basilisco, mientras que Glossaryck se coloca frente a Jackie por alguna razón.

Poco a poco comienza a Moverse de un lado a otro después de curar sus heridas, una vez que se incorpora, comienza a hacer uno sonido con su boca varias veces hasta que escupe la espada en su interior y mira nuevamente en dirección donde se encuentran todos, lentamente acerca su cabeza donde se encuentran los tres jóvenes.

Marco ve como la espada que había incrustado en el cerebro del Basilisco cae lejos de él, lo cual hace muy difícil poder tomar acciones.

" _¡Maldición! Si trato de tomar la Espada dejare a las dos indefensas antes cualquier ataque_ " Marco.

Poniendo su cerebro a trabajar lo más rápido posible Marco trata de encontrar una manera de solucionar la situación en la que se encuentran.

¿Escapar? Es muy posible solo necesita una distracción, pero alguien debe quedarse atrás ¿Usarse a sí mismo como carnada? Considerando las habilidades que posee es la opción más viable, pero, en este momento siente cansancio, probablemente esto es un indicio de que su cuerpo tiene un límite de hasta qué punto puede soportar, antes de poder tomar una decisión, repentinamente Marco siente como una lengua larga y viscosa recorre todo su cuerpo, dejándolo todo completamente empapado de saliva.

Marco se encuentra en confundido por el suceso y al mirar a la dirección del Basilisco puede notar que no tienen intenciones de continuar peleando sino más bien pareciera comportarse como un animal doméstico.

"Parece que le agradas" Glossaryck.

El basilisco está presentando una actitud completamente diferente, en este momento está acariciando su rostro contra el cuerpo de Marco.

Al no sentir ninguna intención de atacar Marco comienza a acariciar a la Serpiente Gigante frente a él, curiosamente esto le da la sensación cuando esta con Nachos.

" _Esto es agradable. . . aunque estoy cubierto de saliva. . . sus escamas son suaves casi las mismas que Nachos y su pequeña cabeza. . . ¿Um?_ " Marco.

La serpiente gigante comienza a enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo de Marco para su sorpresa su tamaño ha disminuido al tamaño.

"Parece que para curarse de sus heridas consumió gran parte de su fuerza dejándola con este tamaño" Glossaryck.

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora puedo llevarla a casa!" Marco.

Marco se encuentra completamente entusiasmado con la idea de llevar al basilisco a casa.

Por otra parte Star y Jackie están sorprendidas al presenciar tales acciones de la Bestia la cual hace no más de unos minutos estaba peleando ferozmente, pero ahora es completamente dócil.

"M-Marco. . . "Jackie.

"¿Marco?" Star.

Marco vuelve en sí mismo tras escuchar las palabras de confusión y miedo de ambas, al voltear su mirada hacia las chicas puede notar el rostro de Jackie se mantiene con miedo mientras que Star se encuentra confundida por el suceso.

"Tranquilas, este pequeño no causara ningún problema alguno ¿Verdad?" Marco.

Observando al Basilisco asiente con la cabeza en respuesta a Marco, Star y Jackie solo pueden poner una sonrisa con nerviosismo ninguna de las dos tiene manera de poder negarse a lo que dice Marco mucho menos al Basilisco el cual las observa fijamente, parecía como si tratara de obligarlas a aceptar lo que dice.

"Este no es el lugar apropiado para tener ningún tipo de conversación así que sugiero que continuemos en casa" Glossaryck.

Ninguno objeto ante las palabras de Glossaryck, por supuesto todo comienza la caminata para poder alejarse de la montaña para poder regresar a casa.

"Queso" Marco.

Star, Jackie e incluso Glossaryck están confundidos sobre esta repentina palabra de Marco.

"Tu nombre será Queso" Marco.

Marco declara el Nombre para su nuevo compañero con gran entusiasmo y alegría, enseguida comienza a acariciar al Basilisco de par a par, todos centraron la mirada en él ante tales acciones.

"Es Queso porque ya tengo Nachos y ahora son la combinación perfecta" Marco.

Responde a todos al notar la confusión en sus rostros.

"Fascinante, bien ahora regresemos en este momento" Glossaryck.

Le responde a Marco con indiferencia.

"Genial, es bueno saber que contamos contigo en todo momento, incluso en este lugar. . ." Marco.

Interrumpiendo su respuesta sarcástica, se da cuenta de que ninguno de ellos tiene manera de llagar sin Tijeras Dimensionales.

"Espera ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este lugar? Yo tengo las tijeras dimensionales" Marco.

Repentinamente comienzan a aparecer llamas de color Negro del piso y de ellas emerge una Puerta totalmente desconocida con dibujos de un Angel y un Demonio a sus lados con un Cráneo en el tope de la puerta.

"De esta Manera Joven Marco" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck le responde a Marco quien se encuentra atónito.

"Es raro, pero la Sra. D la uso para traernos aquí sin agujeros dimensionales y los molestos mareos" Star.

Star responde a Marco mientras se acerca y toma su mano fuertemente.

"¿He?" Marco.

"Yo también me sorprendí cuando Angie la uso para traernos aquí o debería decir que sigo sorprendida" Jackie.

Jackie coloca su mano en el hombro de Marco para tranquilizarlo un poco.

"¡¿He?!" Marco.

"Marco, tranquilízate una vez que lleguemos tu madre te explicara todo" Glossaryck.

La puerta se abre y al otro lado se puede ver la sala de la casa de Marco, si decir ni una palabra más todos cruzan sin decir alguna palabra más.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH11 The True.**

* * *

Next chapter enjoy. . .

By the way I been reading a lot fanfics someone's are good, others are really good keep working like that . . . "The New Girl in Town" Damn! Love it!

* * *

Una vez que Todos pasan atreves de la puerta, la sensación es parecida a la que percibes cuando abres una ventana tu casa en invierno, el interior es cálido mientras que el exterior es completamente frio, una sensación muy común, la única diferencia es que estas entrando de una dimensión a otra sin ser afectado por los leves efectos de los portales creados por las tijeras dimensionales.

" _Esto es una locura_ " Marco.

Marco no encuentra las palabras correctas para describir de lo acaba de suceder, acaba de cruzar una dimensión a través de una puerta extraña con dibujos muy llamativos y un Cráneo.

Ssshhh.

Un lengüetazo retorna a Marco a la realidad quien se encontraba hundido en sus propios pensamientos, este le pertenece a la Serpiente Gigante Queso la cual venció y la convirtió en su nuevo compañero, el cual se encuentra enrollado alrededor de bajo del abdomen subiendo hasta el pecho.

"¿Hu?" Marco.

Marco observa a Queso quien ahora tiene el tamaño de una anaconda de Zoológico a simple vista ahora de unos 4 Metros de largo y su cabeza tiene el tamaño de uno de los cachorros laser, con unas escamas de un color gris claro y ojos de color rojo.

"Parece que el Basilisco consumió una gran cantidad de grasa corporal en orden de curar sus heridas" Glossaryck.

"Su nombre es Queso. . . Pero con este tamaño es más fácil de poder tenerlo en casa" Marco.

Encantado por la idea del actual tamaño de Queso, comienza a imaginar el lugar al cual puede mantenerlo.

" _No puedo dejarlo afuera, Tal vez en mi cuarto eso estaría genial. . . Ho, Cierto, necesito un terrario uno Grande, tengo $650. Dólares guardados y el Cheque Real debe de llegar Mañana entonces. . ._ " Marco.

Repentinamente Marco siente un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho haciéndolo saltar levemente, al voltear encuentra a Star quien tiene su rostro Enojado.

¡Ssshhh!

Queso agrede a Star tras a ver golpeado a Marco Fuertemente, pero antes de realizar algún ataque es detenido por Marco tomando la cabeza de Queso con ambas manos, esto logra calmarlo y regresa a su posición normal.

"¿Star?" Marco.

Frotando su mano en su brazo observa confundido a Star.

"¡Eres un Tonto! ¡Pudiste a ver Muerto!" Star.

"Lo siento. . ." Marco.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso?! ¡La Sra. D estaba Muy Preocupada por ti!" Star.

"Star. . ." Marco.

"¡Yo Estaba Muy Preocupada por ti! ¡Casi muero del Dolor!" Star.

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar por las mejillas de Star.

"Cuando te vi en la boca de Queso pensé lo peor. . ." Star.

". . ." Marco.

Con la mirada fija sobre Star, Marco se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura acercándola a él, por su parte Star coloca sus brazos por detrás de su espalda abrazándolo fuertemente.

"NO vuelvas a hacer algo así, Jamás" Star.

"Jamás" Marco.

Marco toma con su mano la barbilla para mover el rostro de Star al suyo para besarla suavemente una vez que el beso termina, Star recuesta su cabeza sobre los hombros de Marco.

Por su parte Jackie tiene una sonrisa grande al observar la hermosa escena frente a ella, sus Amigos están demostrando el fuerte sentimiento que sienten uno por el otro.

"¿Por qué fuiste ahí era peligroso?" Star.

". . . Yo las escuche. . . " Marco.

Hablando en voz baja.

Star y Jackie están confundidas ante la respuesta de Marco.

". . . Las escuche Hablar. . . Escuche la conversación que tú y Janna en el salón acerca de la prueba. . ." Marco.

Suspirando continua.

"Si era capaz de pasar al prueba, podría demostrar que puedo estar contigo. . . Lo que quiero decir, Si lograba regresar con un tesoro de ese lugar nadie se pudiera separarnos" Marco.

Suspira nuevamente.

"Incluso tus padres no se opondrían, por eso fue que lo hice" Marco.

"Dude, entiendo tus razones pero ponerte en peligro no valdría la pena si estás Muerto" Jackie.

"Lo siento es solo que pensé. . ." Marco.

"¿Marco?" Star.

Repentinamente Star detiene la conversación entre Jackie y Marco.

". . . Star" Marco.

"Tu. . . ¿Tu escuchaste lo que hablando con Janna?" Star.

"¿He?" Marco.

"¿Nos escuchaste?" Star.

". . . Si, Lo siento" Marco.

"¿Cómo? Estábamos sentadas al final del salón y no hablamos fuertemente" Star.

" _Cierto_ " Marco.

Marco recordó que todavía no le ha dicho a nadie acerca de las nuevos poderes en él, a excepción de Jackie, Amanda y Steven quienes vieron todo lo ocurrido, Mirando levemente a Jackie, ella le asiente con la cabeza.

" _Cierto, No hay necesidad de ocultar nada menos frente a Star_ " Marco.

Con una nueva convicción Marco toma la iniciativa.

"Veras hay algo que debo decirte, hace unos días me han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas, bueno, más extrañas de lo normal" Marco.

"¿Extrañas?" Star.

"Bueno. . . todos mis sentidos son más agudos, mi cuerpo. . . es más resistente que antes. . ." Marco.

Mirando a Star, puede verse que no logra comprender lo que Marco está tratando de decir.

Ante Esto, comienza a caminar al sillón que se encuentra frente a la televisión, se coloca del lado derecho al sillón y con ambas manos lo levanta completamente del suelo con facilidad.

Star se encuentra sorprendida por la demostración fuerza de Marco, Star sabe que el sillón no es tan pesado, pero no tan ligero como para poder levantarlo completamente del suelo son solo dos manos, bueno, no sin usar Magia.

"M-Marco ¿Cómo?" Star.

Marco vuelve a colocar el sillón en su lugar original y voltea a ver a Star y a Jackie quien también se encuentra sorprendida de este hecho.

"De hecho. . . No lo sé. . . No tengo la menor idea de lo que me está pasando tal vez me contagie de algún tipo de virus en alguna Dimensión o tal vez comí algo en que tardo tiempo en hacer efecto o. . ." Marco.

"Creo que lo mejor sería preguntar a tus Padres sobre tu situación inusual" Glossaryck.

Interrumpe a Marco ante de que continúe con alguna conclusión extrañas.

"¿Mis Padres?" Marco.

"Marco, estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño hombre de Azul. . . y siendo sincera creo que te han estado ocultando algo" Jackie.

Confundido por las palabras de ambos, observa a Jackie con una expresión completamente seria, mientras que Glossaryck, bueno, en caso de él, es difícil saber si está mintiendo o está diciendo verdad, aun así lo que ambos está sugiriendo es que sus Padres saben sobre los recientes cambios en su cuerpo y están ocultando algo.

"¿De dónde crees que salió aquella Puerta?" Glossaryck.

Apuntando con dirección en la cual se encuentra una Puerta muy extraña, con dibujos de un Angel y un Demonio con Cráneo en el tope.

"Angie utilizo esta Puerta para poder llevarnos a donde fuiste" Jackie.

"¿He?" Marco.

"Es como dice Jackie, Primero la Sra. D puso una Cara que daba mucho Miedo, después abrió una agujero Negro para sacar una llave y de la nada apareció esa puerta que usamos para ir por ti ¡Fue asombroso!" Star.

Marco se encuentra en Shock su Madre uso esa puerta para llevar a los tres donde se encontraba él.

"Yo. . ." Marco.

Le cuesta trabajo poder encontrar las palabras para describir el sentimiento que recorre todo su cuerpo ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? No lo sabe.

". . . ¿Soy Humano?" Marco.

". . . Marco" Jackie.

Jackie quiere decir algo para animar a Marco pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo debido a que ella siente culpable puesto que ella ha tenido es pensamiento.

"Tú eres Marco Díaz, también eres Mi Gemelo Destrucción el que hace locuras conmigo, mi Mejor Amigo sin importar la situación siempre estás ahí, Mi Novio el que me Quiere por ser yo misma" Star.

Star toman ambas manos con fuerza de Marco mirándolo con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme, aleja toda preocupación sobre él.

Jackie se sorprende de las palabras de Star ser capaz de alegrar a Marco con esa confianza y sonrisa.

" _Star eres increíble, Marco es el chico más afortunado de todos_ " Jackie.

"Es una Hermosa escena y todo lo demás. . . Marco dime ¿Lo conseguiste?" Glossaryck.

Interrumpiendo el agradable ambiente con sus palabras secas logra molestar a los tres Jóvenes que están parados, mirándolo fríamente.

". . . ¿Y Bien?" Glossaryck.

Manteniendo su mirada en Marco esperando obtener una respuesta, por su parte Marco se encuentra confundido por tales palabras.

". . . El Tesoro" Glossaryck.

Marco se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, luego comprende lo que está diciendo Glossaryck soltando las manos de Star, comienza a revisar su Suéter Rojo o lo que queda, en un costado cerca de las bolsas de enfrente hay un bolsa secreta con sierre.

Star observa detenidamente a Marco mientras inspecciona dentro de la bosa en su Suéter dentro del mismo, le muestra dos pequeños Aretes don perlas Blancas en ellas.

"Son para Ti" Marco.

Con una voz avergonzada y tratando de no mirarla mucho debido a la vergüenza que siente, le entrega a Star los aretes quien por su parte esta atónita por los Aretes.

"Son hermosos" Star.

Marco voltea a observar a Star fijamente, ella acerca su rostro a Marco con una gran sonrisa y mantiene los ojos cerrado, Marco se encuentra confundido por un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que Star hace e inmediatamente toma los Aretes y los coloca en cada lado de sus orejas, alejándose levemente observa a Star.

"Te vez. . . Hermosa" Marco.

Por alguna extraña razón Marco no puede despegar sus ojos de Star esos Aretes a pesar de ser pequeños resaltan en ella.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Con un rostro avergonzado mantiene su mirada sobre Marco, después se dirige a Jackie para tener una conversación con ella.

" _Creo que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo_ " Marco.

Marco siente una felicidad tras contemplar el rostro avergonzado de Star esos pequeños Aretes con perlas Blancas.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Poco a poco las perlas Blancas comienzan a tornarse de color rojo brillante y al final permanecer de un Rojo Sangre, Sorprendido por este suceso se queda sin palabras sin saber que decir, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron inmediatamente.

"¡Son Geniales! ¡Hermosas! ¡¿No es Así?!" Star.

"Se ven preciosas" Jackie.

Ambas chicas están completamente fascinadas y alegres por el regalo de Marco.

"Bueno parece que todo salió bien después de todo" Glossaryck.

". . ." Marco.

Con su mirada concentrada en el piso se mantiene silencio.

"No pongas esa cara ¿Por qué lo sueltas?" Glossaryck.

Manteniendo una cara seria voltea a mirar a Glossaryck.

"¿Por qué Rojo?" Marco.

"Creo que tú sabes la repuesta pequeño, Luna de Sangre" Glossaryck.

Marco comprende el significado de las palabras, por su mente aparece el aquel baile con una luz Roja de Sangre y a Star con él bailando lentamente entre la música.

"Aquella vez la Luz cayó sobre nosotros" Marco.

"Y sus almas se unieron para toda la eternidad" Glossaryck.

Esto último deja Sorprendido, pero aliviado un sentimiento difícil de describir por una parte está Feliz por el hecho de que Star y él estará unidos por la eternidad, pero preocupado, puede ser que el sentimiento que siente sea algo implantado por aquella Luna.

" _Si eso fuera. . ._ " Marco.

"No lo es" Glossaryck.

Marco es interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

"No es algo falso el sentimiento que ambos sienten, La Luna de Sangre une aquellos que realmente se aman puramente, así que, Animo" Glossaryck.

Dándole una palmada en el hombro, Marco no esperaba esta respuesta de Glossaryck en lo absoluto.

". . . Gracias, Sabes, eres genial en ocasiones" Marco.

"Me subestimas joven Marco, ahora Pudin" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck se aleja flotando de la sala al comedor, pero antes de continuar regresa a donde esta Marco.

"Por cierto, Tu Madre parece no estar aquí recomiendo que Hables con ella una vez que llegue, ahora si me disculpas" Glossaryck.

Con Pop desaparece de la vista de Marco.

" _¿Hablar con mis padres?. . . Realmente hay algo extraño sin duda alguna. . . además ¿Dónde están?_ " Marco.

Observando en dirección a la cocina se puede ver que han estado preparando comida, por el olor nota que todavía se encuentra caliente lo cual le indica que no ha pasado mucho tiempo de que se fueron.

Cerrando los ojos respira profundamente un par de veces y al abrirlos puede ver las imágenes de sus padres.

" _Creo que estos nuevos poderes son muy útiles_ " Marco.

Las siluetas de sus padres aparecen frente él, su Madre se encuentra cocinando con prisa, su padre llega con unas bolsas al dejarlas en la en la mesa de la cocina, parece ser que olvidaron algo su padre busca en las dos bolsas que trajo y al no encontrar lo que buscaban ambos salieron de la cocina a la cochera.

"Wow" Marco.

A Marco le cuesta trabajo creer las cosas que sus ojos le permiten hacer ahora, pero sin duda alguna le podrán ser útiles a futuro.

Queso por su parte comienza a comienza a bostezar, una extraña reacción para Marco quien no tiene la idea de que una Serpiente podía bostezar.

"Lo olvidaba, llevare al basilisco a tu habitación, parece que está a punto de hibernar" Glossaryck.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Marco.

Pregunta confundido.

"Los basiliscos tienden a dormir después de haber consumido gran parte de su energía, normalmente duermen en lugares cálidos hasta recuperar toda" Glossaryck.

"Ya veo" Marco.

Pero como está completamente encariñada contigo si la dejo en un lugar sin tener tu olor probablemente se vuelva loca y ataque todo al rededor" Glossaryck.

Esto deja asustado a Marco Queso es muy fuerte y si comienza a tacar será muy Malo.

"O tal vez no" Glossaryck.

Esto logra molestar a Marco.

"Aun así, te veremos luego" Glossaryck.

Con un Pop nuevamente desaparece sin dejar rastro pero en esta ocasión Queso parece haber desaparecido con él, lo cual deja a Marco algo inquieto, antes de poder revisar si Glossaryck dejo a Queso en su cuarto, Marco es Tacleando fuertemente.

* * *

"Son Hermosos, Star" Jackie.

Con gran alegría Jackie saca un pequeño espejo, Star lo toma y mira constantemente los Aretes que le entrego Marco.

"Nunca me los voy a quitar" Star.

Con unas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos muestra la más grande y feliz sonrisa que tiene, Jackie no puede evitar contagiarse de la felicidad de Star, ambas comienzan a saltar de alegría.

"Creo que eso será una problema, si no te los quitas. . ." Jackie.

Jackie interrumpe sus palabras al notar que las perlas de color blanco ahora se tornaron de color Rojo Sangre, dejándola algo atónita.

"Jackie ¿Sucede algo?" Star.

"Star tus Aretes. . ." Jackie.

"¿Que sucede con ellos?" Jackie.

Jackie toma su celular para poner la cámara en frente de Star, al observar la pantalla se puede notar que las perlas Blancas se han tornado de Color Rojo.

"Hooo, No puede ser son. . . ¡Maravillosas!" Star.

". . ." Jackie.

Con su mandíbula caída debido a la reacción de Star, Jackie suspira sabiendo que esto es lago de esperarse de ella.

"¡Marco! Miraaaa" Star.

Star correr rápido a la dirección donde se encuentra Marco con un gran entusiasmo.

Tacleándolo, ambos caen al suelo mientras Star lo abraza con fuerza entonces comienza a besarlo por todo el rostro y cuello, para estas acciones Marco se siente muy avergonzado con rostro enrojecido.

"¿Hum?" Marco.

Entre besos Marco percibe una fragancia algo ligera pero atrayente proveniente de Star un olor dulce como la miel, placentero esto lo provoca a abrazarla, él acercando el rostro al de ella comienza a besarla primero es un beso corto, seguido de un beso más fuerte, luego más profundo y permaneciendo de esa manera.

Marco profundizaba con su lengua en la boca de Star, ella por su parte se impresiona por la profundidad del beso poco a poco empezó a responder de la misma manera en que lo hace Marco, su mente comienza a tornarse en Blanco, comenzando a sentir calor que recorre todo su cuerpo, se acerca su cuerpo para sentarse en su regazo colocando ambas piernas detrás de él.

Ambos siguen besándose sin detenerse enseguida Marco comienza a besar parte del cuello de Star lentamente dejándole pequeñas mordidas.

"¡Ha!" Star.

Gritando de sorpresa Star puede sentir las mordidas de Marco las cuales le causan una sensación extraña, dolor pero es placentero y ahora se encuentra centrada en cada acción de Marco deseando más de lo que le haga, su corazón late fuertemente, su rostro se calienta, sus marcas de corazones están brillando de un rosa intenso, por alguna razón solo quiere continuar.

"M-Marco. . ." Star.

". . . Star" Marco.

Ambos mantuvieron su mirada entre ellos Marco puede ver si reflejo en los ojos azules de Star y ella por su parte puede ver su reflejo en los ojos color de él, nuevamente trataron de continuar, pero fueron detenidos.

"Chicos. . . estoy aquí" Jackie.

Ambos regresan a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de Jackie, quien en este momento sus manos está cubriendo enteramente y su rostro está completamente Rojo, rápidamente Marco s separa de Star completamente avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡L-lo siento! ¡No se me s-sucedió! ¡Perdona Star!" Marco.

Con una voz completamente descontrolada y un rostro totalmente rojo tara de disculparse.

"N-No te p-preocupes" Star.

Star también se encuentra avergonzada.

"Cielos, si necesitan privacidad solo díganlo" Jackie.

Con una voz sarcástica y burlona responde a Marco.

"No, No, No, No es mi culpa. . . P-perdí el control y además. . ." Marco.

Repentinamente Marco dejo de hablar o mejor dicho dejo de moverse, sintió si cuerpo paralizado enteramente su visión se perdió casi no podía escuchar mucho menos mantenía la fuerza para mantenerse de pie y su estómago comenzó a dolerle intensamente, lo última imagen que vio fue el suelo.

* * *

"Marco ¿Estas Bien?" Jackie.

Pregunta al notar que Marco dejo de Hablar, inmediatamente cae al suelo sin moverse, esto la deja perpleja Star inmediatamente se acerca a Marco tratando de levantarlo.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Corre rápidamente al verlo desplomarse espontáneamente sin razón aparente.

"¡Marco! ¡Star! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!" Jackie.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Marco!" Star.

Ambas se cuentan en pánico al no saber qué hacer en una situación como esta, Jackie trata de mantener la calma lo más posible que pueda, Angie es la única que pueda saber lo que le está sucediendo, pero revisando los alrededores puede darse cuenta de que no se encuentran.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Su voz suena totalmente alterada y preocupada.

"¡Star! ¡Tranquilízate!. . . Tenemos que encontrar a los Padres de Marco ellos deben de saber qué hacer en una situación" Jackie.

Con una Voz Fuerte y directa logra evitar que Star caiga nuevamente desesperada.

"O-Ok" Star.

Jackie puede ver claramente que está esforzando mucho para tratar de controlarse.

" _Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Angie_ " Jackie.

"No puedo creer que olvidaras el Café" Sra. Díaz.

"Perdóname Amor, pero fue tan repentino que tome las cosas lo más rápido posible" Sr. Díaz.

" _Hablando del rey de Roma_ " Jackie.

"¡Sra. D! ¡Marco no se encuentra bien!" Star.

Inmediatamente Star interrumpe los pensamientos de Jackie y grita a los Padres de Marco alertándolos sobre lo que él está sucediendo, ellos por su parte reaccionan a las palabras de ella, ambos observan a Marco tirado en el piso sin moverse.

Angie rápidamente coloca las cosa en la mesa de la cocina y rápidamente se dirige a la sala una vez que llega toma el pulso de Marco, depuse revisa sus ojos, coloca sus oídos cerca del corazón después de una revisión meticulosa, asiente con la cabeza.

"Rafael limpia la mesa" Sra. Díaz.

Inéditamente Rafael comienza a quitar las cosas innecesarias de la mesa y comienza a colocar un plato en ella, mientras tanto Angie toma a Marco entre sus brazos llevándolo a la mesa, colocándolo en una silla cerca del plato que había colocado Rafael.

Rafael trae de la estufa un trozo de Carne grande cocinado fuertemente este lo pone en el plato vacío de Marco.

Star y Jackie observan confundidas la acciones de los Díaz, la acción más lógica es llevarlo al Hospital, pero ante toda lógica ellos están haciendo al fuera de contexto, después unos momentos Marco comienza a moverse lentamente, su rostro gira en dirección al trozo de carne frente a él, después de olerlo unos instantes comienza a devorarlo erráticamente casi como un animal deseoso de alimento después de haber pasado días sin comer, tomando con ambas manos la comida dando mordidas sin detenerse, ante esto los Díaz sonríen al ver a Marco alimentarse de esta manera.

Star y Jackie están nuevamente sorprendidas por este hecho, Angie puede ver en sus rostros que se encuentran confundidas.

"Descuiden Marco estará bien solo necesitaba alimentarse" Sra. Díaz.

"¿He?" Star.

". . ." Jackie.

Alimentarse, esta palabra las altero completamente ¿De qué está hablando? Estos son los pensamientos de ambas chicas.

"Una vez que Marco tome conciencia les contare todo, así que por favor esperen con calma" Sra. Díaz.

Ambas miran a Marco que se encontraba comiendo desesperadamente y sin detenerse, justo cuando está a punto de terminar el trozo grande carene, el Sr. Díaz le coloca otro corte de Carne recién cocinada, continúa devorándolo.

Jackie no puede quitarse de su cabeza la inquietud y desconfianza que siente sobre los Padres de Marco, pero aun así asiente, lo cual la deja con la única opción de esperar.

Star camina a la mesa sentándose al lado de Marco esperando a terminar de comer, por alguna razón no percibe ninguna duda de acercarse a él y con una sonrisa espera pacientemente a que reaccione mientras apoya su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras observa a Marco sus ojos se encuentra fijos sobre la comida, al verlo moverse con esa energía poco a poco aparece una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de 25 minutos y Marco comienza a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, las señales a esto son simples, sus ojos dejaron de tener visión muerta, la manera en que come se tornó más lenta, comienza a utilizar el tenedor y cuchillo para comer, Star está recargada a la mesa con ambas manos conteniendo su rostro con una sonrisa grande sin despegar los ojos de él, Jackie por otra parte se siente más aliviada de verlo más centrado de lo que estaba antes ahora se comporta más como una persona solo hace no más de uno instantes parecía un animal salvaje.

" _Aun así. . . esto es demasiado_ " Jackie.

Con sus ojos revisa de reojo el lavabo donde se encuentran al menos más de 10 platos y 6 sartenes, marco ha devorado 10 platos de carne, verduras, hojas de color extraño las cuales podrían ser de algún otro lugar o mejor dicho de otra dimensión.

"Haaa. . . Eso estuvo muy bueno lo necesitaba" Marco.

"Me alegra que te guste" Sra. Díaz.

"Mijo ¿Quieres más?" Sr. Díaz.

Con una sonrisa grande ambos se sienten felices de ver a su hijo en mejor condición de la que se encontraba antes.

"No se preocupen estoy lleno" Marco.

"Marco. . . ¿Te encuentras Bien?" Star.

Con su rostro algo preocupado se acerca Marco.

"Estoy bien o me encuentro menor que antes podríamos decir" Marco.

"Dude, tienes un apetito feroz" Marco.

"Haha, cierto, bueno en esta ocasión sentí más haber de lo normal, me imagino que esa sea la razón del porque comí al menos tres platos de comida" Marco.

"¿Tres?" Jackie.

Confundido por las palabras de Jackie, Marco sol puede imaginar lo peor después de la experiencia en el laboratorio de Biología, luego voltea su mirada a donde estaba apuntando Jackie y apunta su gran sorpresa mira la cantidad de platos y sartenes en el lavabo.

"No sabía que los humanos comían tanto" Star.

Con una sonrisa y un rostro asombrado afirma las palabras de Jackie.

"Creo que tienes varia dudas ¿Verdad? Marco" Sra. Díaz.

Interrumpiendo la conversación de los Jóvenes Angie gala la mirada de todos los presentes en la cocina.

"Mama" Marco.

Rafael se acerca por detrás de Angie y coloca sus brazos en los hombros de ella, ambos está sonriendo mientras mantienen su mirada en Marco.

"Mama. . . Papa. . ." Marco.

Marco dudaba, claramente quiere saber pero le aterra saber, lo que es o sobre todo las personas que están frente de él son sus padres, peor es humano.

Marco siente como su mano está tomada fuertemente al mirar Star se encontraba mirándolo con sus ojos azules profundos llenos de ternura y cariño sus marcas de corazones tienen un brillo levemente de color rosa, el corazón de Marco se tranquiliza no hay duda alguna el realmente le gusta Star, No, el verdaderamente la Ama tanto.

Devolviéndole el apretón de Manos vuelve su vista directamente a su Padres, ellos todavía mantienen su sonrisa.

". . . ¿Qué es lo que soy?" Marco.

"Eres nuestro hijo" Sr. Díaz.

"Pero. . ." Marco.

"Si" Sra. Díaz.

Confundido por las palabras de su Madre, Marco, Star y Jackie concentran la mirada sobre ella.

"Es la respuesta a la pregunta que tienes en tu cabeza" Sra. Díaz.

Angie suspira al ver la confusión en los rostros de los tres Jóvenes.

"Esta prensado, ¿Soy Humano? La respuesta es Si" Sra. Díaz.

"Solo que algo "diferente" a los demás" Sr. Díaz.

Marco se encuentra estupefacto eso no esperaba escuchar.

Star simplemente se mantiene algo confundida pero inquieta de la reacción y el habiente pesado hay en la cocina.

Mientras que Jackie.

"¿ _Diferente? ¡¿Diferente?!_ " Jackie.

Caos es lo que hay en su mente, después de haber presenciado la escena con el brazo de Marco la palabra "diferente" le parece una locura.

"Wow, eso me tomo por sorpresa. . . Pero "Diferente" el algo muy ambiguo" Marco.

Marco comienza a sentir más molesto por las palabras de sus Padres.

"Es algo complicado" Sr. Díaz.

Coloca su mano en su barbilla tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicar lo que le está sucediendo a su hijo.

"¿Complicado?. . . Creo que ustedes no tienen ni la remota idea de lo que me está sucediendo" Marco.

Marco toma el cuchillo en la mesa con la intención de clavarlo en su brazo, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpido por Rafael quien toma la mano donde Marco sostiene el cuchillo.

Star y Jackie se encuentran asustadas y preocupadas por estos sucesos ante ellas.

"Por Favor. . . ¡Yo quiero saberlo! ¡¿Qué es lo que soy?! . . . ¿Realmente soy su hijo?" Marco.

Con sus ojos casi húmedos y una tiste voz espera respuesta de sus padres.

Rafael y Angie se acercan a Marco, Angie simplemente lo abraza mientras que Rafael coloca su en el hombro que se encuentra descubierto.

Después de que Marco se tranquiliza, Ambos si miran el uno a otro con entendimiento.

"Creo que no hay otra manera" Sra. Díaz.

"P-pero ¿Estará Bien?" Sr. Díaz.

Pregunta con una voz nerviosa.

". . . Pude que se moleste" Sra. Díaz.

"Madre mía" Sr. Díaz.

"Creo que estará bien, solo hay explicar la situación, probablemente no se enoje, además podemos culparte y tal vez no pase a mayores" Sra. Díaz.

Angie le muestra una sonrisa adorable a su esposo.

"Amor, eso no es nada reconfortante" Sr. Díaz.

Rafael responde con una voz seria.

Marco, Star y Jackie se encuentran confundidos por la conversación de entre Angie y Rafael, Star levanta un dedo para poder intervenir pero justo antes de que pudieran preguntar lo que están hablando aparece nuevamente las llamas de color Negro en el piso.

Pero en esta ocasión las llamas de Color Negro emerge un Tótem al igual que la puerta también tiene un color Mármol, con alrededor de 3 Metros de Altura, el tope de él está un cráneo y encima del mismo hay un Águila con las alas extendidas, normalmente estos tiene tallados imágenes de animales u objetos de la Naturaleza en ellos, en su lugar hay 8 imágenes de emblemas cada uno diferente al anterior todos alineados en una sola fila bajando cráneo.

"Esto. . ." Jackie.

Ella se encuentra algo sorprendida e inquieta por saber qué es eso o mejor dicho que es lo que hará.

"Es alto y extraño" Star.

Fascinada por el Tótem lo observa detenidamente.

". . . ¿Qué es eso?" Marco.

Simplemente no tiene palabras.

"En un momento lo sabrán" Sr. Díaz.

Angie se acerca al Tótem y una vez más un agujero de color negro aparece en frente de ella, metiendo su mano en él, vuelve a sacar la llave con el cráneo como mango, coloca la llave en un costado y la gira.

Poco a poco el Tótem comienza a realizar sonidos de engranajes dando vueltas, los emblemas comienzan a brillar de abajo hacia arriba uno a uno hasta llegar al Cráneo que comienza a brillar más intenso a cada momento que pasa.

Marco se encuentra en Shock observando como la luz comienza a brillar más, Jackie se encuentra con la boca abierta, Star se encuentra sorprendida y fascinada por este suceso, hasta que nota algo extraño su varita comienza a temblar, una luz de color Morado oscuro comienza a parpadear casi como si fuera una señal se semáforo el cual lo hace igual de rápido como lo hace el Tótem.

"Tranquilos esto será rápido" Sra. Díaz.

Con una voz tierna trata de calmar a los tres Jóvenes.

Justo en ese momento Una Luz muy Fuerte y caliente ilumina completamente todo dejando a todos sin visión alguna, pero así de rápido como inicio termino dejando a Marco, Star y Jackie confundidos.

Después de recuperar la vista, Star centra su atención en su varita ahora ya no se encuentra Parpadeando con el color Morado oscuro ahora ha regresado a la Normalidad.

"¡Chicos! ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Mi varita!. . ." Star.

Al observar a Marco y Jackie sus miradas se encuentran centradas al frente se puede notar que esta asustados y ambos están sudando por nervios.

". . . ¿Marco?. . . ¿Jackie?" Star.

Lentamente mueve su rostro a la dirección en la que ellos mantienen sus miradas.

Miedo, Angustia, Confusión, Star no es de las chicas que se preocupan de esta manera ante la mayor adversidad ella ha aprendido a saber mantener la calma sin importar la situación, pero esto es diferente, es algo diferente lo que se presenta ante ella.

"Solo hay dos cosas por las que pueden usar el Tótem"

Una voz Fría casi fantasmal suena en la cocina de la familia Díaz.

"Entonces ¿Cuál de las dos es?"

* * *

Continuara. . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Vs The Forces of Evil CH12 Consequences.**

* * *

Next chapter enjoy. . .

* * *

"Esto es alarmante, parece que estamos expuestos a cualquier ataque"

"¡Debemos hacer algo!"

"¡Yo digo que Golpeemos y después preguntemos!"

"¡Este no el Momento para tus tonterías!"

"Mantengan la calma, debemos resolver esto con calma y concentrarnos" Reyna Moon.

La Reyna Moon trata de mantener a todos calmados para poder continuar la conversación y centrar a todos sobre el tema de importancia.

En este momento El Gran Salón del Trono de Mewni se libra una batalla de Argumentos, la Alta Comisión de Magia, La familia Lucitor, La Familia Pony Head, La Familia Johansen, La familia Butterfly, La Familia Aqualyn, entre otras Cabezas de Casa más poderosas de los reinos Dimensionales se encuentran en el Castillo, enfrentando una situación desconcertante la cual afecta a todas la coexistencia de todas Las Dimensiones conocidas y por haber.

"Todos queremos respuestas de este suceso sin explicación, pero lo principal es concentrarnos en reunir la información que ha ocurrido en sus reinos" Reyna Moon.

Con una voz majestuosa y porte excelente logra mantener la calma de todos los presentes.

"Entonces, permítame iniciar"

Poniéndose de pie el Rey del Inframundo Lucitor pide iniciar el reporte de lo ocurrido en su Dimensión y La Reyna Moon asiente con el rostro con aprobación.

"En el Inframundo apareció instantáneamente, fue tan fuerte y el calor era tan intenso que me atrevo a decir que las llamas que sostienen al Reino parecen pequeñas velas ante semejante Calor, también, cuando termino desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia" Rey Lucitor.

Esto provoca susurros entre los presentes, las llamas de las que está hablando el Rey Lucitor son capaces de consumir hasta la misma más pura esencia de la Magia, incluso se dice que una diminuta chipa de ellas puede que mar una Planeta entero, estas llamas son las que dan calor al Inframundo y nunca se ha detenido, ni se han desgastado desde la existencia del mismo inframundo.

"Es como dice mi padre"

Respaldando las palabras de su padre Tom Lucitor se pone de pie.

"Incluso entre las líneas Dimensionales capaces de atravesarlas" Tom.

" _Esto es algo serio_ " Reyna Moon.

"Por nuestra parte"

Tomando la atención de todos, el Rey Poni Head toma la palabra.

"Apareció tal como sucedió en el Inframundo, su Brillo creo sombras de nuestra luz Sagrada" Rey Pony Head.

Nuevamente todos comienzan a susurrar entre ellos.

"Esto se está tornando más complicado a cada reporte" River.

Le comenta en voz baja a su Esposa y ella asiente con sus ojos.

La Luz sagrada es una masa de energía la cual Ilumina todos los Soles en todas las Dimensiones y hasta este momento nada había sido capaz de opacarlo.

"Entonces ¿También Ustedes?"

Todos voltearon su atención ante el ser de cuernos grandes, piel color blanca como la nieve y vestimenta de color Rojo.

"En mi Dimensión también fue cubierta por la misma situación que todos Cubrió cada rincón en ella" Hekapoo.

Ahora solo hay silencio, La Dimensión de Hekapoo Está completamente aislada al tiempo y espacio entre todas las demás, esto significa que toda la existencia fue afectada.

"¿Incluso tu dimensión?"

Comenta Omnitraxus.

"Entre el Espacio-Tiempo fueron tocados e incluso el Tiempo mismo fue afectado, Padre Tiempo parece encontrase Bien" Omnitraxus.

Esto logra tranquilizar un poco la tensión en la Sala de Trono.

"Ha, sí. . . Todos los cristales también vibraron y cubrió todos sin reflejarse" Rhombulos.

Todos ignoraron el reporte de Rhombulos y deciden continuar.

"En Nuestras Tierras. . ."

La conversación continúo con el reporte de todos los reinos de cada Dimensión cada uno de ellos reportaba lo mismo, una Luz enceguecedora mas radiante capaz de opacar cualquier sol conocido o incluso hasta quémalo una fuerza que duro no más de unos segundos, la reina Moon recopilo toda información dicha en su cabeza para poder concluir una hipótesis que satisfaga y de tranquilidad a todos los presentes.

"Ante todo debemos traer a la Princesa con su varita ella podrá tener algún hechizo que pueda explicar lo sucedido"

Uno de los presentes hace una sugerencia que pone nerviosa a la reina.

"Cierto, Sta. . . La princesa debe regresar" Tom.

Tom trata de Mantener su firmeza y compostura para no demostrar su interés de tener a Star cerca.

" _Ya veo. . ._ " Rey Lucitor.

El padre de Tom no es un despistado es obvio lo que su hijo desea y el desea a la Princesa Star.

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo, la princesa tiene la varita real, con ese poder podemos encontrar una manera de descubrir lo que está sucediendo aquí" Rey Lucitor.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ella debe de Star aquí"

"También apoyo la moción" Rey Pony Head.

"Yo de igual manera"

Muchas voces se sumaron a la propuesta la Familia Lucitor, pero Lilicia Pony Head no es una despistada esa sabe lo que sucedió entre Tom y Star, es muy obvio lo que él desea, realmente ella quiere protestar ante esta discusión pero mantiene silencio esperando la oportunidad.

"En vez de eso lo mejor es llamar a Glossaryck" Hekapoo.

"También estoy de acuerdo él tiene el mayor conocimiento de la Magia en todas las Dimensiones" Omnitraxus.

"No lo necesitamos mis instinto me lo dice" Rhombulos.

Ignorándolo nuevamente las demandas continúan pidiendo a la Reina Moon Traer tanto a Star como a Glossaryck, despues de cierto tiempo habla.

"Eso no será posible" Reina Moon.

Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de la Reina Moon.

"Podemos saber la razón" Hekapoo.

Preguntando con interés y desconfianza ante ella.

"No es posible. . ." Reina Moon.

Antes de continuar mira de Reojo a su Esposo quien toma su mano para darle su total apoyo.

". . . Porque no podemos contactarnos con ella" Reina Moon.

Todos el Salon quedaron en Shock por la respuesta que recibieron.

"¡Entonces solo Vayan por ella!" Tom.

Levantando la voz fuertemente demanda que traigan a Star, esto provoca que River lo mire intensamente con furia dejándolo congelado de la presión recibida.

"Tampoco podemos ir por ella" Reina Moon.

"¿A que te refieres?" Hekapoo.

"Es lo que digo simplemente no podemos ir por ella, las tijeras dimensionales no abren un portal a la Tierra" Reina Moon.

"Mis tijeras son perfectas todas y cada una de ellas" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo responde con furia al escuchar tales ofensas a sus tijeras de las cuales está completamente orgullosa.

"Lo son pero como dice mi esposa, cada vez que tratamos de ir no se abre ningún portal" River.

Hekapoo con ojos completamente abiertos de sombro se levanta y toma sus propias tijeras y corta en el aire para abrir un portal a la Tierra, un agujero aparece y este es desvanecido inmediatamente al cortarlo.

Hekapoo se queda estupefacta ante este hecho y después de mirar sus propias tijeras se da la vuelta.

"No se abre, es como si la Tierra no existiera" Hekapoo.

Miedo y terror aparece en todo el salón.

"Pero existe todavía está en la tela del Espacio-Tiempo así que no se preocupen" Omnitraxus.

Ahora todos suspirar de alivio, aún más la Reina Moon y su esposo.

"Pero simplemente no podemos acceder es como si el universo mismo no lo permitiera" Omnitraxus

"Mis tijeras te llevaran a cualquier lugar del Universo, pero es como dice Omnitraxus, no se permite entrar" Hekapoo.

"¡Tiene que haber una manera!" Tom.

Gritando de furia sus ojos comienzan a brillar intensamente, pero su padre lo detiene.

"Es cierto debe de haber una manera" Rey Lucitor.

"Tal vez si combináramos toda la magia de la Alta Comisión podríamos hacer algo" Hekapoo.

"Se peligroso, pero debe hacerse con tiempo y precisión" Omnitraxus.

La conversación continua por alrededor de unos minutos, parece ser un corto tiempo pero para Tom son Horas las cuales no tiene la paciencia para lograr resistir.

Lilicia Pony Head puede ver claramente que Tom está llegando su límite, en esta situación no quiere que su mejor amiga sea llamada, pero por otra parte le preocupa el hecho de que no poder contactarse con ella.

Mientras tanto toda la Alta Comisión de Magia comienza a reunir su energía en las tijeras de Hekapoo cambiando de color constante mente hasta estabilizarla y verificar que todos están bien se prepara.

"Bien Intentémoslo" Hekapoo.

Colocando sus tijeras en posición comienza a cortar la tela Dimensional justo cuando le portal comienza a tomar forma se desvanece instantáneamente.

Ante esto todos los presentes están sin palabras el poder de la Alta comisión no es suficiente para poder llegar a la Princesa.

"Intentémoslo una vez Mas pero en esta ocasión pediremos la Magia de tolos presentes" Omnitraxus.

Todos están de acuerdo y uno por uno comienzan a depositar su magia en las tijeras de Hekapoo unja vez que la energía está estable comienza a intentarlo nuevamente, tomando sus tijeras se dispone a Cortar nuevamente.

"¿Hu?" Hekapoo.

Tonos estaban sin palabras las Tijeras habían desaparecido sin rastro alguno.

"¿Que sucedió?" Reina Moon.

"¿Dónde están las tijeras?" River.

"No lo sé simplemente desaparecieron" Hekapoo.

"Sera Mejor Que Se Detengan Ahí Mismo"

Una voz Femenina y suave resuena en el Salón del Trono.

" **O consecuencias Grandes aparecerán** "

Otra voz resuena pero en esta ocasión es Masculina y Profunda.

Todos observan a los alrededor para poder saber a quién pertenecen esas voces y en frente de ellos aparece dos entidades una entidad cubierta de color Blanco con alas resplandecientes su apariencia es femenina y la otra figura es completamente de color Gris Oscuro con una túnica Morada Masculina con cuernos en su cabeza.

No había necesidad de preguntar quiénes son los que están frente a ellos, las entidades que crearon todas las Dimensiones, Tiempo y Espacio, capaces de crear y destruir todo.

Luz y Oscuridad.

"Mies señores ¿Díganos en que podemos servirle?" Hekapoo.

Su vos es perpetuaba.

" **No hay nada que puedas hacer que nosotros no podamos hacer** " Oscuridad.

Miedo aparece en todos los presentes.

"Pero lo que si puedes hacer es no intentar ir a la Tierra" Luz

"S-Solo dígalo" Hekapoo.

"Hasta que el Primero lo diga. . " Luz.

". . . **No pongan un pie en la Tierra** " Oscuridad.

Estas palabras resuenan entre los presentes dejándolos en completo preocupación y con una pregunta ¿Quién es el Primero?.

* * *

Continuara. . .


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Vs the Forces of Evil: New Tomorrow CH13 Face the True.**

* * *

It's been a long Time, but here's the next Chapter. . .

* * *

" **Solo hay dos cosas por las que pueden usar el Tótem** "

Una voz Fría casi fantasmal suena en la cocina de la familia Díaz

" **además las condiciones para usarlo no están, no es el lugar y. . .** "

Frente a ellos se encuentra una Existencia la cual ningún mortal podrá vencer, el lugar en donde deberían estar sus ojos se encontraban esferas brillantes de color rojo dentro de las órbitas de su Cráneo Blanco sin carne ni piel al igual que sus manos es un esqueleto.

Era como si la Muerte misma estuviera frente a ellos, la única cosa fuera de lugar en esta imagen es que se encuentra vestido con un Traje Pantalón y Saco Negro de estilo Inglés con camisa de color blanco cubierto con un chaleco de color negro, corbata de color rojo con mocasín y un sombrero negro.

Con sus delgados dedos esqueléticos saca un reloj de bolsillo de su saco color Dorado revisando el tiempo.

" **. . . ni siquiera es el tiempo correcto, todavía faltan tres meses. . . entonces ¿Cuál de las dos es?. . .** "

" _¿Tres Meses? Eso significa ¿Que esto estaba planeado que sucediera en Tres Meses_?" Marco.

Por alguna razón Marco no siente Miedo alguno, sin duda alguna esta Shock por lo que se encuentra frente él pero nada más aparte de eso, dando un pequeño vista tanto Star como Jackie se encuentran aterradas, inmóviles, Jackie en especial se está temblando parece que se caerá en cualquier momento y Star parece también asustada pero parece que puede soportarlo, ante esto, Marco no puede evitar sonreír de lo orgulloso que esta de ella.

" **. . . tampoco veo algún peligro alguno el cual justifique el usarlo** "

Con una elegancia cierra el reloj para colocarlo nuevamente en su saco, sus ojos o mejor dicho las esferas de color rojo se mueven en dirección a los padres de Marco en busca de una respuesta.

Rafael y Angie se observan entre ellos un momento, después de asentir con sus rostros sus miradas nuevamente regresan al Esqueleto en Traje.

"¡Es Culpa de Angie, ella fue la que uso el Tótem Familiar!" Rafael.

Contesta con una respuesta tan infantil que solo a un niño de 10 años se le ocurriría, le responde Esqueleto con Traje.

"¡Rafael!" Angie.

Con enojo y puchero responde a Rafael.

"¡Lo hice porque no pudo resolver Nada! ¡Por eso Rafael Tiene la Culpa!" Angie.

"¡Es Mentira, lo hizo apropósito!" Rafael.

"¡No! ¡Rafael fue el que lo hizo!" Angie.

Jackie se encuentra Aterrada y al mismo Confundida, Lo padres de Marco se comportan como niños frente a la presencia de lo parece ser La Muerte encarnada.

" _¡¿Cómo Pueden estar tan tranquilos?!_ " Jackie.

Star por su parte, comienza a tranquilizarse al no sentir algún peligro alguno pero aun así, sus nervios no se tranquilizan completamente.

" _¿Será algún tipo de Esqueleto Demonio, igual que Pete? No puede ser, Mi Varita nunca había reacciono de esa manera ante Pete_ " Star.

" **¡Basta!** "

La voz del Esqueleto con Traje Resuena Intensamente en la casa entera, dejando a Rafael y Angie tiesos sin poder moverse.

"¡Lo siento!" Rafael y Angie.

Ambos se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

" **. . . Ustedes nunca cambiaran, siguen exactamente igual que la última ocasión que los vi** "

Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre Los Padres de Marco y el Esqueleto Con Traje, el cual fue interrumpido por risas de ambas partes, esto tomo por sorpresa a los tres Jóvenes.

Por alguna Extraña razón todo el habiente comenzó a relajarse, la presión que se sentía desapareció así como el Miedo de Jackie y Star, pero Marco se siente confundido sobre este suceso.

" **Haaaa. . . Esto complica muchas cosas, esto será un fastidio. . .** "

El esqueleto con traje comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, enseguida observo al Tótem y toca una de los escudos marcados en él, la cual tiene una imagen de un escudo y dentro de ella se encuentra dibujado un Bou.

" **realmente, jose siempre prefería pensar antes de tomar acciones, pero jamás abandonaba a la familia ni a los amigos** "

"Siempre tuvo una cabeza fría y un corazón grande" Angie.

Su está llena de nostalgia, enseguida mueve sus dedos a la segunda imagen que esta por el tope del Tótem, esta imagen tiene unas manos cruzadas fuertemente dentro del escudo.

" **Y Salvador, siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba "Si nosotros no lo hacemos nadie lo hará" nunca se cansaba de decirlo. . .** "

Un silencio apareció en toda la sala.

" **. . . Por tanto ¿Cuál es el motivo para usar el Tótem?** "

"Pa, nunca abandono a nadie cuando ella estaba en un situación peligrosa fue ayudarla incluso sabiendo lo peor que podría pasarle. . . Abuelo. . . La razón de todo esto es por Mijo" Rafael.

Hablando con una voz más seria.

"Marco, han sufrido cambios en su cuerpo más fuertes de lo normal, Normalmente esto no debe suceder a menos. . . " Angie.

" **. . . Está evolucionando muy rápido, quizás, algo altero el orden en él** "

Durante toda esta conversación Marco, Star y Jackie han mantenido completo silencio, observando cada movimiento del Esqueleto con Traje, ahora sus ojos si se pudieran decir ojos en sus orbitas había solo unas pequeñas luces rojas brillantes las cuales se movieron en dirección a los tres Jóvenes o específicamente a Marco.

Ahora comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, pero entre momentos parece acortar distancia entre ellos, pareciera que caminaba lentamente pero la velocidad a la que se mueve parece que el cerebro no logra regístrala lo cual provoca que al parpadear la distancia comienza a acortarse muy rápido, en un instante se encontraba frente a Marco.

La distancia de la cocina a la sala es al menos unos 5 metros pero en tan solo un parpadeo se encuentra frente a ellos.

Jackie esta tan sorprendida que salto atrás en respuesta a la repentina aparición de la Muerte, por otro lado Star retrocede levemente apuntando su varita en dirección al Esqueleto lista para atacar ante cualquier cosa que haga.

Marco se coloca en posición defensiva, con sus nuevas habilidades no sabe si será capaz de enfrentarse a la Muerte pero trataría, aun así, podía sentir como es observado de abajo hacia arriba.

" **Su cuerpo definitivamente ya no es el de un Homo sapiens, parece más primitivo, es curioso. . . Si se lograra presentar seria únicamente a la edad de 30 años** "

Después de unos minutos de silencio, levanta a Marco por debajo de las axilas y lo coloca a la altura de su rostro.

Marco es sorprendido fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de responder a nada para cuando toma conciencia ya había sido levantado, lo estaban tratando como si fuera un niño pequeño, levemente enfoca su vista en el rostro del Esqueleto curiosamente un olor es captado por su nariz no es desagradable más bien es similar al de su Padre o de su Tío, por extraño que parezca le quita el deseo de pelear o defenderse.

Star quien se encuentra preocupada por Marco, toma un paso atrás y apunta su varita al Esqueleto quien lo sostiene entre sus dedos.

"¡Suelta a Marco!" Star.

Con una voz seria y fuerte amenaza al esqueleto.

"¡Golpe de Arcoíris!" Star.

Un puno gigante sale disparado de la varita con los colores del arcoíris golpeado fuertemente en dirección a la cocina y haciendo que llegue hasta el patio trasero de la casa de los Díaz, eso es que debería haber sucedido, la realidad es que la varita no hizo nada.

Star estaba segura de haber cargado la varita anoche, por lo tanto no tiene idea del ¿Por qué? no sucedió nada.

" **No se puede usar Magia en esta dimensión** "

Los tres jóvenes fijaron su vista sobre el esqueleto, lentamente baja a Marco y comienza a acariciar su cabeza.

Marco continua confundido por todos lo que sucede en su casa, aun así, sin duda puede sentir tranquilidad en la mano que se encuentra acariciándolo.

" **Debido al incidente del tótem, tuve que tomar medidas para evitar que surjan más problema Nuevos, esto me refiero a "No Magia" mientras yo lo diga no se puede usar ningún hechizo u objetó o cualquier cosa relacionada a la Magia y esto incluye tu Varita** "

"Pero. . ." Star.

" **. . . Tu Varita es el objeto Mágico más poderoso en todo el universo, lo sé, solo digamos que hay cosas más poderosas en el universo que tu Varita** "

Lentamente deja de acariciar a Marco para voltear su Cráneo en dirección donde están Rafael y Angie, quienes se ponen tiesos ante la mira que recibieron.

" **Bueno, por lo que está sucediendo aquí puedo darme cuenta que Marco no tienen ni idea de quién soy** "

Antes que Angie o Rafear pudieran responder Glossaryck flota lentamente hacia ellos.

"Entonces, permítanme hacer las introducciones necesarias" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck flota lentamente, para colocarse en medio de Los Chicos y el esqueleto, con una elegante reverencia comienza a hablar.

"Frente a ustedes se encuentra el ser omnipotente, omnipresente, omnisciente, omniexistente, que ha estado antes de todo y seguirá después de todo, cuyo nombre no puede ser pronunciado en ningún lenguaje" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Glossaryck?!" Star, Marco y Jackie.

"Ha pasado una eternidad Maestro, me alegra verlo o debería decir es muy raro verlo aquí" Glossaryck.

"¡Glossaryck! ¡¿Conoces a este esqueleto?!" Star

"Se más respetuosa Star, él es más poderoso que todo ser en Universo, es mi Maestro y Creador" Glossaryck.

"¡¿Qué?!" Marco, Star y Jackie.

" **No es la introducción más adecuada pero es cierto, pero ¿Raro?, para mi no es raro visitar a mi familia en ocasiones, no siempre tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo** "

"¡¿Familia?!" Marco, Star y Jackie.

Antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta Rafael y Angie se acercan al lado del Esqueleto.

"Marco, es nuestra culpa por no haberte dicho nada de esto, aunque esperábamos no tener que presentarte de esta manera" Angie.

"Mijo, permíteme presentarte. . ." Rafael.

Antes de poder decir alguna cosa más es detenido por el Esqueleto.

" **. . . Lo más adecuado es que yo mismo me presente** "

Rafael asiente con una sonrisa.

" **Marco permite presentarme, soy tu Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara, Tátara Abuelo Díaz, puedes llamarme simplemente Abuelo, al igual que todos** "

Los tres jóvenes se encuentran en shock en especial Marco que se encuentra con la boca abierta de la impresión.

"¡Marco!" Star.

Marco es sacudido abruptamente por Star.

"¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un Abuelo Esqueleto?!" Star.

"¡No lo sabía hasta Ahora!" Marco.

Jackie en este momento siente como su cuerpo comienza a caer, sus nervios la consumen internamente, hasta este momento se ha tratado de poder contener pero debido a todos estos acontecimientos recientes su cuerpo comenzó y ha llegado al punto de quiebre.

"¡Basta!" Jackie.

Con una voz fuerte Jackie toma la atención de todos, su rostro está completamente lleno de ira así mismo de frustración y Miedo.

"¡Esto está Mal! ¡Es extraño! ¡¿Primero Marco tiene fuerza, velocidad sobrehumana y puede curar rápidamente?! Y ¡¿Ahora su Ancestro es la Misma Muerte?! ¡No puedo más!" Jackie.

Jackie se abraza a sí misma y comienza a temblar descontroladamente, Marco trata de acercarse a ella con la intención de calmarla al igual que Star, en ese instante comienza a caer al suelo, rápidamente ambos corren para auxiliarla, pero se detienen al ver como empieza a flotar lentamente en dirección al sofá de la sala.

" **Tranquilos, simplemente está dormida parece que se encuentra completamente estresada por gran cantidad de sucesos, lo mejor es dejarla descansar y una vez que se haya descansado lo suficiente podremos hablar con ella, además tenemos mucho de qué hablar con Marco. . . ¿Hum?** " Abuelo.

El Abuelo parece haber notado algo volteando a la cocina centra su visión a la mesa con las cosas que los padres de Marco trajeron.

" **Huele a. . . ¿Café?. . . Granos. . .¡Ho! son granos de Café Mexicano ¡Excelente! Muy bien continuemos nuestra conversación en la cocina con una taza de Café** " Abuelo.

Angie y Rafael rápidamente se dirigen a la Cocina, inmediatamente comienza a preparar el café, todos comienzan a toman asiento en la mesa, Glossaryck es el primero en seguir al Abuelo quienes toman asiento, Marco da una mirada momentánea a Jackie, quien está profundamente dormida, luego observa a Star quien también observa a Jackie y parece estar preocupada, Marco toma la Mano de Star para intentar calmarla y ella le responde con una sonrisa, con eso, ambos se dirigen a la Cocina.

El Abuelo toma asiento a un costado de la mesa del comedor, a su lado Glossaryck, Marco y Star toman asiento frente a ellos dos.

"Enseguida, estará el café solo esperen un poco" Rafael.

Rafael habla con aun alegría mientras se encuentra moliendo los granos de café.

"Solo necesitaremos algunos aperitivos, buscare algo para en la alacena" Angie.

Mientras se encuentra preparando las tazas y la crema, Abuelo levanta su mano indicándole que se detenga.

" **No te preocupes por ello, yo me encargo de ello** " Abuelo.

Así como sucede con Angie, al lado derecho de él aparece un pequeño portal de color negro al meter su mano de ese agujero saca una bandeja de color plateado sobre de ella parecía haber varias Galletas de diferentes formas al igual que varios muffins y panqueque.

"Wow" Marco y Star.

Ambos no pueden evitar sorprenderse al ver la gran variedad de dulces frente a ellos incluso Marco puede percibir olores esquicitos, Star por su parte no puede evitar babear al imaginarse lo delicioso que debe de saber.

" **No se contengan coman sin preocuparse hay muchos más de donde vienen estos** " Abuelo.

Con estas palabras los dos comienza a comerlos sin contenerse, cuando Star los probo Sus ojos brillaron al sentir el sabor recorriendo su boca, una delicia sin duda alguna, Marco sentía como su boca vibraba a causa del sabor, nunca antes había comido algo tan delicioso.

" **Veo que les encanto, pueden comer todos los que quieran** " Abuelo.

No tiene que decirlo dos veces tanto Star como Marco comienzan a devorar todo lo que había en esa charola.

"Esta listo" Angie.

Angie les indica a todos que el café esta listo ante esto el Abuelo vuelve a abrir el mismo agujero negro y del el casa una taza de gran tamaño con la imagen de un cráneo en ella, Angie sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a llenar la taza.

Mientras tanto Rafael comienza a servirles a todos una taza para todos, una vez que todos tenían una taza llena, Rafael y Angie toman asientos, extrañamente el habiente no debería estar así de tranquilo considerando la situación actual.

Haciendo una recapitulación primero el cuerpo de Marco parece tener la habilidad de curarse de cualquier herida, sus sentidos parecen haberse incrementado, además ser capaz de ver en la oscuridad y poder seguir rastros mientras su cerebro le deja ver imágenes de cómo se veían, verdaderamente inhumano.

" **Supongo ¿Que deseas saber qué es lo que está sucediendo con tu cuerpo?** " Abuelo.

Marco asiente con su cabeza mientras que estar deja de comer para prestar atención lo cual es inusual incluso para ella.

" **Hay tanto que decir y mucho que explicar ¿Por dónde empezar?** " Abuelo.

Marco levanta la Mano llevando la atención de todos.

" **Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?** " Abuelo.

Sorprendentemente parece entender todo lo que Marco piensa, con miedo dentro de él se atreve a preguntar algo que le causa miedo, Jackie, Steven y Amanda le dijeron que no se preocupara por eso pero. . .

"Soy. . . Yo. . . " Marco.

Ralamente le cuesta trabajo preguntar, repentinamente siente la mano de estar sosteniendo la de él, con esto Marco retoma el valor para realizar la pregunta que más desea.

"Yo. . . ¿Soy Humano?" Marco.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

" **Si y No** " Abuelo.

Esto deja Marco y Star confundidos.

" **Si lo eres debido a que el cuerpo que use para venir a la Tierra, fue creado en base a dos Humanos con habilidades singulares y No debido a que modifique algunas funciones de ellos incluyendo la capacidad de poder soportar cantidades energía infinita, esencialmente para poder contener mi existencia** " Abuelo.

Esto deja con aun más dudas Marco.

" **Empezare desde el principio**. . . " Abuelo.

* * *

La existencia al igual que todo tiene un ciclo y un periodo de tiempo encada uno de los ciclos él siempre estaba ahí vendo como nacen y como se extinguen, esto es infinitamente.

En cierta ocasión del ciclo apareciendo dos existencias una de estas dos representaban Luz y La otra Oscuridad ambas existencias crearon en lugar del Ciclo.

Inusual pero no imposible, crearon las Estrellas los Mundos, dimensiones todas en un orden y con aun propósito radical, Naciendo, creciendo, reproduciéndose, expandiéndose y Muriendo al igual que los ciclos.

Esto llamo su atención "Creación" generando seres con propósitos de ser capaces de generar decisiones que alteran, modifican o mantienen el orden.

Entre esto, lo decidió "Crear" por su propia parte este fue. . .

* * *

"Por supuesto ese fui Yo" Glossaryck.

Glossaryck interrumpe su narración con extremo orgullo.

" **Ciertamente. . . Ahora permíteme continuar** " Abuelo.

"Por supuesto Maestro" Glossaryck.

Haciendo una reverencia le devuelve la palabra.

" **. . . Bien ¿Dónde iba? Ho sí. . .** " Abuelo.

* * *

Con él a su lado comenzaron a observar el desarrollo de la existencia, lento pero increíblemente interesante, la manera en que empezaron a llevar sus vidas, cooperación, armonía pero a la vez también conflictos incluso los malos deseos hasta "Guerra"

Durante toda esta observación algo le llamo la atención de Glossaryck esto fueron los Mewmanos moviéndose de un lugar a otro buscando lo que se conoce como un Hogar, no tenían ninguna dirección o mucho menos alguien que pudieran llamar Líder.

Glossaryck veía un potencial en ellos y pidió ir con ellos, sin ningún problema se aceptó esta idea.

Con el paso del tiempo los Mewmanos tuvieron su Líder, luego obtuvieron su Hogar tomado por la fuerza, al parecer Glossaryck creo otros seres para poder mantener balance en la creación curioso pero no inusual.

Con el paso de la existencia algunos incidentes aparecieron creando desastre sobre todo, Normalmente no tomaría partido de ninguna de estas cosas pero, para sorpresa, algunos seres comenzaron a resolver estos problemas, algunos de ellos son los Mewmanos con su líder y los seres creados por Glossaryck.

Viendo cómo se desarrollaban la situación en la existencia decidió tomar partido en ella, la búsqueda comenzó en un remoto plano fuera de todo conocimiento, conocido como tierra según lo denomino.

Gran variedad de seres parecen ser llamados Humanos, desarrollándose con similar a las demás especies, ese punto sería una buena oportunidad para probar todas sus teorías.

* * *

" **Por su puesto es necesario un cuerpo capaz de sostener mi existencia, por lo tanto comencé a revisar los Humanos con mayor habilidad, los mejores de toda su especie, encontrando dos Takar Primitivo pero completamente desarrollado a su ambiente un cazador como ninguno que haya existido, podía seguir a cualquiera sin mencionar su capacidad para curarse** " Abuelo.

Esto toma por sorpresa a Marco, justamente puede entender algo.

" **El segundo, era un Asesino o mejor dicho no cualquier asesino sino el mejor entre ellos, La hermandad de Asesinos, su función era mantener el orden de las Vida del Hombre, Ezio, Maestro de la Orden y el único que podía llevar sus propias habilidades a más allá de lo ninguno de sus antepasados o descendientes pudieran hacer eso fue cambiar la Historia misma** " Abuelo.

Todos tomaron un respiro.

" **Eso sería desvariar si continuamos hablando así. . .** " Abuelo.

"Ho, Ho, cuenta la historia de cómo conociste a la Abuela Marcia" Rafael.

"Si eso sería perfecto" Angie.

Ambos están muy emocionados por esto.

" **Muy bien. . .** " Abuelo.

* * *

Una vez que el cuerpo estaba listo camine entre ellos, lo primero fue investigar todo.

Esto lo llevo a poder conocer hasta Reyes, Palacios, Reinos avanzados incluso lugares que se supone nunca existieron o fueron leyendas, entonces en una de sus caminatas se encontró en un pueblo en medio del desierto, las casas eran todas de madera, en la entrada se podía ver el Nombre de "Rio Grande" muy inusual ya que el rio más cercano se encontraba a más de 2 días de caminata o 1 día a caballo.

Claro que llevaba un sombrero Gris con una pequeña línea de color rojo a su alrededor vestido de Botas negras, pantalón y playera gris con una gabardina larga de color gris oscuro, es su mano derecha lleva una maleta algo grande, claro que todo esto lo hizo especialmente para no llamar la atención "Mezclarse" esa es la idea.

"Oye Tú"

O eso pensaba.

"Se ve que necesitas un lugar para descansar y poder sentir calor de una Hermosa Dama"

Al voltear su mirada se encuentra con una Mujer de tez Blanca con un Hermoso cabello color rojizo, vestido color Negro y ojos cafés claros, es alta y con un cuerpo bien pronunciado una Belleza para cualquier Humano.

"¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!"

Luego su vista se centra a la izquierda encontrándose con una Chica de tez color morena, cabello Café oscuro largo sostenido por una coleta, ojos cafés chocolate, su estatura es baja podría decir no más de 5.5 pulgadas, su figura es completamente plana por decirlo a simple vista, su vestimenta es igual al de las Damas de compañía de las Posadas, lo único es que no revela mucho como ellas más bien, solo se pueden apreciar parte de sus hombros a la mucho, su vestido sigue siendo largo sin mostrar mucho, sus colores son rojo con negro y blanco, zapatillas muy sencillas, pareciera tener la edad de 16 años.

"Un Hombre como tu debe de necesitar descansar y beber hasta quedar satisfecho"

Con la intención de hacer un movimiento seductivo al moverse sobre los pasamanos de madera, al cruzarlo se resbala y cae en el bebedero de los caballos.

Una vez que sale de ahí rápidamente se incorpora para llegar donde está el Hombre, su ropa está completamente empapada al igual que su cabello pero aun así sostiene su inusual sonrisa.

* * *

" **No es el encuentro más romántico o destinado, pero al ver su rostro sonriente a pesar de haber sufrido semejante situación, realmente me llamo mi curiosidad** " Abuelo.

* * *

La caminata literalmente fue corta, prácticamente es el edificio de alado el cual lleva el cartel de Motel, probablemente lo habría visto de no ha sido llamado por ella.

La abrir las puertas doble, dentro de esta taberna había mucho Hombres armados, otros cerca de una pianola cantando al ritmo de ella, en las mesas había algunas mujeres por los alrededores vestidas como esta niña, pero están mostrando más piel que la de la Chica, algunas están ofreciendo bebidas o compañía, de los sujetos al rededor otros parecían estar apostando mientras que otros estaban discutiendo, pero todos se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo solo para mirarlo con recelo o incluso retándolo como intimidándolo, pero para él no le afecta, mientras pueda seguir observando no hay necesidad.

"¡Muy Bien Chicos! ¡Basta dejen al Nuevo en paz!"

Ahora su curiosidad se eleva nuevamente todos parecen hacerle caso a esta Niña incluso los rostros de todos estos sujetos cambio completamente.

Todos sin excepción se encuentran sonriendo.

"No te preocupes por ellos son inofensivos"

"¡Marcia veo que volviste a caer!"

Uno de los sujetos le dice grita a la Chica con cierta burla.

"¡Solo me resbale!" Marcia.

Ahora todos vuelven a sonreír nuevamente. . . Espera ¿otra vez? ¿Cuantas veces habrá caído es ese lugar?

"¡Ya la Quinta vez en esta semana!"

"¡Seis si recuerdas, cuando regresaba de comprar el Hielo!"

"¡Nadie les pregunta las vez que me he caído en el bebedero!" Marcia.

Con su rostro lleno de vergüenza le vuelve a mirar con la misma sonrisa de hace un momento.

"Muy bien sígueme, Nuevo" Marcia.

La Niña Marcia lo dirige a un mostrador del cual debajo del mismo, saca un libro grande con muchos nombres escritos.

"La estadía cuesta 5 centavos por día, barato ¿Verdad? Puedes dejar tus cosas en tu cuarto hay un baúl muy pesado con un candado fuerte así que nadie podrán robar tus cosa" Marcia.

Esto es algo curioso, por lo visto hasta el momento esta Niña Marcia es la encargada de este lugar, también tiene una relación amistosa con todos los que pertenecen a este Pueblo.

Normalmente no hay necesidad de quedarse en un lugar como este, el no necesita dormir o comer mucho menos beber agua, no debería quedarse. . .

"Entonces ¿Tu nombre? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?" Marcia.

Pero sería muy curioso e interesante el saber cómo sucedieron las cosas hasta este momento en la vida de esta niña Marcia.

De su bolsa derecha de su gabardina, saca 6 Monedas de Oro grande y pesadas luego las entrega a Marcia que se encuentra completamente conmocionada su boca esta completamente abierta de la impresión, se nota que es la primera vez que ve Oro en su vida.

Todos dejaron nuevamente de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, al igual que Marcia quedaron sorprendidos con sus bocas abiertas al ver las monedas de Oro.

" **Mi Nombre. . .** "

Cierto nunca antes había tenido que decir su nombre en esencial su verdadero nombre es muy viejo, probablemente ningún Humano pueda ni siquiera entenderlo o escucharlo, menos pronunciarlo completamente, en el peor caso tardarían millones de vidas en poder tan siquiera poder pronunciar su primer verso de su Nombre verdadero, así que ¿Un Nombre?

" **. . . Díaz. . . Me llamo Díaz y en cuanto al tiempo. . .** "

Acerca un poco su rostro al de Marcia mirándola fielmente a los ojos.

" **. . . Necesito todo el necesario para saber todo sobre ti. . .** "

Ahora Marcia y los demás tienen los ojos completamente abiertos de este nuevo Shock.

" **. . . Marcia. . . estoy muy interesado en ti, por lo tanto necesito saberlo todo. . .** "

Con una sonrisa llena de confianza espera conocer la historia de esta Niña.

" **. . . Tu alma, Mente y Cuerpo lo quiero saberlo Todo** "

Marcia por su parte tiene su rostro completamente rojo brillante como la pintura del cobertizo comunal, por primera vez en su vida alguien está interesado en ella, nunca nadie le había hecho este tipo de declaración o mejor dicho nadie diría algo como eso jamás, por alguna razón su vista comienza aponerse borrosa, parece que todo a su alrededor se mueve, repentinamente lo último que ve es la sonrisa del Nuevo y Hermoso extraño antes de perder conciencia.

En ese momento Marcia cae desmallada detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa llena de verdadera felicidad, Las Damas fueron auxiliarla esperando que no se haya lastimado, algunas de ellas parecen mirarlo con ojos de sorpresa con algunas risas muy juguetonas.

Una extraña reacción, deberá preguntar acerca de esto cuando Marcia despierte, puede que sea algo común en los humanos o aislado que es únicamente para ella, muy interesante.

"Oye amigo"

La voz que lo llama suena inusualmente molesta, al darse la vuelta todos los hombres se encuentran frente de él, los que llevan armas la han desenfundado esperando el momento para disparar, otros truenan sus puños parando golpear algo, otros parecen estar estirándose mientras desenfundan sus cuchillos, sin duda todos los miran con deseo de atacarlo.

"No sé de dónde diablos apareciste, pero la pequeña Marcia, no será entregada a ningún hombre mientras estemos aquí"

Un de todos ellos responde con gran enojo en su voz.

" **. . . Solo necesito saber Todo de ella. . . Sí es por el Oro. . .** "

"Llévate tu Oro a otra Parte"

Otro responde de la misma manera.

"Si deseas algo con ella tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros"

Este último le apunta con su arma.

" **Ya veo, tengo que pasar sobre ustedes. . . por lo tanto, para saber Todo de Marcia ¿Debo dejarlos a todos fuera de combate?** "

"Eso Mismo ojos bonitos"

" **Ya veo. . . Me asegurare de no matar a ninguno de ustedes** "

En ese día surgió historia del Hombre que derroto a todos los Pistoleros, Peleadores, Rufianes, Tramposos, Alguaciles todos lo enfrentaron sin esperar turno, de uno o dos incluso tres a Cuatro lo enfrentaron, él los derroto por el ferviente deseo de tener a la Hermosa Chicha del pueblo, se dice que el Motel quedó mayormente destrozado, los hombres se contaban regados por los alrededores, otros habían sido arrojados por las ventanas, tirados sobre la barra, otros más amontonados unos sobre otros y en medio de todo el caos, un Solo extraño y Nuevo visitante se quedó en pie de todo lo sucedido, adueñándose del Pueblo y también con al Chica.

* * *

"Pufff" Star.

Marco está completamente avergonzado al escuchar el primer encuentro de sus Abuelos.

". . . Incluso se convirtió en una Historia en los libros" Rafael.

Rafael también trata de contener su risa.

" **Para cuando me di cuenta de todo, Marcia nunca se despegaba de mi lado y todos en el Pueblo Me temían, los Alguaciles no se atrevían a cruzarse en mi camino, creo que los forajidos escucharon esto y cada semana venían para probar su valía** " Abuelo.

"Hahaha, Nunca me canso de escuchar la Historia" Angie.

" **Pensar que tuve derrotarlos constantemente incluso cuando dormía, comía o fingía ir al baño, era atacado** " Abuelo.

"Haha L-Lo más divertido fue como se cae en el bebedero, S-Suena tan Marco" Star.

Star le cuesta hablar debido a la risa.

"Star eso no es divertido" Marco.

Marco comienza a sentirse avergonzado.

"Hahaha, es de Familia debiste ver al Bisabuelo de Marco, Miguel, trato de ser un Hombre malo frente a su esposa y lucirse pero al final de todo su esfuerzo le tiraron una cubeta de Agua ensima el día que le propuso matrimonio, Salvador cuando tratado de conquistar a la Mama de Rafael llevaba un traje muy elegante para poder pedirle que se casara con él unos perros lo atacaron y su vestimenta quedó hecha trapos" Angie.

"Hahaha, Tan Marco" Star.

"Luego Rafael intentando ser un seductor conmigo intentando pedirme que nos cacemos, se resbalo para terminar dentro de la fuente, Hahaha" Angie.

"Hahahaha" Star.

Rafael preferiría olvidar ese día, mientras que Marco solo espera que eso no le suceda a él, eso cuando le pida matrimonio a Star.

"Tan Tontos y Lindos para pedir Matrimonio" Star.

Levemente Star lo mira a los ojos dejándolo avergonzado, repentinamente Marco sacude su cabeza para entrar en razón, acaba de empezar a salir con Star y ahora ya está pensando en casarse eso es demasiado pronto.

"Haha, todos y cada uno de ellos son así" Angie.

Entonces algo llamo la atención de Marco, según como lo cuenta su Madre parece ser que personalmente vio cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero eso no sería posible ¿Verdad? Según recuerda ella tiene 35 años al igual que su Padre.

Angie nota como Marco comienza a mirarla con cierta extrañes, ante esto ella decide suspirar y mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Sucede algo Marco?" Angie.

". . . No, no es nada. . . Solo. . . " Marco.

Todos miran con curiosidad a Marco.

". . . Pareciera que visten todo los sucedido según la manera de cómo lo cuentas" Marco.

"Marco, hay algo que debes saber también. . ." Angie.

Angie se pone algo seria ante esto.

"Amor. . ." Rafael.

"Está bien Rafael. . . " Angie.

". . . " Marco.

Star toma la Mano de Marco intentando calmarlo, sea lo que sea que le digan ella estará con él.

"¿Sabes? Yo no era Humana, hasta hace unos años" Angie.

Marco se mantuvo callado.

"De hecho. . ." Angie.

Antes de que pudiera continuar Abuelo le detiene.

" **. . . Tu madre fue creada para poder ayudar a la Familia cuando fuese necesario, pero después de que se enamoró de Rafael, no tuve más remedio que convertirla en humana. . . ¿Tienes algún problema con que ella no sea de procedencia Humana?** " Abuelo.

Pequeñas luces de color rojo aparecen en la orbitas, Marco se levanta lentamente mientras observa a Angie le muestra una sonrisa nerviosa o mejor dicho parece estar aterrada por dentro, luego mira a Star con la misma sonrisa y ella toma su mano con fuerza para devolverle la misma sonrisa.

" **¿Tu respuesta?** " Abuelo.

"Angie Díaz es mi Madre, siempre lo ha sido, sin importar si ella antes no era Humana, lo importante es mi Mamá ahora" Marco.

Angie cubre su boca con ambas manos, pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos nunca antes había sentido tanta alegría como a ese punto.

" **¡Bien dicho Marco!** " Abuelo.

Mientras se pone de pie levanta su taza llena de café.

" **¡Un brindis por la Familia!** " Abuelo.

Sin nada más que decir todos levanta sus tazas y brindan con gran alegría, incluso Glossaryck parece estar verdaderamente Feliz.

"Considerando la situación hagamos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que estamos reunidos" Angie.

" **¿Fiesta?** " Abuelo.

"Llamare a todos para reunirnos" Rafael.

" **Ho, seria excelente ver a la pequeña María** " Abuelo.

Entonces se decidió habría una Fiesta en la casa de los Díaz, son raras las ocasiones en que toda la familia se reúne, según como están sucediendo la cosa es completamente fuera de sentido.

Lo que Marco quisiera preguntar ¿Todos los de la Familia Díaz conocen al Abuelo? Por cómo se están comportando debe ser así, pero no todos tendrán manera de llegar aquí en especial su Abuela que vive en México, pero sería genial verlos a todos.

" **Diles a todos que se preparen, Yo los traeré aquí cuando lo digan** " Abuelo.

"¿Tráelos?" Star.

" **Puedo hacer que lleguen aquí en me un abrir y cerrar de ojos o incluso más rápido** " Abuelo.

"¡Genial!" Star.

Como siempre si hermosa sonrisa nunca desaparece, esto le llena de felicidad a Marco.

" **. . . Pensándolo Bien, ¿Quién es esta pequeña Mewumana? Su pongo que no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos adecuadamente** " Abuelo.

Star estaba a punto de presentarse pero Marco la detiene.

"Yo los presentare, Abuelo, ella es Star, Star Butterfly y es mi Novia" Marco.

La voz es firme y recta, a la vez está llena de orgullo, Star no puede evitar abrazarlo de la felicidad.

" **¿Butterfly?. . . Esta es una desagradable sorpresa, pensar que tenemos otra Butterfly cerca de nosotros. . . Me molesta. . .** " Abuelo.

El habiente el cuarto cambia totalmente, es notorio que el Abuelo está molesto al saber el Nombre completo de Star, ahora Ambos Jóvenes se ponen nerviosos ante esta situación.

" **Lo dejare en Claro, Los Díaz no se juntan con los Butterfly, Jamás Más** " Abuelo.

* * *

Continuara. . . .

* * *

Hope you Guys Like.

Next move will be **The Quest of Cristel Butterfly** CH 5. . . See you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Not a Chapter** , sorry about that.

Hey guys! It's been a while, is it?

Well first of all apologies, has you already know I've not update any fanfics of my, reason? My right shoulder got hurt, really badly, so the Dr. told me not move at all for five to six weeks, that's mean unable to use my arm and hand, no typing or writing or anything, Damn it.

Anyway, yesterday good news come, he said "You can use your arm know" and I said "Hell Yeah!" so that's mean back to work~ so new chapter will come~

Be patients guys! Here I come! I'll promise update all my finfics.

Bye!

By the way I forgot about this one, sorry I'll update has I promise.


End file.
